Stay With Me
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: On the night of Survivor Series, John Cena's career hangs in the balance. But on the night he walks away, could he be leaving with something more special? Will he be walk away on his own? or will he leave with Torrie right by his side forever.
1. By Your Side Right To The End

New Story: Stay With Me

Summary: On the night of Survivor Series, everything that means something to Cena is hanging in the balance. John Cena proves he'll be exactly who he is right to end. But on the night he walks away, could he be leaving with something more special? Will he be walking into the sunset with the love of his life all along, right by his side. Jorrie.

Today it could be his last day, the worst could happen. The nightmare could end? But in the most darkest way possible.

After 8 years of being WWE Superstar, achieving 9 time Championships. All of his hard work, and accomplishments. All the honours and the awards it could be coming to an end tonight. It all come to a heartbreaking end for the leader of the Cenation, John Cena.

After everything he has been through, all the hell from the Nexus. Feeling like he's let his fans down, let everyone that has ever cared for him. He had shamed everyone, including himself by failing. He had to become a reluctant Nexus Member, having to take orders from Nexus leader Wade Barrett.

Being subjected to humiliation, embarrassment week by week. Being shoved, pushed around, getting shouted at, having glasses of water thrown in his face. Cena couldn't do anything, he had to stand back, and take it.

That's how it all came to a climax, John Cena's career came to a devastating cross roads. That was how the stipulation "Free Or Fired" had been made. John Cena would be the special referee for Randy Orton vs. Wade Barrett. Wade is crowned as Champion, John Cena is free….but if Wade loses, and Randy retains his Title, then John Cena will be fired from the WWE.

Being in the WWE means everything to John Cena. It's his love, his passion. His life hangs in the balance. It means everything to him. Being in the WWE, was his dream ever since he was a kid. He wanted, and desired it so badly.

Putting every ounce of his strength, working as hard as he can every night. He achieved, and was named the face of the WWE. Being in the WWE, means absolutely the whole world, and more to Cena. He couldn't bare, and couldn't imagine walking away from the business.

If he does the wrong thing, then who would he be then? But if he did what's right then everything he is, everything he's always believed in, would be through.

As far as walking away, hanging it up, leaving the WWE he can't see him doing anything else. WWE is where he belongs. He loves and adores to be a WWE Superstar…..he didn't ever think this would happen? Not like this. He didn't know what was going to happen tonight.

For weeks, Wade Barrett, leader of The Nexus, had threatened Cena, reminding the group's reluctant warrior that if he were to lose to The Viper, Cena would be terminated from WWE, he would have to leave, WWE would be over for Cena

The Legendary star, however, refused to forfeit his principles. John decided on RAW that he would not become something, he swore he would never come.

If he didn't have this, he didn't know what he would be doing. He had found exactly where he belongs. All John did know, is he is calling it down the middle. He made a promise, more importantly he made a promise to himself. So if this is really his last day, if this could be the last day of John Cena…then he would deal with that, once the battle is done. Lost or won….Cena will deal with the consequences.

Would he let Nexus continue to rise, gaining even more power to save himself? Will he put his pride, and his integrity aside? Will he stick to his morals, and continue to stand to what he believes in? or will he just let it all go, and do the right thing.

Walk away into the sunset, after having one of the most exciting,, mind blowing, Beautiful, Excellent, wonderful, career he could ever imagine. Walking away from something that means everything and more to John.

Free or Fired, John Cena officially didn't care anymore. He was prepared to sacrifice it all.

All this was whirling in John Cena's mind as he stared at the wall in his locker room. He was already dressed in his ring attire, consisting of his purple Never Give Up T shirt, with his purple wrist bands, four, two on each wrist, with the Nexus armband resting just underneath his elbow. Blue denim jeans, black belt with his black trainers.

The room was filled with silence, all John had for company was these four walls. and his own mind, thinking of the two scenarios he had lied out in front of him.

Two choices, and he had to make the right decision. At first, for weeks. John Cena didn't know what he was going to do. Straight up, he had told Randy Orton he didn't know what he was going to do. It was only after the last stop to Survivor Series, John declared in Piper's Pit, he would call it down the middle.

He wouldn't favour anyone, he's aware of the consequences and he declared. He does not care anymore. He's going to do the right thing, but really is it the right thing for him? All questions will be answered, by the end of the night.

Because John Cena is either free or fired.

John Cena got out his phone, he didn't care about what Barrett thinks and says. If this was his last night, he would say something to the Cenation. And that is exactly what he did.

_And if tomorrow is my last day. So be it. At least I will be able to live with myself. I think match will be very good either way."_

_CeNation. Thank you for the support. I will call match down the middle. Who ever wins will earn it" Tweeted again._

_"Thank you for all the feedback on the John Cena experience. I really enjoyed being involved with it. If u haven't seen it. Check it out" He tweeted._

John looked down at all the tweets from the Cenation, it did bring a soft grin to his face. It broke his heart in two, to even think about walking away but tonight, if he ended up getting fired, then he would be okay with it.

John continued to keep looking at the tweets it brought a sensation of warm to his heart, until he suddenly came to one that got his attention for a few more seconds.

The name read, Torrie11. His blue eyes saw the picture of Torrie in a pretty black dress, looking glamorous as ever.

He looked down and saw the message, and began to read.

_Good Luck John, I feel so badly for you. But I know you will do you believe is right thing. Stay real as you are, and if it's coming to an end…you will always be a champion in my eyes. Loves Torrie xoxox" _

Reading those words, it brought that soft grin across his face, into a real smile. His clear blue eyes lost that stress feeling risen up in them, being the longest day ever

It felt so wonderful to him, nothing like a special message from a close, dear friend when the tide is turning, and the storm is brewing.

…...

* * *

Hearing the echo of her black high heels, she was here. Her beautiful blonde hair shining from the lights backstage. The beautiful emerald shade in her eyes. Natural beauty, shining like a star she walked. As always with that angelic soft smile on her face.

She was here at Survivor Series for one person, and one person only. Her friend forever, John Cena. She knew from the moment all this started, he needed a friend…so she would be there to help, and be at his corner on the worst, horrific night of his life when everything is laid out on the line.

All the cards were on the table, the choices, the sacrifices. The determinations from, Orton, Barrett and even John Cena, it was all on the table. But who would be leaving with nothing?

Torrie would there for John regardless what happens, she'll be there if he needed comfort of a friend. She tweeted a message but she felt like it wasn't enough. She didn't have anything important to do this weekend, so she would be there for her friend just like he was there for her through all the hard times that she had gone through.

He was a friend, gave her comfort of a shoulder to talk too and even cry on so she would repay, and return the favour. That is exactly what she is here for tonight.

Tucking a few of her honey blonde strands behind her ear, she continued on walking down the corridor. She greeted a few crew members, politely as always. Torrie continued on her walk down the corridors of the arena that held Survivor Series tonight.

Once she felt her feet stop, she knew she had came to the right door. The Boise Belle knocked on the door, she then waited to hear a voice from the inside. She opened the door, and stepped in the locker room.

She walked to the figure that was sitting there. He saw a figure of a slender woman in front of him.

"Hello stranger"

John Cena's head perked up, when he heard a soft voice enter his locker room. He turned and saw Torrie standing there in a long sleeved black knee length V neck dress, with black knee boots. Her beautiful honey locks in sweet curls, with a black headband in her hair.

She looked beautiful as he remembered.

"Torrie" he told, with a soft smile across his face. He was happy to see her. It seemed to settle his nerves right now.

Once she heard him say her name, her pearly white smile came across her face. She was so happy to see her good friend again. "Hi John" she walked forwards, and immediately hugged him. John returned the embrace by putting his arm around her back, bringing her closer into his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" John let her go.

"Not happy to see me?" Torrie asked.

John looked at her. "Of course I'm happy to see you, just shocked that's all"

Torrie nodded her head, "I can understand. Big night for you" she started.

John nodded his head, in agreement. "Yeah…."

"How do you feel?"

"Hard to say really, but I'm okay"

"You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I officially don't care anymore. Whoever wins, will earn it. Regardless of what happens." John told Torrie.

Torrie stared at John, before a beautiful smile came across her face. "Same old John Cena I know"

"And never will change" John added, with a soft chuckle.

"Well I'm here if you need a friend," Torrie said.

"Here?"

"I'm going to be in the crowd, got myself a ticket"

"Tor, it's fine. The tweet you sent me was enough and being here briefly. I don't want you to change or whatever you're doing for me. I'm okay."

"Your marriage has broke up, and your career might be over John"

John looked at her, "Okay…yeah…sounds bad" he stopped, and thought about it.

"….Wow that is depressing…" John concluded, from the expression on John's face. It did let out a soft giggle from Torrie. Despite everything, he could still make her laugh.

"Good, fate hates me for some reason at the moment" he rubbed the back of his neck.

Torrie looked at him and placed her hand on his forearm. He turned from the touch, and saw the honour, the proud to stand by a friend lying in Torrie's eyes. The truth was risen up. She was going to stay, the Boise Beauty was going to stay by his side.

"I'm staying, I'm going to stay by your side tonight" Torrie told.

John looked at her, before he lowered his head down to the floor.

"John, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Just thinking I lost everything else, my marriage…my wife…well I might as well lose my career with it" John told softly, with a fragile smile across his face.

Torrie heard the tone in his voice. She came forwards and hugged him again resting her head on his chest. Being in his arms, she couldn't help but feel racing in her heart. Being a friend of his were so long, she never could get enough of John and everything he does….

He was just…so unique, had such a wonderful presence. Had a smile that can lit up a dark room, he lit up the skies above Torrie, so bright, a star…he would just blind her. She never wanted him to close his eyes, lose what he is, and never ever fade away. She adored everything about him, he was just such a lovely, sweet, funny, strong,. Heart warming man that she ever came to know.

Torrie could hear his heart rapidly thumping, he was so nervous about tonight.

"No matter what happens tonight, I'll be right beside you" Torrie told.

She then touched his cheek so his crystal blue eyes would meet her eyes. "Just like you were there for me, when I needed someone" she told gently.

"A friend, a close friend here…it's what I need to get through tonight" he grinned softly.

Torrie smiled softly back. "Well I'm going to pull you through it all tonight,"

John listened, and couldn't help but feel his heartbeat decrease…maybe it wasn't as bad as it thought it would be, now he has Torrie by his side. No matter what, he'll have someone to turn and talk too tonight.

Who knew it would lead to something more?

* * *

Survivor Series had finally came around, it had started. The night was here.

Survivor Series promo.

The Pay Per View started with images of John Cena growing up, holding a paper Championship homemade belt, linking to his dream. To videos of memories of his dream being fulfilled, becoming a WWE Superstar. Being crowned the WWE Championship, fighting and defending it.

As the soft instrumental music came on, John Cena's deep voice started to talk. Tell everyone who was watching, and who is involved. That…."Tonight, I will be free of The Nexus" Cena's voice told the story, with clips of his career in the background, with the WWE Universe behind him.

"I will comprise my integrity just this once" The voice declared, some kind of self conscience from John Cena's mind, lying out of one of the choices.

The clip from the show shown Wade Barrett shouting in Cena's face, with John just looking forwards but hearing the yells of demand from Barrett.

"I can do it," A clip showing Cena pinning Orton's shoulders to the mat. "I will raise Wade Barrett's hand in victory" Another clip showing John raising Wade's hand in victory, while he looked down to the floor not wanting any part of it, but he had to do what he was forced.

"I will turn my back on every superstar that ever has held the Championship. I'll be free" Cena's voice came through, telling the story.

Another image of John Cena slipping on a Nexus Shirt after another demand from Barrett. "The fans will forgive me, I'll forgive myself, right?" The voice asked, wondering if that was the best decision….

Roddy Piper warning John Cena that if he does screw over Orton, hands the wwe Championship to Wade Barrett. Cena would be spitting in the face of every single one of those legends he says he respects. The hype video shown…John walking away with a depressed look across his face…while the voice, and the choice faded away.

The next scenario came straight after, The Fired choice, the second choice he had. It shown John Cena sitting out in the stands, no fans, no superstars. Just by himself, taking it all in. the voice of John Cena's thoughts came through….

"Tonight I will…..be fired…" a clip shown, John lowering his head down and his lashes lowering after, closing his eyes.

Soft melody started to kick in, with the WWE Universe holding a "Never Give Up" sign but with a Nexus N with a censor signal through it, still believing in John Cena.

"I will do the right thing, I will refuse to let The Nexus to rise…I can pretend my career doesn't mean anything to me and I will walk away" The voice echoed, with the clip of John Cena walking away the first time he was named the referee, walking away from Barrett.

"I can hang it up, and move on….." His conscience softly told, making the right decision.

As it faded, the melody became sharper. "Or can I?"

A soft melody of the song related to John Cena's career becoming to a crossroads started to play. The clip of footage shown John crouching down on the apron, leaning his arm on the rope, with his hand on his mouth and nose thinking of what the hell is he going to do?

"_I wanna do what's right?"_

"_but is it right for me"_

_And if I do what's wrong _

_Who will I be…_

_The image of John faded to him sitting there looking down, with his eyes on the Nexus armband with one of his purple wrist bands. One in each hand, Nexus or wrist band? Brining his mind split in two choices. _

_If I can't choose what I should do"_

_The clip shown a close up of the clear blue eyes of John, with the darkness shadowing softly. His eyes telling the story of what situation he is in. _

"_Then everything I thought I was is through" The lyric played in the video, just explaining the story of the "Free or fired" _

John's eyes blinked, and turned towards the screen so you could see the look in his crystal blue eyes. What was his decision? What was the choice? Where would he be? After this was said and all done.

Everything I thought…I was, is through….soft melody started to fade, with John's eyes faded to black, the choice had to made tonight.

Survivor Series was here, and tonight we will find if John Cena's career will survive? Or will it come to a crashing conclusion? It all come to an end for the leader of Cenation, for the 9 time Champion, John Cena.

John Cena was backstage watching the promo, it told the story perfectly.

Torrie looked at John. "I better go and take my seat"

"Okay," He nodded.

Torrie rubbed his shoulder in a comfort way. "Good Luck"

John sofly smiled "Thanks" dimples in his face.

Torrie walked to the door, keeping a grin on her face.

"Torrie"

She heard John's familiar voice, she turned back to John Cena.

"Thanks for...being here"

Torrie gave him that beautiful smile, with her pearls shining in her smile. She would be there for him.

* * *

The Camera went backstage to see the anxious John Cena pacing slightly, one on locker hanging up was his Purple Never Give Up Shirt, on the other it was the referee shirt.

After time his eyes would turn the other way. He would either see his Cenation shirt, or the ref shirt. Cena's head lowered down a few times, thinking to himself. A picture worth a thousand words, it felt like he was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Wherever he turned, right or left there something was there, reminding him of what will happen tonight. He will be in that referee shirt but would be in his purple shirt for weeks to come after tonight?

John Cena kept thinking to himself, he then saw someone coming in. The person came through the door, made him sigh softly.

"Don't look at me like that, I…know…I understand that it's none of my business…I.." R truth spoke to John Cena, but Cena cut him off he didn't want to hear the excuses.

"No, no, uhh" John interrupted telling Truth to stop.

"None of your business?" John faced Truth. "You know what…this whole deal from jump street has been none of your business" Cena grinned, letting the dimples shown in his face slightly.

"John, we're boys. We're friends" R Truth attempted to say.

John understood, "Yeah I get that, what's up. What do you want?"

"I may have a solution to end of all this?"

John listened, and just let out a soft breath. He knew Truth had solutions to this before, his solution was John Cena quitting WWE. Truth seem to stirring it up as the weeks increased.

"Just hear me out?" Truth asked his friend.

"You've had solutions before, what you got?" Cena told him back.

"Nexus is banned from ringside, remember that"

"I know that, already knew that Truth" John spoke but he continued to listen.

"Yeah but I'm not, you know I'm not"

"So?" Cena asked for more information.

Truth looked at him "Since the only way to win is by pin fall or submission. Now what's to say, what's to stopping me from coming down there, and something I don't know accidentally happening to Randy Orton" R Truth offered, smiling.

"Accidents happen" Truth smiled.

John put his hands on his hips. "They do" he agreed with Truth, but his expression shown he was thinking about Truth's offer, would he decline or accept it?

"You'll get to keep your job, you'll get the 1,2,3...and you'll be guilt free"

John looked at him, thought about it. A smile cracked in his face, he slapped Truth on the shoulder. "You know…accident, now you come down by accident. Randy loses, Wade wins. I'm good. I'm still employed. I'm still here I'll walk away., I wake up tomorrow and I…" His happy voice changed suddenly, yelling out how he truly feels.

"Yes…yes" Truth agreed smiling.

"I can't even look at myself in the mirror!" John Cena snapped, in a deep voice.

"I'll be joke. Realise half of people around here can't even look me in the eye I won't be able to live with myself. I told everyone and I made a promise to myself on Monday. I'm calling this down the middle, straight up" John told.

"The middle?"

"That's the truth" John declared, he refused Truth's offer. Keeping to his word.

"Truth is I'll believe it when I see it John" Truth then left, annoyed with Cena's refusal to save himself.

John watched as Truth left the locker room, the camera focused on the expression on Cena's face . It had so many different emotions lighting up. He gulped down the lump in this throat, thinking of his decision, and wondering if he can just walk away? And let it all go and move on.

John's lips slide apart, and a soft breath from John was heard, as his body fell the air release, what was going to happen after tonight.

Once the show came back, on the Rey Team vs Del Rio's team.

Torrie was watching the match but she got out her phone, and texted John Cena.

_"Good luck, just remember, Tonight you will never be alone" Torrie waited for the message to be sent. She touched her soft, mirror shine locks lightly while they rested on her brow. _

...

John looked up at the ceiling, the time was slipping by. The pay per view was half way through. He was gettng more nervous, more anxious as the time went on.

He heard his phone beep, John picked it up from the bench. He saw a message from Torrie. She really was turning out to be his rock to lean on right now. Keep him steady, feet on the ground. He definitely appericated her being around tonight.

John smiled and texted back. "Thank You I know you are, I thank you so much for that... xJohnx"

* * *

Coming from the faded black, The World Wrestling Entertainment logo patch from a referee's shirt was seen, the camera zoomed out to show John Cena holding the shirt, thinking of what was dawning near. As he was staring at the shirt, a chair suddenly was positioned next to John.

Nexus leader, the master of the key of John's life sat down next to him. Cena knew he was there but he didn't even turn his eyes towards the leader, he just looked up at what was in front of him. Wade Barrett had a grin spread across his face, thinking tonight is his night to shine, and Nexus will rise to be even stronger. While Nexus will become a distant memory to John Cena, if….Cena counts, and awards Barrett the WWE Championship.

He does that, then all the hard work. Everything he's done, everything Cena presents…is out of the door.

"Do you remember this building John?" Wade asked. Cena made the connection and knew exactly what Wade was going on out. The Night The Nexus struck with terrible consequences with everything and anything in it's way.

"Because I do. June 7th 2010. You were WWE Champion at the time." Wade explained, John listened but straight after the word "Champion" his head turned away but he still listened.

"This is where the Nexus…" Wade explained to John, giving him so kind of history lesson. Cena listened but he closed his eyes for a moment, getting the emotion exactly how he wanted it too look.

"Chose to make their mark on history, we came down to the ring during your match. Gave you the worst beating of your entire career, we left you…a broken, battered shell of a man and how strange is it we're back here to come full circle, did you ever think one day before all this started you would be part of the Nexus" Wade informed.

John listened, and he turned to the black and gold Nexus armband on his elbow while he continued to listen to Wade Barrett, hating every moment of it. He couldn't wait for all this to end, the anticipation was killing him softly inside.

"Did you ever think one day. You were going to be instrumental in helping me become the WWE Champion" Wade smiled, while John just glanced at him.

"And make no mistake, the only reason I didn't fire you from that stunt you pulled on Raw was because I chose not too" Wade told, John just kept his eyes fixed on the Nexus leader.

John turned his eyes away, looking up at the ceiling for some kind relief. He then lowered his eyes down to the floor along with his head.

"You just need to your job tonight, you need to do the right thing. You'll be free of The Nexus forever. But if you chose not too, then I promise you this. It will be all over for you

Do I make myself clear?" Wade asked.

John let out a soft grin, showing the dimples in his face. "I…err…..do remember this building" John Cena turned back to Wade . Yeah I remember that night, I remember every single thing the Nexus has ever done to me. I just think you need to remember this," John told Wade. Barrett's smile slowly started to fade hearing the tone of Cena.

Cena took a few more moments before he spoke again. "Tonight…no matter what happens, when the time is right" John faced Barrett, looking at him. Closing his eyes for a brief second, getting to his feet straight after.

"I'll know exactly what I'm doing" John told Wade, before he left the locker room leaving Wade Barrett standing there.

One way or another, this was coming to an end tonight.

* * *

It was here, the time had slipped by…. Questions, all the choices, all the sacrifices will be known and resolved, now it was time for the main event of Survivor Series, more importantly John Cena's career lying on the line. A promo for the free or fired was shown, telling the story of how Cena feels about the WWE and how much he loves, and feels like he belongs there. If he wasn't doing this, he didn't know what he'll be doing?

"This is everything to me, if I didn't have this I don't know what I'll be doing. I personally found where I belong, this is truly my dream. As far as walking away from all of this…to do something else. I just don't see. I…don't see it, I love the fans, the lights…"

"The crowd, just imagine never being able to experience that again John" Wade's voice suddenly came through the clip. John closing his eyes after. The promo told, and hyped up the match that was coming…now….a clip John walking out of the arena, fading to black.

"Raise my hand, you'll be fired"

"Biggest phoney in the WWE" Orton's voice came through.

"This is everything to me, My passion…My life…hangs in the balance…" John Cena's voice told, with a clip of his blue eyes looking out at the stands, still being a WWE Superstar? But will he be one once all this is through? What is he to do? The right thing? But is it the real path, Cena wants to walk down…..tonight.

If he lost WWE, he didn't know what would become of him after tonight. John Cena has stated, that could tell the story of tonight. "This is all I've ever done, this is all I've got….

"I can not be in the WWE" the image of the promo ending with John Cena lowering his eyes down, sitting out in the stands, of the alone arena with some much emotion reflecting through.

Justin Roberts did the announcing.

Silence hit the arena, calm before the storm. John Cena's music "Time Is Now" blasted through the speakers, gaining emotion from the WWE Universe, what could be the last time at a pay per view, that music could hit and play for a long time, maybe forever.

"Special Guest Referee, John Cena!"

John Cena walked out of the curtain, in his wrestling attire, minus the shirt. He had a referee shirt on, with his blue dark denim knee length knees, black knee pads. His wrist bands, four, two on each wrist with the black and gold Armband on him for the last time.

He didn't salute or anything, he just walked down to the ring. He climbed up on the steps, and stood on the apron before climbing in the ring underneath the middle and top rope. He walked into the ring, and looked merely at the WWE Universe.

He came to a stop, and just fiddled with his finger tips. Cena kept his eyes on the ramp, but he nodded a few times at the reaction from the fans. He understood what this all meant? It could be all over tonight for him?

As he looked, he saw a blonde haired woman in the crowd, near ringside. She saw standing there, with a comfort grin across her face. It was Torrie. He just grinned at her back but no one could see exactly who he was looking at it.

John Cena wanted to get this started. He was almost pleading with Wade and Randy to get out here and start the match so he didn't have to listen, and be pulled in too much by the fans because it was heart wrenching enough for him, than to hear their cheers for him.

Wade Barrett's music hit "We are One" Barrett and Cena had a slight stare down but John Cena walked to the turnbuckles to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, so there wasn't any accidents or anything.

Wade Barrett barked out instructions to John Cena. John just stood there, breathing in softly…feeling so much pressure right now. Orton came out a few moments after, he walked down the ring, stopping to look at Cena and Barrett.

Unknown to the camera, Torrie Wilson was sitting there with her beautiful eyes on John Cena. She was feeling the thud in her heartbeat. She felt anxious for Cena right now. What match that was built up weeks ago, was here. It had dawned on everyone….someone could retain the title, their career will rise higher While another will lose it all…..

The match was underway, between the match, Wade and Randy would have stare down with the referee John Cena. The commentators called the matches, explaining the story and the much pressure lying on John Cena's shoulders. One can proudly beam, and the other…..can break his heart.

The camera kept catching the looks on John's face, watching the match closely, doing everything a referee should do. Cena was true to his word, he kept on doing the right speed counts, calling the match down the middle, when the shoulder was up, he called it…but that the down fall…he did the right thing….

Wade Barrett hit Randy Orton with Wasteland coming to an end of the match. Wade covered but Cena only got a two count when the hand of Orton's was on the ropes. Cena tried to explain but Wade was shouting in his face. Wade hit John on the chest, pushing him. Cena stumbled back a few steps.

John took in a breath, having enough. Cena shoved back letting the anger get the best of him.

and then that's when the viper struck. Randy Orton hit the RKO. He covered the Nexus leader. Cena got on the mat, he counted… 1...2...but he stopped for one brief second but he put his hand down, making the three count…giving the victory to still the WWE Champion Randy Orton.

"Cena's fired…"

Torrie watched on closely, her hand went around her mouth. Her heart sunk for John. It had happened, Orton retained…but John Cena has been fired. Torrie kept on looking from the crowd, her emerald eyes were rising in tears.

Once he realised what happened. His legs seemed to lose all feeling. John Cena fell down to the mat to his knees. He had lost it all, his career came to an end. Cena stayed there on the mat, his hand went on his forehead. Before his head lowered down thinking of what had just happened.

It was over for him, tonight. Free or fired. The answer was…Fired.

Randy Orton stared at Cena, he couldn't believe it but he appreciated John for doing the right thing. The WWE Champion took a rare moment, to realise the selfless act, John Cena had done.

He wouldn't let put his pride, his life, his morals. What he believes in aside. He did what he thought the right thing to do, regardless of the consequences. Cena made the sacrifice, he had done exactly what he knew he should have done.

John stayed on the mat, kept lowering his eyes down. The emotion was piercing in his heart. The stars had faded away, how knows when he'll see them again? Maybe someday. Cena wouldn't look depressed, or full of sorrow…he just looked…like "I had to do it" over his face.

John got to his feet, having a look at Randy. Cena kept his hand on the ropes thinking of what just happened. The fans were showing their emotion, applauding John but with a sad sensation around the arena, knowing exactly what had just happened.

John turned and looked at Barrett, his former Nexus boss. Cena was no longer in Nexus. Cena went to the turnbuckle, he took off his referee shirt, his appealing abs shown when he lifted his arms up gaining cheers from the females and even Torrie. John threw down the shirt on the floor

He then ripped off the Nexus armband from his elbow, and threw it down at Barrett.

He wasted no time, in getting rid of all the Nexus demands. He was not, and nothing to do with The Nexus now.

Even though it pierced her in the chest, fighting the emotion. A small smile came on Torrie's face seeing the John Cena she knew for so long, standing in the ring…for the last time. It was total devastation for Torrie, she was devastated, heartbroken for John.

She knew what her departure was like, to turn back, and move on it was the hardest thing she ever did, it broke her heart…but she did it. And now John had to face the departure…..stage.

Cena had been there for her, when she felt like crying her heart out. He could always but never fail….to make a smile come on her face. He was always there for her, that's why she was here tonight for him. To return the favour.

Torrie watched from the crowd, sitting ringside. Front row. She saw Nexus hit the ring to save Wade Barrett, John and Randy fought off the Nexus becoming a team for one last time. Wade took the time to roll out the ring, Justin Gabriel took him away from the ring, John and Randy were able to fend off Nexus, Cena threw the Nexus armband at them.

John Cena then got out of the ring, and got the WWE Championship. The same championship he had held before, on multiple occasions. Gave his body, mind and soul too. He came forwards to Randy Orton, and said "This belongs to you" Randy Orton and then John Cena hugged, after Cena had done the right thing but lost his career at the same time.

John walked to the turnbuckle, and let Randy Orton celebrate the victory. Orton did a heart thump, honour to John Cena.

Orton left the ring giving Cena the ring, so he can take it all in. Randy Orton was kind enough to give John Cena the farewell he deserves. Randy Orton held up his Championship to the respect, and cheers from the WWE Universe, Cena looked on with a grin across his face, hiding the emotion that his heart wanted to pour out.

The camera came back to the ring, when Orton left the stage. Cena was shown still in the same corner. He was looking, and listened to the emotion of the WWE universe. Breathing in softly, his chest and stomach rose with the emotion that his body was feeling.

John Cena walked to the centre of the ring, his head lowered down. His eyes on the mat below, he took off his purple wrist bands and dropped them on the mat.

"Cena! Cena! Cena!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"Well done John" Torrie clapped in the crowd, smiling softly at the reaction. He truly deserved it after everything he has been through and done for the business.

John looked around, his blue eyes scanning around the WWE Universe, everything he was going to miss. Hearing their emotion, just got him feeling the emotion within him.

He then saluted to the crowd, from every angle. John Cena then climbed out of the ring jumping down from the apron. He went to announcers table, and hugged Michael Cole. Michael said goodbye to John. Cena then walked around the ringside, he hugged some other guy, but he climbed over an entrance, going through a few people.

He stopped when he saw her stand up from her seat. It was the Boise Beauty, Idaho Sweetheart Torrie Wilson by his side.

"That's Torrie Wilson,"

"A friend of John's for so long"

"Many years Michael"

John Cena put his arms around Torrie Wilson, a old friend of his from the past. He put his arms around her back, while she had her hand on his back. Embracing him closer. It was too sweet to describe.

He hugged someone that meant something to him through his career. Since it's the last night, he wanted to embrace her and the friendship they had. Someone he's always considered a part of his life. The fans cheered in the background, while John stayed with Torrie for a moment.

"Thank You" John Cena whispered in her ear.

She gulped down, lowering her eyes down to the floor. Tears were risen in her eyes. She felt emotionally sentimental right now. She wanted to help, and make it all better for John, but there was just nothing she could do. She wanted to hold him, and make it all go away.

Torrie's lashes lowered, while the tears were still her eyes. John touched the back of her head, feeling the silkiness in her locks. "It's okay" he muttered to her. She gave him a heart warming smile through her tears.

In a way John comforted Torrie. Assuring her it's okay, and she doesn't have to cry over him.

John then kissed her hand, before he walked away. He continued to walk up the ramp, with a sort of proud look across his face. He knew that it was over? But he didn't let the emotion win.

John put his hand on his hip for a second before he hugged someone else in the crowd. John walked a few more steps, both hands on his black belt of his jeans. He turned back to the emotional WWE Universe, taking it all in for one last time. He walked to the stage, with a smile on his face. Pearly whites blinding….hiding the emotion he truly felt.

"Thank you guys" John Cena told to the WWE Universe. He was overwhelmed by it all, maybe a reason. He didn't break down. He left with his head up high, knowing he had done the right thing.

He could smile, because John Cena knew…he deserved it.

He took one more moment in, before he slowly rose his "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" gesture on to the cheering audience, giving and showing John how much he means to them by giving him a wonderful farewell.

The camera caught Torrie still ringside, clapping on but still tears reflected in her eyes. Her fingertips went through her blonde hair, the left side of her head while she looked up at John Cena on the stage, still holding up his gesture that he is all about. "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect"

She flicked her blonde hair off her shoulders slightly, while she continued to clap on being so proud of John. She had so much joy, and she felt proudest she ever had but the emotion did strike her…in the heart.

She knew how hard this must be on John, for him to keep a smile on his face…when he had come to end of the road, it felt so sorry for him. Torrie knew how much WWE meant to John, for him to lose it all…well that was terrible.

Seeing him standing there tall, and proud. Her soft like angel smile beamed. Still clapping for him. Her heart fluttered, but what was strange. Butterflies evolved in her stomach. Was something special coming to light of this dark time.

"So proud of you…John" again the feeling fluttered. It made her realise. She felt something else, much special and much more stronger.

Was the light still going to find some way to shine, beam brightly, so bright like a star that can blind anyone.

So bright and so beautiful. Was John going to be leaving to the sunset on his own?

John Cena was standing on the stage. He let his pose drop, he went to leave but he turned back hearing the crowd. Cena then decided to thank, and celebrate with the Cenation more hugging, slapping hands, just getting involved and loving every moment of it. . Once he came from another way to the stage.

John walked back up the stage, he did some kind of bow. "And that's how it ends" John spoke, still grinning as much he could.

He turned back the stage, to leave. Did his last pose…and then he left through the curtain. Cena leaving the stage, was the last thing that shown…before the pay per view came to a close.

John Cena was true right to the end. Kept truthfully true to his word. The story had been done, the page turned…chapters written..,….and now it was closed. John Cena may be a WWE Superstar, but he will always remain a Champion in the eyes of the WWE Universe, and his friends and family.

All John Cena had was the memories of the best time of his life…

It was over, but was it forever?

By the end of tonight, Was he leaving with someone special by his side?

2002-2010. It all came to an end. He had got that fairytale, storybook ending? But could he actually have a princess by his side?

Was there a ever, ever Fairytale on the blue horizon for John Cena and Torrie Wilson.

…...End Of Chapter...

Okay I wanted to do this to make myself feel a little better, and others about what happened last night "Tear, tear" can't believe John Cena is gone, even if he's coming back….it will be a few months without him. I'm so devastated right now.

I did love how he acted, standing proud and strong as always. It was so upsetting but Cena handled it very well.

I wanted to do something to make me feel better, not too much though….I don't know what's gonna happen now?

Anyways thanks for reading guys, I'll miss John so much! I got no one now in WWE. They are all gone now, I just hope and pray. John Cena will be back!

Please review!

Next time: John finally breaks down about what's happened? Torrie is right there to catch him. Will this bring them together? Torrie realises just how much John means to her? Will she give into her heart? Or will she let John walk out of her life all over again.


	2. Just Let It All Go

Chapter 2: Just Let It All Go

After the night of Survival, was over. All the questioned, all the confusion, all the choices. The sacrifices. Everything that come to light, it had been resolved. Everything had been clear and all the questions had been Or Fired, the torn decision had been decided. Randy Orton had retained his WWE Championship, and the most heart wrenching news came to the light. After the selfless act, after the sacrifice.

John Cena had been fired from WWE. He had put it all on the line and now he had just lost it all. Cena could walk away proud, since he did the right thing…but it didn't make any better for him. It didn't change the circumstances, the term would remain.

Cena would still be leaving, the day had come. The day John Cena didn't ever think would come so soon. But it had happened, it was done. The battle had happened, Barrett lost…but Cena lost the most.

His career, something means everything to him. He had lost it.

John had lost the most important thing past and present, and possibly the future. WWE is all John knew, it was all he thought he was put on earth for. He couldn't imagine doing anything else.

John had chased the dream, ever since he was a kid. It was his dream and that dream had come to reality. He had made it, the dream of WWE Superstar had been fulfilled but….now…it had come to a end.

Whispers were around backstage as John Cena just walked backstage. Crossing the interview area. Eve Torres, The Bella Twins were standing in a group. They all waved, and had sympathetic looks on their faces. John just grinned softly, keeping up with strong, keeping it together look across his face.

John Cena kept walking backstage, he reached his locker room. He opened the door, and just got ready to leave the arena. Torrie walked in, opening the door gently.

"Hey darling" Torrie softly spoke.

John looked at towards the wall, telling himself to keep it all together. He wouldn't allow himself to break down. "Hey" he spoke, with a soft grin across his face.

"How are you?" Torrie asked.

"I'm alright" John spoke, while he started to pack his belongings away.

Torrie's green eyes just gazed at him, concern rising up in her eyes at John. She felt concerned for him. Cena seemed to be okay, surprisingly enough…but normally when someone is putting on a front. Sooner than later….those walls start to shake, the front falls down and the person just breaks.

She was worried that is exactly what is happening to John. If he does break down, she will do her utter best to comfort him, and just be that shoulder to lean on. She would try her best, to help if he only he would let her know exactly how he is feeling inside.

Even if he pushes her away, and dismisses her she would still be there for him. Just let the rain pour, Torrie would still be there for John Cena.

"I'm just packing things away" John told.

Torrie fiddled with her fingertips, before her fingertips ended up running through her honey blonde hair. She knew, no matter what John says or does that what had happened, had seriously hurt him if even he doesn't want to admit it, he had been broken to pieces.

"John….."

John Cena heard her soft voice, it was flooded with concern. He could tell, she was worried for him.

He lowered his lashes down underneath his eyes, before he looked back at the wall. He took in a breath, feeling his body rise. He just kept telling himself, to hold on and hold it all together…don't break…never break down.

He did absolutely everything he could to stop that from happening.

He heard her caring voice, he had to show no sign of despair, heartbreak. Nothing.

John turned back to Torrie, grinning handsomely. Holding it all together "It's okay Tor, really? What happened…has happened now. I got fired and I'm okay with it…"

"But…" Torrie tried to press, in a concerned voice.

John touched her hands, and holding them in his own hands. "No I'm okay, I told and made a promise to myself whatever happened….happens, I didn't care anymore" he explained.

"I also told myself, if…I was going to get fired…then…so be it" John softly told.

Torrie stared at John. "Are you sure you're alright?"

John gave her that Cena smile. "I'm more than okay"

Torrie saw straight through that smile, she knew one thing….John Cena definitely had a heart of a Champion. He was so strong, and that is exactly what he was doing. Torrie admired how he could act so strong, and act normal when he just had the most precious thing taken away from him, and he had lost something that he ever was, and he had ever done with his life.

Same thing he believed that he was born to do, to be on his planet….and now…he had to come to terms with walking away, and moving on from it. John Cena had to deal with that.

Torrie knew a little what he was going through, she felt for him. They had been through the same pain somewhere in their lives. She had gone through marriage, so did he. She has gone through the painful hurt of divorce…he's almost there with that. They both had lost the one they thought, would be by their side forever.

And now they had both departed from WWE. Torrie had retired back in 2008 and John Cena was fired tonight.

The Boise Babe continued to stare at him. A little uncertain from the way he was looking. "Okay," Torrie nodded.

He stayed strong for her as well. Being the rock, the hero he has always been. The hero that lied in him, was the same hero that had always been by Torrie's side. He tried his hardest to get a grip, and hold it together. If Torrie saw him fall, and break down then she might see him differently.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get a drink,. Do you want anything?"

"I'm okay, I'll see you in a bit"

Torrie's eyes glanced at John before she left through the door. As soon as the door was closed, John's clear blue eyes scanned around the locker room. Once he felt the brink of silence, the emotions started to arise.

John lowered his head down to the floor, with the black shadow over his eyes from the reflection of his baseball cap on top of his head. Cena looked over at the walls, all he had was four walls for company….the last time that he knew right now…would be standing in a locker room, getting ready to leave the arena.

This time, he wouldn't be returning to his locker room. Once he's been fired, he loses everything that goes with it.

John let a soft breath pass through his lips, before he just looked towards the wall. His mind was full of thoughts, but if he let those thoughts, let the emotion take toll…then the strength in him wouldn't matter. He would fall apart.

Alone in a silent locker room, all he could think about right now is "Keep it together"

John lowered his eyes down, thinking…

He had never ever felt so alone.

…...

Torrie was getting a bottle of water from the table, she turned around and saw Randy Orton standing there.

"Hey Tor" Randy's voice was slightly soft, he had been affected by tonight.

"Hey Randy"

"You don't hate me?" Orton asked.

"What?"

"With John being fired? You know because I retained my title" Randy explained. "I knew he was in a tough spot, like cornered but…I really appreciate what he did for me"

Torrie looked at Randy. "He did the right thing, that's all you need to know"

"Yeah, I know he did the right thing. God sacrificed everything I respect the hell out of the guy" Randy agreed.

Torrie nodded while she fiddled with the refreshed, cold bottle of water. All her mind could think about right now, was John Cena. She was still concerned for him, the front the was putting on. She had a feeling, soon…maybe tonight but someday it will come crashing down.

When John Cena can't handle it anymore. It gets the better of him. That is the moment, Torrie was in way waiting for, but dreading at the same time.

"How is he?" Randy suddenly asked.

Torrie stared at the table and then back at the Viper. "What John? How….did think he is?" Torrie added, with a tone of sarcasm

A stupid question. The annoyance rose up in her emerald eyes, she wasn't happy with that question from Randy. How is John? What since he's just been fired from what he loves more than anything? Oh yeah…..doing great.

"Sorry wrong thing to say,"

Torrie glanced at him before she went to walk away. Randy stopped her by touching her shoulder. Feeling the man's touch, Torrie's eyes travelled back over to Randy Orton.

"Torrie, wait" Randy sighed, with the truth coming through his lips. "I want to know, please?"

Torrie gazed at him, before she put her hands on her hips. She still didn't answer.

"Please Torrie, I can tell I'm not your favourite…person right now but I really want to know please" Randy pleaded, with the honey blonde.

"Why do you want me to tell you?"

"If anyone is gonna know how John is? It's you. Please tell me"

Torrie's head turned, taking in a soft breath. Her maracara eye lashes went down to the bottom of her eyes before she looked back at Randy. She could see him being considerate so she would give him a chance.

"He's fine"

"Fine?"

"Yeah surprisingly, he's taking it well. Surprisingly well" Torrie told Randy.

"Seriously?"

Torrie nodded, "Yeah"

"That's good," Randy grinned.

Torrie looked up at him, and shook her head. "No it's not" she disagreed.

"It's not?"

"No it's bad"

"Why is it bad?"

Torrie stared at the floor, before she touched her blonde hair. "Because I know John more than you, and he's putting up some front. Trying to stay strong. Sooner than later, it's going to get too much for him and that front will slowly break…and that is when he will fall, and break down" Torrie explained, with emotion rising in her eyes.

She was concerned for John.

"Well…what are you going to do?"

Torrie looked at him, "What I can, that is be there for him…because soon, it will come to realisation, it will all sink in to John and that is when I'm going to be there for him" Torrie explained to Randy Orton.

Randy nodded his head, while he watched Torrie turn on her heel and walk away. She continued to walk down the corridor back to John's locker room, thinking of one thing…it wasn't if, it was when John would come to that point where he can't handle it anymore.

Having everything….and letting it all slip away.

After all losing your marriage, and your career…well that could make the strongest of all, Fall.

…..

John Cena stood there in his locker room, taking in everything that has happened tonight. It still hadn't completely sunk in to Cena. As he tried to come to terms with it, his bags were packed, and the locker room was bare. It had nothing related to him. Nothing purple, no clothing…nothing….

Torrie walked back through the door, she stepped in and saw the locker room had nothing in it. She unscrewed the bottle of water, taking a sip before she screwed the bottle back up. Now she was concerned for John even more.

"You got any…..plans tonight?" John asked.

"No, not really. You?"

"No, probably go back home" John spoke with a soft grin across his face.

Torrie nodded. "Yeah, at least you don't have to sleep in a hotel…room…on the…" Torrie's words suddenly stopped in her words. She looked up at John, she still could see the strength in his eyes.

"I didn't think….this would come so soon, well now that it has…." John spoke.

Torrie looked at him. "I know, and I'm very sorry"

"Don't be, at least I have the memories," John told, he still acted like everything was normal, and he was being so strong and proud about it.

"And well…" John's voice suddenly stopped, when Torrie came forwards putting both of her hands on his shoulders, gripping hold of his shoulders looking him right in the eyes.

"Stop John! Stop John, just stop it, enough!" she did her best to get through to him, and just let it all go.

"What?" John asked, a little confused.

"Enough stop it, for once stop being so strong" Torrie's emotional eyes pleaded. In some ways, what he was doing was making it even worse for himself and for Torrie. He was distraught, Torrie knew that even if he didn't want to admit it.

Denying, hiding and being in denial was not good for John, because soon it will all hit him like a tone of bricks falling down.

"What?….I don't…"

"Just stop with this! Stop with this strong front that everything is fine, and you're okay"

"I…am…"

"No you're not, John. I know your trying to stay strong but I know you deep down. John. You are absolutely devastated" Torrie spoke, with a gentle look across her face.

John looked at her. "I'm fine"

"No, you're not. Stop being so strong for once. Just let it all go, let it all out" Torrie encouraged.

John stared at her, before he felt the walls he had built. Trying to be strong, and take a moment to breathe. With Torrie's plea, those walls were now shaking….they were falling down. The emotion took the advantage to rise.

But Torrie thought that it is right for him to lose the strength, and not bottle it up all inside. He had to let it all out now, all these feelings, all the heartbreak. He had to let it out, so he can breathe again and not feel so pressured in keeping it all together.

"No….I'm okay…with it, okay with what's happened?"

"Stop John, please"

"You're being so strong, in holding it all together and I applaud that from you, does it…bother you? Does it mean anything to you?"

John listened to Torrie, that's not what he needed to hear. The emotion kept rising faster and it was stronger.

Torrie could see it was affecting him badly, even if he didn't want to admit it. She knew he was too proud for that. He relied so much on his pride, Torrie had always known Cena to be the strongest, most real man she had ever met in her life.

To see him like this…lost in direction broke her heart. She wanted to help but it seemed he wasn't letting her through. He had kept a wall, it was guarding Torrie out. It was shutting her out.

"Of…...course it means….I'm fine okay, just leave me alone" John dismissed her help, he turned but when he looked towards the door. It all came crashing down. He kept looking to the door, his breathing increased because of the emotion.

He was shattered into pieces, it felt like his whole life had been taken away. The light had been take away from him, there was just a empty shell. He didn't know what he was going to do now? Losing everything had just left him at the crossroads, and he didn't know what path to choose.

Move on or fight? Does he try and make a life after WWE. He did have some career paths but nothing was compared to being a WWE Superstar, it was all he lived for. It was his whole life, it truly meant everything to him. What does he do now

As he was standing there, all these questions came flooding through his mind. What does he do now? What is next for him in his life? The future? What lies ahead? Good or bad? Will he fade away and be forgotten, WWE will move on without him? Will be alone forever? Will he find love again?

The questions came but there wasn't any answers, it was too much for him right now. Tears were forming in his crystal blue eyes. He had no direction at the moment. He didn't know what he can hope for? Dreams….he didn't know anything right now.

"John," Torrie spoke softly, at his silence.

John just kept his eyes on the door. He then turned back to Torrie. The moment he did, the tears were in his eyes. His voice risen up emotionally. "I…lost…it all.."

"I know, It's going to be okay"

"How? How is any of…." John take a moment, he then tried to smile feeling himself about to cry. "Oh god" he laughed at himself, since the tears kept forming.

Torrie stood there, her heart was tightening at the image she saw.

"It was everything to me, It's all I've known….all I've ever done…What…" He stopped in his words, he faced the wall, and leaned his head on the wall.

John put both of his hands shielding his face. Torrie stood there for a second before she walked over to him. "John, darling" Torrie moved his hands, she could see the hurt in his blue eyes. The familiar eyes she had stared through so many times, over the years.

It was the first time, she had seen him completely heartbroken. Her hero had fallen down.

"John, oh god it's okay don't cry"

"I'm not gonna cry" John shook his head.

"It's alright to be upset, take a real man to cry that isn't afraid to show his emotions" Torrie said as she touched his cheek, staring at those innocent eyes.

John listened but he didn't let it all out. He wouldn't allow it instead

John just left his locker room. He needed to get out of the arena.

Torrie watched him leave, she put her best foot forward and went off to run. She ran down the corridor, as fast as she could to stop him from leaving. He was shutting out, Torrie wouldn't let him. She was stronger than he knew.

Torrie got to parking lot, her head turned frantically searching the surroundings.

She saw him getting in his car. Torrie sat in the passenger seat. John got in the drivers seat. He then turned to see Torrie sitting there.

"What are you doing?"

"You may not want to admit it, but you're heading for something bad. I'm going to be here for you all night, if I had too" Torrie told him.

"Torrie, get out of my car please" he stressed.

"No" Torrie spoke.

"Torrie, I mean it. Out"

"No" Torrie folded her arms, she was stubborn.

"Stubborn," John mumbled as he started the car.

"Takes one to know one" Torrie raised her eyebrow at him.

John didn't listen, he just pulled out of the arena. Torrie had no idea how the hell she was going to get to her hotel, or what she was doing tonight. All that mattered to her, by the end of the night…John would be okay. She'll worry how she'll get back home later on.

John drove his car to the hotel, he stopped and turned to Torrie. "Right,…"

"I'm not going anywhere" Torrie told, shaking her head.

John looked a her, before he rubbed his temple feeling drained of energy. Physically and emotionally. Like he had nothing left. It was enough to knock him off his feet "God, can you just leave me alone for just this once?" he asked.

She shook her head, "What kind of friend would be if I did that?"

"A good one" he moaned.

"No I'll be a terrible friend, I'm not going to leave you like this"

John smacked his steering wheel with his hand, "Like what?"

"Like you're in denial, and it all hasn't hit you yet"

"God you're annoying and stubborn" Cena rolled his eyes.

Torrie then smiled at him, "Oh thank you, means I'm a great friend. It's my job to get the truth out of you" Torrie added.

"What are you going to do? Is your hotel here?"

"Umm…no it's not, but I can deal with that later." Torrie grinned back up at him. It was making him feel a little better. Someone was caring, being considerate even if he didn't want it, or felt like he deserved it. Still It felt nice, to feel considerate.

More enough, Torrie wouldn't leave him alone.

John looked at her, before he opened his car door. He did look at the hotel but something was affecting him badly. Torrie sat in the passenger seat, before she watched the rain slide down the window.

She got out of the car, once she stepped out in the night. She was given a cold breeze in the night that blew her blonde hair slightly off her shoulders.

Torrie blinked at the colour of the night, before she felt the rain drip down from her hair. She watched John stand there looking up at the night sky, feeling the rain falling down.

He just stood there, before he went to a wall. John closed his eyes, feeling the rain lean on his facial features.

Torrie walked up to him. "Has it hit you? Yet" Torrie made sure no one could see her and John outside, near a wall by the hotel.

John listened, and he stepped away. "What now?"

Torrie heard his tone, yep it hit him. "Sweetie, you did the right thing" Torrie comforted, before a soft smile came across her face.

"Yeah, the right thing. I….can walk away proud" John said back, he then gulped down in emotion. He looked right at Torrie, pleading for her to answer him. "What the hell am I suppose to do now?"

"I…."

"It's all I've ever known, I can't be involved in what I have dreamt about ever since I was kid. I can't do what I have been put on his earth to do" John poured out.

"I know, but sometimes life can knock you down, but you…get back up" Torrie encouraged, but she was afraid from his expression. John wasn't going to be able to stand up again.

He had lost his wife, his career quite close to each other, that can just tear someone apart till there's nothing left.

"I don't know what to do anymore, you know….I lost my marriage to this"

"You lost your marriage John because Liz didn't want to be there for you anymore, and she didn't see just how lucky, she was. And god knows whatever else she's done" Torrie spoke.

John looked at her, he rubbed his temple with his hands before they rolled down to his face. He seemed to be feeling a little better letting it out, his emotions and feelings but that was only the tip of the iceberg, more was yet to come.

"John, listen to me okay? Marriage is hard work. Some people aren't cut out off it. Some are…." Torrie told, the rain was settling down but the breeze was a little stronger.

She was freezing cold, but she didn't care. Torrie wanted to help anyway she could.

John came from the wall, walking closer. He still listened to her advice, maybe it could relieve some of the pain that within him right now.

"Sometimes you can fall in love, and think marriage is right step to confess, and show your love to that person but…if that person standing at the altar with you, is not prepared to stand by your side through everything you go through, then that is not a marriage. That is just a love that fades away in the end. That is what happened with Pete, and that is what happened with Liz" Torrie explained, while she felt the rain drip, and drop down to the concrete floor.

"Marriage is also a sacrifice, and it takes two to make that sacrifice not one, two"

"What are you trying to say? Thanks Tor for kicking me down when I'm already falling down" John spoke.

"John, none of this is your fault. You did the right thing tonight. And everything else it wasn't your fault"

"I could have tried harder, I could have done better. I could have not made this my life! And she…would be still here" John softly mumbled.

Torrie looked at him, she stepped forwards placing a hand on John's chest, "John, I have known you for 8 years, and all I can remember with her. She just kept hurting you time and time again. Playing games, dating on and off. I never could say anything but I will say this right now. If you love someone that much, you don't do anything to hurt them" Torrie expressed.

John listened, it had just occurred to him that his life was a train wreck right now. He had to try and pick up the pieces. He didn't have WWE to help him anymore, he had to do this alone. He didn't think he could go through this again.

"How the hell am I gonna get through any of this"

"By sticking to what you believe in"

"Great, yeah that helped me and is going to help me loads?" John told sarcastically.

Torrie rubbed her fingertips together, before her fingers went through her hair. "John, I don't know what to say to you. I haven't got any of these answers but I can't help you, only if you let me. I will try and help me as much as I can" she emotionally told.

John looked at her, before he lowered his eyes down to the floor.

"John, please listen to your heart. You will get all the answers you need" Torrie expressed to him.

John didn't try and do that, every time he did. He couldn't even hear what his heart was calling for.

"I can't…"

"You can, never and don't surrender" Torrie spoke, with the strength of emotion coming from her eyes.

John listened to her, but all he wanted to do right now is. He just wanted to shut out the world and be left alone. In the darkness where no light can shine through. He wanted to shut the world out. Everything he had believed in had gone up in smoke. His faith, his beliefs. Everything he stood for. The never give up! Term he stood for, had just now to him became a bunch of words. He had lost the faith in the words, he didn't know anymore if the words actually exist.

After everything that has happened, he thought he could actually handle it but truth to be told. He couldn't.

John didn't think, he could ever feel this way, like he just wanted it all to end. He was sick and tired of the feeling. He felt like a complete idiot. He never asked, or wanted what he happened. All he ever wanted was a normal life, he just want to feel happy. And like he had a home.

But for right now, he didn't feel any of that. He felt worthless. He felt alone. He didn't't know how to fix it, he was struggling to deal with it. It all felt mixed up in his head. He didn't honestly know if he can make it through the darkness.

Everything he did just made him more confused, he tried to avoid it. He feels the pain. He feels the pain tearing up his heart. He faces it, and then he feels like a complete idiot. He didn't't want to do anything and that wasn't like him. What had happened had seriously broken John down and he didn't't know if he could find the will to stand back up.

Torrie glanced at John, while the rain continued to drip down from her hair. She was soaked but seeing him in such a state, she didn't care.

"Everything I did, everything…I am, everything I was, my life was two things her and WWE, what the hell am I gonna do?" John asked, so confused.

Torrie's emerald eyes glanced at him, wanting to help but she didn't know how. It had come to a situation where John for once wasn't the strongest.

"You're going to continue on without her, you don't need her to hurt all over again. You can move on, somehow"

"How? Tell me Torrie…what the hell do I do?" John shouted out wanting help, because he didn't know how to get out of this.

"I…don't…know" Torrie shook her head, she wanted to help but how the hell can she help? After her friend had just lost everything in his life.

"Tell me, tell me, please…tell me what…" that's when he slid down the wall he was leaning on. It was official.

John broke down to the floor. He was sitting on the floor, in the rain. It was really bad.

Torrie wrapped her hand around her mouth, with the rain falling down on her while her eyes saw an image she thought would never see. John sliding down the concrete wall, landing on the floor.

He was distraught. Sliding down the wall, losing the strength he possesses, the pain was enough to bring him down. John stayed there, his head hung low. He didn't get back up. He just stayed there.

"John" Torrie ran over, the heels of her black boots hit the concrete. She kneeled down in front of him and just hugged him tightly. Seconds of her kneeling in front, she wrapped her arms around John's neck, bringing John closer to her sweet embrace.

"Hold onto me" Torrie whispered to him. They embraced in the rain, getting soaked from the gentle raindrops from the dark sky. She felt the wind blowing through her locks while they hugged in the pouring rain.

She then felt his arms grip hold of her frame, she could still breathe thankfully but his grip was so tight, no air could get between them. She felt him leaning on her shoulder blade, while Torrie felt her hands latched to the back of his neck. She felt his body shuddering softly, he was crying for a brief moment.

Torrie just kept her arms around him, comforting him any way she can. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to be right here for you" Torrie whispered.

John didn't say a word, he just held onto her. He needed comfort. He was reaching out for it, and Torrie gave him, the best thing she had ever given him in their friendship. For once she was the shoulder to cry on.

Torrie looked up at the soft raindrops, while it descended from the night sky. She just shook her head, before she tightened her grip slightly on John. The hope shone in her eyes, reflecting in the night, that John would be okay. When it was all said and done, he would be back to himself.

The man, that she looked up too. The hero she had always found that lies in him. The friend that she would never forsake and take for granted. A true, honest, friend that would always there by her side. No matter what the storms, how much it rains. He would still be there for her.

John closed his eyes gently, feeling the silkness in her locks. His blue eyes portayed all the emotions he felt right now. He was thankful that he had someone to lean on, when he couldn't stand up on his own.

All the strength it meant nothing. He had Torrie right here, in his arms.

He still had one life to live, and he had one love to give. One chance to keep from falling, would Torrie be that one he could give it all. Has he got it all already and it was slowly started to silently fall into his life.

"What do I do now Torrie?" He softly muttered.

"You do exactly what you've always done, that is never give up"

John lowered his eyes down for a moment, but Torrie touched his cheek. So they were staring at each other, eye to eye.

"I mean it John, you find the strength, the will to get up and get ready for the next thing life decides to throw at you. You get up and say to it, is that all you've got" Torrie expressed, with a soft smile forming across her face.

"After all you're the only one I know, that can stand back up through everything. We all fall down, now it's time to get up on our feet" Torrie spoke.

"Harder said than done"

"You know someone told me a long time ago, life is hard and it's painful but we do it everyday. And no matter what, every storm there is a sunrise. We fall down, but we find the will to get back up, because at the end of the day. It makes it all worth it" Torrie told.

John listened, "Was I concussed when I told you that?"

Torrie shook her head, "No, John you're the only one I know that no matter what. You can face it, deal with It and stand back up. That's what you've got to do"

John listened, her words were ringing true but did he even have the strength to do it?

"You're the one John, that can get through it" Torrie's soft voice chimed.

John looked back at her, weakness was in his eyes. He didn't have the will rising up, the passion wasn't there, all there was…pain, weakness.

John shook his head, "I don't want to be the one anymore. I don't want…any of this" his voice softly told, in tears.

Torrie heard his words, it wasn't the John Cena she knew at all. He was a shell, the one that was sitting by the wall with her. Her heart broke, seeing her friend in such a state. Before the storm hit, she remember he was before.

Now he wasn't that person, she admired, was her strength and inspiration and secretly loved.

Now all her eyes saw, he was broken. Torn apart. Heartbroken…the worst he had ever been. A complete shell of devastation.

After that sentence, she saw it in his eyes. He had lost the faith, the hope. He wasn't full of life anymore. Everything he is. He had lost it all. The strength he had, gone. He wasn't himself anymore. He was lost, scared, depressed. He looked to be scared of his own shadow.

How could such a strength force, turn into a weak shell. All she wanted to do is hug him again. She wanted to make it all go away.

Torrie wanted to see John's smile again, she wanted to see the dimples sink in his face. But she didn't see anything close to that. All traced back to her eyes, was pain and hurt. He seriously needed help right now, she would do all she could to help no matter what. She would try her hardest.

"No, you can. Because I believe in you" Torrie told, right in his eyes.

John's head turned away, Torrie extended her hand to John. It was a sign of him getting back to his feet, would John take it?

"Take my hand, please. Show me you're at least strong enough to try" Torrie expressed.

John just took her hand, before he helped himself up. A small smile came across Torrie's face seeing him back on his feet.

"I'll try" he muttered.

Torrie stepped forwards, and hugged John. Hope was in her eyes, while John had the faint passion rising in his eyes. He didn't know if he can go through it all over again but he would try and fight back.

Torrie came from his shoulders, her emerald eyes came upon his sea blue eyes. They stood there opposite each other, staring at each other. Eye to eye. The rain was falling down from the sky. Landing on them both, it was dripping down from Torrie's blonde hair, while it was falling on John's head, dripping down from the top of his head, right down to his face.

Did they just find something to hold on? Have they found something? Found someone?

Hope was shining through while their eyes were staring at each other. Chemistry in the air was whirling around, a magical rhythm was silently between John and Torrie.

The atompshere of the night, the affect of the rain pouring down…the thud in each other's heart. Everything was there, the attraction, the feelings. Everything from the night, the rain, the attraction blended together.

John stared at Torrie, as she was staring right back with the rain dripping down from her hair and her hair blowing gently from the wind. She leaned in closer, he came closer to her, eyes closed. Seconds later, their lips met each other's. small little kiss in the rain.

It felt so right, and had a romantic feel to it.

Torrie pulled apart slightly, but John gave her some kind of signal. They both wanted this. He leaned his lips on her lips once again, Torrie's eyes closed as she started to kiss back again. The kiss then deepened in seconds, while the rain was pouring down.

The passion rose in a split moment, Torrie's arms wrapped around his neck while John's hands went on her hips, before they slid up her slender body, up into her hair. Her hands had come from his neck, down to his face. Both of her hands on the bottom of his cheeks.

The kiss was intense at the first, but then John and Torrie felt their bodies sink into the wonderful kiss they shared on the night of Survivor Series.

No words, no doubt, nothing. It all didn't matter. Their history, their friendship. At this moment, none of it mattered. Neither of them didn't care if a fan caught them or if anything got in the way. Nothing else mattered at this moment in time.

All that happened, was the kiss they both enjoyed. Waited secretly for years.

The kiss he felt, gave him the strength and the passion he needed. He found exactly what he was calling out for, Torrie…well she found exactly what she needed and wanted in her life.

She now knew, she's in love. But did John love her? All this questions, and these feelings hadn't even risen yet in their minds.

They decided to continue to kiss passionately in the night rain.

* * *

End Of Chapter.

Okay! Yay! It's been ages since I have wrote a kiss between John and Torrie lol.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appericate it. More drama is to come though, Jorrie won't be getting together just yet…if they will at all.

Love you guys. I loved John Cena's farewell adress, I cried again when he was very emotional. I hope he'll be back, he has too! WWE for me is not the same without him :( "Tears"

anyways, on a bright side thanks for reading and please do review!

Bye-Bye!

Next time: Torrie and John realise what has happened? John collapses because of the stress. It shows Torrie, she must tell him how she feels? She goes to John but why does she turn away, crying?


	3. Everything To Me

Chapter 3: Everything To Me

What seemed like forever, the wonderful, breath taking kiss lingered between John Cena and Torrie. Their arms were around each other, loving every moment of being in each other's arms. In a way it was everything they had been waiting for, secretly underneath.

Torrie always wondered in the back of her mind, what would the kiss feel like? What did John's kiss feel like? How would she feel once she had been kissed by him? Would it be everything she wondered and hoped for.

Judging from the light shining her natural face, yes it was everything she had ever wondered. His kiss had not left her disappointed in the slightest. She had loved every second of the kiss, so much she didn't want It to end. But of course, just like all good thing come to an end….it did.

Torrie kept her arms around his neck, as she stepped forwards to him. Cena ended up stepping back, he stumbled back into the wall. Back first. Torrie continued to kiss him, but noticed he hadn't continued to kiss her back.

"Okay…oww.." John groaned, before he softly chuckled looking at Torrie.

Once they were looking back at each other, what had happened just came flashing back to them. Torrie had the image of herself leaning down, kissing John once on the lips then when she pulled away slightly, thinking if it was the right thing to do. Cena crushed all that doubt in her mind, by kissing her back.

Torrie's eyes met John's, her head lowered down with a soft giggle.

What just happened sunk in to them.

"Emm…."

Torrie fiddled with her fingertips keeping her eyes on the concrete floor, the rain had stopped for the time being. John and Torrie never noticed the rain had stopped, god knows when the soft raindrops stopped from coming from the night sky.

"Err….right…" John rubbed the back of his neck, while his mind registered what had just happened with Torrie.

"Yeah" Torrie said in the same tone. Both of them were shocked at what had just taken place but neither of them regretted it.

"What…just happened?" John asked.

Torrie stared at him before she ran her fingers through her blonde brittle hair, thanks to the rain.

"Well you had a break down, I helped you up. The next thing I knew, we kissed until you fell back into the wall and yelped out in pain" Torrie explained.

John slowly nodded his head, while he understood what Torrie was telling him.

"Ummm…okay, that helped"

Torrie shrugged her shoulders, "You asked" she then lowered her eyelashes down to the floor, her lips were still tingling from the beautiful kiss she was given. Torrie bit her lip gently while she looked back up at John's ocean blue eyes.

They both were kind star struck at what had just happened. Was more to come? Was a relationship and more kisses on the horizon for them. They didn't know, but Torrie hoped there was.

"So….shall we call continue this inside?"

Torrie heard his words, and a wondered expression spread across her face. "Ummm…"

"Not like that, I mean talk" John answered.

Torrie's lips slide apart, while she giggled nervously. "Oh I see, yeah sure…lead the way" Torrie told.

John nodded his head while he walked up the steps to his hotel. He checked in, and opened his hotel room door. He opened the door for Torrie, as she walked she gave him a sweet smile before she stepped in. walking a few steps in to the room, she turned back to John. She had an image in her head, that she ran forwards, and kissed John so he would fall back into the door.

Torrie had shake the vision out of her mind, it seemed after sharing that kiss. It was her fantasy, it was all Torrie could think about right now. As she thought about it, she turned around to face John.

"So everything okay with you?" John asked.

Torrie nodded, "Yeah…you?"

"A lot better," John said, he then looked back at Torrie. "I mean, yeah everything that has happened, I'm not about to fall to pieces"

Torrie smiled back at him, "Good, that's really good you're stronger than that John" dangerous territory once again

John glanced at Torrie, even more was whirling around in his mind after the kiss he and Torrie shared. It felt wonderful, and it lit up his spirits like a firework and brought his strength back in moments. She had given him back his faith in himself, done exactly what he needed. Exactly what he wanted. That was great, but what was the problem is now John had to deal with what he feels with Torrie.

"Yeah, that's sweet of you Tor"

Torrie listened, before her cheeks stretched showing the dimples in her smile.

"So, it…was…"

"Spur of the moment, we both were feeling it. Emotion got the better of us" Torrie spoke as she looked back at John.

He agreed, "Yeah You're right, it got a little…too much" his voice trailed slowly when he found himself staring at Torrie once again.

"So….we'll just…carry on as normal…after being caught up in the moment" Torrie spoke while her eyes came upon his blue eyes. They tried to make excuses, and have some kind of rules for what had just happened. The reasons slowly faded, the moment they came upon each other's colourful eyes.

"Yeah, that…sounds…" John and Torrie leaned back to each other, and kissed each other again. It was like they couldn't help themselves. The chemistry in the air, was just out of control. They couldn't hold on anymore, they had no strength to fight the temptation. After the kiss they shared in the rain, it just wanted them both wanting more of each other.

Torrie felt John's lips massage against hers, she felt his fingers back on the back of her head, touching her silk, mirror shine hair. She had her hand on his muscular forearm. She couldn't believe how much she wanted, and loved being kissed by John. She had never experienced it before, even when she was part of the Diva's Division. She had never had the pleasure of it.

She was going to on RAW once, she was going to feel his kiss on National Television. But fate ruined that…for Torrie instead they put Maria Kanellis instead of Torrie. She remembered when she had found out she was being replaced, and instead put in a heel role…she was not happy at all, Torrie was disappointed, she remembered that night, she was jealous and did not speak to Maria for weeks after that.

She was not happy, she remembered doing some Kiss Cam thing with Victoria, she was not happy at all. Saying Maria was going to get her ass beat tonight, and let down everyone.

She kissed John, wondering if she felt that way years ago, how come it had only come to light of her feelings towards John. Torrie knew she always had some kind of crush on John? I mean come on? Who didn't in the diva's locker room. Everyone she was friends back in the day, had a crush on John Cena and Randy Orton. They were like the two cuties of the WWE locker room. Randy was RAW's and John was Smack down.

Torrie always knew she had a attraction to John, she adored him as a friend. Everything he does for charity, was a blessing in itself. She had forever respect for him for that alone. But for being a friend to her for so many years, she had considered him one of the closest if not the closest superstar she ever came friends with.

How she came to this conclusion because even after she left, he still kept in contact with her. Time had driven them apart, they may have apart but their friendship would never fade away. She also knew that she would miss him when she felt herself moving on, and letting go of WWE. She knew that she would have John with her wherever she would end up, wherever she'll go, he'll be right there somehow with her. She would always lean upon him, being the true, honest friend he is to her.

John would stand by, and always defend her. We'll be her defender if she ever needed it. She didn't have to ask him, he would be right there defending her corner.

That shown her that she would never be alone in this world. Someone in the this big wide world would always give her that shoulder to talk too, or cry on. She hoped that they would still be friends, and they were. Years of talks, memories, good and bad were living proof of that.

Torrie was there for John, and he was right there for her. When they needed someone to turn too. It was would be each other they would turn too, no matter the case or the problem. They would always stand by each other, and see through the storm. And keep their friendship the same, before the storm hit.

All these feelings were going through her mind, as she continued to kiss John. What felt like hours, it was only seconds they were stood there, kissing. She couldn't believe all these feelings were always there, and she never noticed.

They risen up on the night where John needed someone, and now it was always going to be there lingering in the back of her mind. After all those years, being friends? How can she had not realised it….how could she have just denied and ignored it.

She built a life, she had been with other guys….and none of them worked. Not even with Nick…it just crumbled at the middle of August.

"_How can it just be so sudden like this? How come I never realised? What the hell do I feel? It's strong I know that much…wow, his kiss. Wow….I can barely breathe right now. Oh he looks good to me" Torrie thought in her mind.. _

After everything they have been through, all the memories. How can they just resurface like that? Or was they always lying underneath the lying, denying feelings. Were the feelings buried so deep, that Torrie never thought about it. Whatever reason they had risen back up in her heart, she can not forget or move on now.

Torrie felt John give her one last kiss on the lips before he pulled away. Once he saw Torrie standing there. He realised it had just happened now. "Okay, this is weird" he ended up turning back, feeling the stress suddenly get the better of him.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, while she stood there looking at John. She stepped away from him, touching her lips gently, thinking of the second kiss they just shared. What the hell was being expectedly thrown at them? All these sparks? All this attraction….it had them kissing twice in one night.

Her body was tingling all over, she felt herself breathless from the second kiss. Her heart was racing, being in John's arms, she couldn't help but feel the racing in her heart. She couldn't get enough of it, if John kissed her again, in seconds…one split second, she would kiss back.

_John rubbed his temple, while he tried to think of what was going on in his life. "Okay so let me get this straight…..your marriage…..okay train wreck…..you're been fired….and hours later, you've been kissing your best friend, not once, twice" John thought in his mind. _

He then blinked at the wall, thinking of what he just thought. Lied it all out on the table. Something so sudden, so unexpected had just landed in his life. John wasn't quite sure what it meant.

Torrie stood there, still with her heart thumping almost out of her chest. Her eyes were on John, and the floor every few seconds. What had just happened, was an echo through his mind. What did he feel for Torrie? Was it love? Was it a attraction? What!

John rubbed his fingertips on his face, while his mind started to go around and around with what is going on at the moment. He then looked at Torrie, as she stood looking at the wall.

"_Oh she looks good to me, could be amazing for me….got everything want, everything I need…I can barely breathe right now…" John thought in his head, while his eyes wondered at Torrie, while he felt his heart pounding in his chest. _

He had never felt this way before, with Torrie. John knew she was one of the most beautiful women on the planet. He knew she had such a beautiful presence, a sweet smile, funny girl, can be a little over caring, considerate….and she was a real type of girl. Ordinary girl, the glitz and glamour didn't change who she was at all.

She knew she was successful, she knew she had a wonderful life but that didn't make her have a bad attitude, Torrie didn't love herself, in a shocking way, Torrie didn't even think she was that pretty.

Torrie is exactly he had always wanted, his type of woman. Could it be the woman he's been waiting on? Could she be that diamond in the rough that has finally beamed.

Torrie turned back, she and John had fallen in silence. She hated the silence, it was like they both were worried about what was going on? The brink of silence just drove Torrie crazy, she wanted someone to speak. She didn't care what about, just someone end the silence that had filled the room.

After the kiss they shared, could they be exactly what each other needs? That special someone. After all no one in wants to be alone in this world. Everyone wants to feel like someone cares. What do they say? There's gotta be somebody for everyone. There's got to be a soul mate out there for everyone in the world. Maybe they just found it. Finally found everything they ever wanted and more.

Torrie looked at John, brushing her blonde hair with her fingertips nervously.

"Can someone…at least say something please?"

John guided Torrie to the couch, she sat down and he took a seat next to her.

John gulped down the lump in his throat, "I think….we should just forget what has happened tonight"

Torrie nodded her head softly. "Yeah, it's been a long, emotional night"

John nodded, doing everything he could for them not to kiss again. "Yeah you're right about that"

"I should get…going, that way nothing else will happen" Torrie explained.

John looked at her, he stood up from the couch. He must have sat up too quick, with everything that has been happening lately. He felt some kind of dazed feeling succumb his body. The stress of tonight, and the broken pieces of his personal life had suddenly taken a physical turn for the worst.

Torrie stood up, "Right well I should go" John nodded his head while he closed his eyes for a moment. He felt a hard weight on his body, that was weakening him.

Torrie took in a breath before she turned back. She went to say something about what had just happened. "John I just want you to know…that…I didn't mean any of this to happen, internally I am not taking advantage of you in any way" Torrie explained.

"I know, don't worry"

"But, you're in pieces right now. I just wanted to help you like you helped me a lot before. When my life was in pieces, and I was broken….you were the one that saved me." Torrie softly spoke.

"Tor, it's alright" John tried to get his vision back to normal.

"No I mean it, what happened. With…the kiss…or kisses…I never meant…for that to happen. It's just when I felt you kiss back, I just let it all go" Torrie explained.

"Uh huh"

"I feel so guilty, like I took advantage of your vulnerable state" She just can't let go. She tried to hide away from the feelings but they were just there. Her friendship feelings were fading like a flower, like a rose…the rose was blossoming into love. She can just tell from how she looks at John. Her eyes are just sparkling like diamonds in the dark.

He just lit her up, every little part of him. Was part of Torrie. He was truly everything to her. There was nothing for John to fear or feel anymore, everything he need and want is right here, lying in the heart of Torrie. She hoped to god, one day he would see that, he's is everything to the honey blonde.

"Torrie, it's okay"

"I want you to know, you mean so much to me as…a friend…you're everything to me as a friend goes" Torrie quickly changed her words.

John looked at her, "You're everything to me too"

Torrie glanced at him, a sparkling light of a smile came across her face "Really?"

"Yeah…the best friend I'll ever find in the Diva's past, present or future"

Torrie's smile faded slowly "Oh yeah" she kept a grin across her face.

"Is anything else you want to say?" John spoke as he kept seeing like 4 Torrie's at the door.

Torrie looked at him, "No it's fine. Good night John"

"Night Tor"

Torrie turned on her heel, she took a step but she turned back. "No…..actually there was something I…" her words suddenly faded when she saw John's face had lost the colour.

He looked quite pale.

Seeing the pale colour in his face, Torrie's eyes grew in concern. "John, are you okay? You look pale"

"I'm okay, just tired"

"No you look really pale, I mean the colour in your face is gone" Torrie explained, the worry was in her voice while her eyes flooded with concern.

John didn't answer, he breathed out before he collapsed back down to the floor gaining a soft, but high scream from Torrie.

"John, oh my god! John!" Torrie screamed horrified, once he fell down. The man she had kissed tonight, just collapsed down to the floor in front of her eyes. That terrified her.

Torrie felt herself start to freeze on the spot, but her legs moved not letting herself be frozen in a moment. She ran over at John's side, immediately she kneeled beside his frame. One knee on the floor, and both of her heels were digging in the carpet.

"John, oh god are you okay" she asked, but didn't get any kind of response, he didn't even move.

He lied there face down, with one of hands on his wrist, and the other lying on the carpet of his hotel room.

Torrie leaned down, closer to his body. "John, come on wake up. You're scaring me" Torrie felt her body start to shake with fear. Tears were coming to her eyes when she realised he wasn't waking up.

He just lied there face down on the floor. She had to turn on his back. Torrie reached out her hands, on his shoulder and did all she could to gently turn on his back. John's arm lighted up, but it fell down silently on the carpet lying on the floor.

Since she had moved him, his t shirt had rolled up to his ribs area, so Torrie could see his midsection rising in and out due to breath he had in his body.

Torrie watched closely, checking to see he is still breathing. Thank god. He was.

His abs shown, when he breathed in and out still lying unconscious. Once she saw John's back was lying on the floor, she saw his eyes closed. His chest and stomach was rising rapidly, so thankfully he was still breathing.

But he was still unconscious, everything that had happened lately finally got the best of him. Obviously he is not immortal, he falls down just like every other person. That's exactly what had happened to John.

Torrie flicked back her blonde hair, moving her head as she tended to John. "John, wake up please, you're scaring me" Torrie softly told, but he remained unresponsive.

Seeing him like this, a motionless body. It brought her feelings to a conclusion. Her heart told Torrie, she's indeed in love with John.

Torrie wrapped her hand around her mouth, while her eyes kept on the image of John. She leaned closer, and touched his cheek. Tears were forming in her eyes, while she looked at him. He meant so much to her, and to see him like this, pierced her right in the heart.

She ran her fingertips on his cheek, with her other hand on his chest. She felt so close right now, she could feel him breathe. Her hand on his chest, felt to rise in his body.

The softest touch of her fingers, brought John to move. His head slightly titled, his eyes didn't open but his arm bent, so he could massage his head with his fingers.

"John, oh god are you alright? Do you want me to get you a doctor? Glass of water, anything? I'll do it" Torrie's voice brought John completely around after he suddenly fainted.

He was knocked off his feet for a moment, it must have been all the emotions, feelings, past, present, memories all came bouncing at once, it had just knocked him senseless. He had to have a moment to breathe, he wasn't given that….so his body shut down for a few moments.

"What? Happened?" John found himself on the floor, with Torrie leaning closer his face.

"You collapsed, sweetheart are you alright?" Torrie's concerned voice told.

John gazed at Torrie, he felt weight gone that he felt before. His vision was slowly returned back to normal, he didn't feel like he had just been hit over the head with something hard. Torrie's words were quick, and full of worry…he didn't quite understand.

"Wait?….who…what?" he mumbled.

"John, you collapsed about 5 minutes ago….how do you feel now?"

"I fainted?"

"Yeah, how do you feel now?" Torrie moved from her spot, and went above his head, so she could see the look in his eyes, make sure he was okay.

John continued to lie down on the floor, his eyes closed and opened a few times, his head tilted to the left side, feeling still a little dazed. He could feel the air between his lips, and his body rising up and down while he lied there. His chest kept on rising up and down softly breathing. His stomach rose rapidly with his chest, with his body recovering from the sudden shut down.

His lips moved, with his mouth closed before they slid apart once again, letting a breath release.

"How do I feel?"

"Yeah, do you want to get a doctor or anything?" she was right there by his side.

John opened his eyes, he felt his body finally take control. "No, No I'm alright. Just need a moment to breathe that's all" John told, he didn't want Torrie to worry. He hated a fuss, and he knew Torrie would be fussing over him for hours.

"I'm fine, Tor"

"You just collapsed a second ago, how can you be fine" she saw him start to sit up, so she went behind his back and helped him so he could lean with his back on the couch.

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine…then it just went all black"

Torrie stared, "You went white as ghost, no kidding"

"I looked like Sheamus?"

Torrie nodded, while she kneeled there beside him. "Yep, you went from colourful to really, really pale"

"Great, all I need" John rubbed his temple, he felt his breathing start to return to normal, it wasn't as rapid as it was when he was standing there then he was on the floor.

"Probably just got too much for you" Torrie spoke.

"Yeah probably" John agreed.

Torrie looked back at him, with the concern still lighted up in her eyes. "Are you sure you;'re okay?"

"Yeah I feel a lot better than I did" John answered, he took a moment before he stood back on his feet.

Torrie stood up, and smiled seeing him standing tall again "It's good to see you standing John"

"I have no idea what happened, I really don't"

"The stress of everything that has been happening lately, got to you in a bad way. You didn't give your body chance to breathe, so it just shut down for a moment. When it gets too much, you're body can switch off like that" Torrie spoke with a snap of her fingers.

"Ohh, okay. Hope it doesn't happen again"

"It won't, if you don't bottle so much inside" Torrie said with a nudge.

"When you are too proud, you tend to do that"

Torrie agreed, "Yep you do, anyways I better get going. It's getting late"

"Do you want me to take you?" John asked.

"I'd rather get a cab, then be in a car where the driver has just collapsed thank you" Torrie said politely.

John nodded, "Yeah okay, I can understand that"

"I really do care about you John, so never do that to me ever again" Torrie giggled gently.

John came forwards, grinning handsomely. He put his arms around her so he can hug her. One of Torrie's arms went around the back of his neck, with her hand resting on the back of his neck, with the other on his back. John's hands both were on her back keeping the blonde closer.

John let his arms go, Torrie's fingers touched the material of the t shirt. They parted for each other's arms, after one final embrace.

Torrie giggled sweetly, while she stepped closer, "I'll see you around John"

"Yeah you too, take care Torrie. As always, you need me you know where I am. Well not in WWE in anymore….I mean, well you've got my number" John spoke.

Torrie nodded "Yeah, take care yourself and good luck with everything" she gently placed a kiss on his cheek, and the look in his clear crystal blue eyes, wanted her to move a kiss to his lips but she had to do all she could to walk away.

That is what she did, she gave him that beautiful, bright smile she always had before leaving through the door.

John watched the door close, he blinked at the door wondering if he should walk away or open it. John kept staring at the door, wondering what his heart was calling him out to do?

While Torrie walked down the corridor, palm of her hand on her chest while she continued walking away. "Just keep walking, forget it all. Friends that is what you will stay.." Torrie thought, as she walked.

She had the missed, the brunette that walked down the same corridor that she just came from. The woman with two sparkling rings on her hand, knocked on the door in front.

John heard his door being knocked. He thought it was Torrie so he went to the door. He opened, and his grin faded when he didn't see Torrie. It wasn't the honey blonde that was here only minutes ago, it was someone else

His heart still took one beat, with his blue eyes coming upon the image of something he really didn't want to see right now.

His wife.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's not usually how you say hello to me" She spoke back.

"Oh okay, so shutting the door in your face wouldn't be a way to greet you would it?" he sarcastically spoke.

"Do exactly what you want, but I'm not going anywhere until you hear what I have to say" Liz spoke back.

John looked at her, before he let go of the door, letting her step into his room even if he liked it or didn't.

"What is it you have come to say to me?"

She looked up at him. "Sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything, and I'm sorry for what happened tonight"

"You expect me to believe that? When you have me an ultimatum. I either leave or you leave me?"

"I…"

John suddenly laughed "Oh look at that, you left me anyways"

"I wasn't thinking straight okay, I….don't like WWE. I hate you're always the centre of it. I hate what it stands for, and I hate that I can't have a relationship with the man that I love so very much…."

"I'm not listening to all this again, take your lies and games somewhere else" John spoke.

"John I'm not lying, I still love you. I still want us to be together"

"What? Are you kidding! You're the one that left me! You throw our lives away on the day of our anniversary, wonderful timing isn't it?"

"Well now you're in the WWE, we can try again"

"I don't think so, been there, done that a thousand times"

"You left, you decided to get fired because you still want us"

"No I decided to get fired because it was the right thing for me to do,. It had nothing to do with you"

"Why are you making this so difficult" She snapped.

"Because I'm not going through this again with you? I gave you everything I had. I did everything I could to make you happy. Whatever you wanted, I got it for you. I tried everything to make you happy"

"You could have brought me a palace! I didn't want any of that! I wanted you! You never gave me that! You always put that place first, I had online marriage! You didn't have a marriage John, a life. You had a schedule.. I was tired of having a relationship with your answer phone" She let out.

John rubbed his temple, he didn't needs this right now. "I don't need this right now" he opened the door, and left. Liz followed him, she was not going to let him walk away from their marriage without a fight.

…...

Torrie was staring outside the window silent, while she was in a cab on the way back to her hotel. While she sat there, she brought her coat closer to warm herself up. Her mind was full of thoughts of John and new love she had found and felt for him.

It was special alright, she now knew how she felt is love.

She's in love with John.

"Listen to your heart.."

Torrie suddenly stepped closer to the driver. "Hi sorry, can you go back? There's something I need to do. I need to tell someone something I should have told them a long time ago"

"Sure" The cab driver turned the car around.

"Thank you, I'll pay double" Torrie spoke, she watched the car go down the same journey.

A anxious but excited smile came across her face.

She's on her way to tell John exactly how she feels.

"Is this person someone special?"

Torrie nodded her head, still smiling naturally. With all the hope of new love sparkling in her eyes.

"To Me, Yes. He's Everything To Me"

…...

Torrie climbed out of the cab, she paid the driver.

"Would you like picking up?"

"Emm I'm not too sure right now, if I do. I'll call you"

"Alright darling" The man closed the cab. "Good luck"

Torrie waved him off, she was standing on the sidewalk. All the hope in the world, she almost felt scared of what she was going to do. She was ready to tell him everything, the feelings. All the love she had for him. She was ready to declare.

"_Okay I'm gonna do it. I hope he feels the same way. Please, please feel the same way_" Torrie breathed in softly, taking a second to brace herself to what she was going to do.

Torrie took a step into the road, she walked over the road to get to the hotel entrance. Something caught her eye in the place where she and John were standing before. Torrie's eyes looked on, she waited for a moment to make sure it was him, and she wasn't going to say "I love you" to a complete stranger.

The colour of the night didn't help matters, so once she had made the connection. Torrie took in a very deep breath, she took the risk by stepping closer to John. A smile was beaming on her face as she walked but that smile was going to be fading in the next few minutes.

Torrie took steps closer, her smile still across her face. Bright and beautiful. She ran her fingers through her hair. She was ready, her heart was finally ready to let out all the feelings. So much love she had for John.

Torrie's smile slowly faded, from the moment she saw what was in front of her in the distance. John was standing there talking to a woman. She knew exactly who that woman was. They looked quite close. They didn't look like they were arguing and shouting at each other. Torrie continued to look on, the wind was blowing gently in the night. Her locks were coming across her face softly, but her eyes still saw the image. The moment her heart broke, is when she saw John and this woman share a kiss.

It broke her heart, she went from total happiness to complete devastation in seconds.

"No…" Torrie's lips slid apart. Her head shook in heartbreak. Her facial expression told the story how she was feeling.

She didn't want to fall to pieces, but she had no choice. Seeing the kiss, the same place she and John shared their first kiss, just put a dagger through her heart. It tore through all the possibilities of happiness.

What she had seen tore Torrie to pieces, all the chances she felt. It was too late. She knew that, she was too late. The chance was there and she let it all slip by her fingers again. He was going to walk out of her life once again.

She had returned. It tore straight through like a storm. Torrie couldn't stand any longer, her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't stand there looking any longer. Torrie turned on her heel, and ran away from the hotel. Her hand was in front of her mouth as she just ran away, to a point of nowhere. No direction.

Everything she knew, everything she tried to hold on too….was now gone, out of her reach. Now she had to say goodbye.

"_I don't want to see Goodbye To You John…" Torrie thought, in tears. _

Torrie continued to run away, as far as she could. Once the tears were risen up to the point of falling. She stopped, and just got back in the cab. No words, just paid the money. She ran to her room, closed the door. And the moment she saw she was alone her hotel room.

She slid down the wall near the door, with her hand on her mouth and nose. Tears fell down from her eyes. Her eyelashes lowered before her head perked up at the ceiling. Her eyes gently closed again, the lashes from her eyes let go of the tears that were falling down.

The heartbreak tore through her. It wasn't fair for this to happen, she had realised…the moment she was going to reveal all to John. All her love, everything she felt for him…..

It was too late. His wife came back like a silent storm. Torrie had to deal with the fact she was in love with a married man…that was too much for her to handle. She was hurt badly, deeply from what she had seen before her eyes. it wasn't fair, she wanted it to be like a nightmare she can wake up, and it wouldn't have happened. Torrie still had a chance. She wanted it so badly to be just a dream, that it wasn't happening to her.

Torrie gained some strength, bringing herself back to her feet. She climbed on her bed. Kicking off her heels. She saw her phone was flooded with messages from her friends, asking how it all went? Torrie didn't answer a single one.

Torrie lied down on the bed, resting her head on her elbow. All she did, was lie her head on the pillow. Tears came down from her eyes while she softly cried to herself in a dark, silent room. Too much for her bare right now, so all the Boise Beauty was cry her heart out thinking everything she could have had, she just lost it all.

Slipping through her fingers, leaving her with a broken heart. All the stars had faded away in Torrie's skies. She can only hope she sees them again someday. Until then, tonight she would cry her heart out.

You never know what you've got, until it's gone.

Exactly how Torrie felt, she had John in the palm of her hand and now…he was gone.

...

Awww No! That isn't good at all. Poor Torrie :( but was it exactly what she saw? or is there more to it. Maybe It's not what it seems to be.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! please continue with the reviews! :D

Bye-Bye again!

Next Time: Is what Torrie saw exactly what she think it is? does she still have a chance? A secret comes out that shocks John, it's not Torrie's declaration.


	4. Without You, I Can't Breathe

Chapter 4: Without You, I Can't Breathe.

The only sound was a ticking clock hanging up on the wall, with a soft tick or tock noise in the silent, dark room. The same room where the heartbroken, tear stained Torrie Wilson lied on the bed.

She wasn't crying anymore, but tears were still in her eyes. She had been drained from the crying she had tonight so she just lied there, in complete darkness and silence.

It has only been hours ago, that she was smiling and feeling happy…..excited to what lies ahead on the open road. Now…she's absolutely heartbroken, she knew the moment her heart broke in half when she saw John and Liz kiss.

She felt it, she felt the break in her heart. All her hopes, and dreams had smashed to pieces on the floor. Her eyelashes lowered underneath her eyes, still lying on the bed.

She didn't want to do anything. Torrie didn't even want to think about the future. After what she had seen, the future she thought was on the horizon. Bright light beaming down on the road…had suddenly broke up after a hurricane had destroyed everything.

While she lied there, all the thoughts, all the feelings that she had now in her heart was talking to her.

John? John Cena, the man that had always been there as a friend. The hero she could always rely on. Strong, most honourable man she had ever come to know. A real, honest, caring, funny man, and now…the man she has fallen deeply in love with.

She had him in the her grasp, and she had just let go. His wife had returned, knowing John. She knew John would take her back, and give their marriage another go. As much as it pains, and hits Torrie close to the chest. She knew that is exactly what John would do.

"_It's not fair" Torrie mumbled to herself. tears falling down from her eyes. _

She looked up at the window, hearing the rain drops once again smashing against the glass. Seeing the rain, just brought back the moment she felt John's kiss.

The memory coming through her mind, just made Torrie's face crumble, and tears fell down from her eyes once again.

She was all alone, in a dark, room with only the sound of the rain sliding down her window.

Her heart was broken. She didn't think no one could ever fix her again, so no one should even try.

The one she wanted more than anything, belonged to another. At least that is what Torrie thought.

Could the honey blonde be wrong? Was there still a chance lying on the horizon? If so, will she finally take the chance, and let herself be happy with someone that she has always considered a part of her, and will always remain in her heart forever.

…...

John's eyes looked at his wife, the woman he thought he would love for eternity, that he would always be right beside her forever, the woman he had taken the hand in marriage. He didn't think it would come to this.

One word.

Goodbye.

"We can try"

"No we can't, we try all the time Liz. Nothing works. We're a complete train wreck"

"We fight, we argue, we break up that is what we do"

"Not this time, I can't do this anymore"

"Why?"

John looked at her, the image of Torrie smiling back at him went through his mind "Things have changed"

"What?"

"This time, it's not going to change I'm done with this. I want a divorce" he couldn't believe it, he had said it. It shocked him that he ever have those words come up from his mouth.

He never ever thought he would say that word, now. It had been done. He had said the word.

John stared at her, she just gazed at him and just took off her rings and threw them down on the floor, before she stormed away. Obviously that is how she wanted to end it, then John was fine with that.

"Great, childish right to the end" John mumbled to himself. He stepped, and picked up the two diamond rings. As he was standing up, he noticed another shine from something a little far away from where he and Liz were standing.

John walked closer, and he picked up the silver bracelet that was lying on the concrete. John held it between his fingers, when he made the connection of who the bracelet belonged too, his eyes widened and his breathing seemed to increase.

He knew the owner of the bracelet.

Torrie. She must have come back to him…

"Oh no, no…please say it's not…" He turned over, and saw a engraving with TW on the silver plate.

"Oh of course it is…" John moaned.

John continued to look at the engraving of her initials. TAW (Torrie Anne Wilson) John didn't have any luck at all at the moment, of course fate would make the worst possible scenario to take place.

"_Maybe…it was Tara Williams….Tera Wallis…." He then let out a sigh, feeling his body rise with air before he released it. His frame lowered back down when he knew exactly who it belonged too. _

"_Oh no of course not, knowing my luck…it's exactly who I think it is" John thought in his head. _

His blue eyes looked at the pink stone in the bracelet, that told him exactly who had dropped the bracelet. "Oh of course it is, damn it" John mumbled.

John rubbed his temple while he held the bracelet, he took in a soft breath. Suddenly he felt like he was struck by lightning when something came rushing back through his mind.

"Oh…no…"

John knew Torrie must have seen the kiss he shared with Liz. Okay now that can not be very good at all.

John didn't think she must have stayed around for the goodbyes which means, the honey blonde might think he's getting back together with his soon to be ex wife.

John got out his phone, he dialled Torrie's number and waited for an answer.

John knew what he had to do, by the end of the night. He can't sleep or rest until he finds Torrie, and tells her exactly what happened…and exactly how he feels.

He now had a mission, and he won't rest until that mission is completed.

Tell Torrie the truth.

That she is the one that his heart beats for, that she is the one that he wants and needs more than anything.

She's the one.

…...

Torrie looked up at the rain sliding down from the window, with her eyes focused on the soft raindrops dripping down from her hotel window. She didn't notice her phone was lighting up on the bed.

It was lying still in her purse, but her bag had been opened when she just fell on the bed. Her focus on the window, she missed her phone lighting up like 5 times with the same name on the screen.

"John"

…...

After what felt like the millionth time he had heard Torrie's voice message. Cena didn't want to leave a message, he wanted to speak to her personally but no such luck. All he got was a voice message greeting him, saying "Hi you reached Tor's cell, not here right now sweeties, please leave a message, mwah!"

John looked at up at the night sky feeling the rain softly come from the clouds, again he felt the rain slide down his facial features. He kept his phone against his ear. He couldn't get hold of her or even find her. John had no idea where Torrie was right now…and she wouldn't pick up her phone.

After the hundredth time he listened to voice message, he heard the beep and started to talk. "Torrie, it's John look I know you came back…..but…I really need to talk to you, darling, please call me back" he ended the call.

He stood there in the rain, holding his phone in his hand. He didn't care that he was being soaked right now. He was concerned and worried for Torrie. He wondered what she was thinking when she saw that kiss.

Was she angry? Was she hurt? Did she care? John didn't know and that is what made him concerned, what if she took it completely the wrong way. Cena didn't think for a moment that Torrie would come back in the first place.

He didn't think in his wildest dreams, this would ever happen. Fall for Torrie. He didn't see any of it coming?

John dialled a number and got a voice that shattered him. "This phone is blocked from your call" John let his phone fall from his ear, as he realised, Torrie must have blocked him. He lost her as potential girlfriend? And now a friend?

"Okay think John, think John, come on think about what to do now?"

John couldn't even think about resting, he somehow had to find her. In a town that is huge, and has loads of hotels. Torrie could be in any of them so that didn't make his job any easier. Somehow tonight, before the night is over….the sunrise appears.

He will find her.

John looked at his phone, he pressed a number on the speed dial and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello" A yawn answered the phone.

"Randy"

"Do you have any idea what the time is?" Randy's voice snapped.

"It's only 12"

"I have a two year old daughter, that is late. What do you want?" Randy asked yawning again.

"You know that I got fired, so you would retain your championship"

"Your point?"

"I'm cashing in that favour right now, I need your help Randy"

"Okay, what's up?"

"Right I know this is going to sound strange, and out of the blue but I really need to know something"

"You would be forgotten I'll make sure of that" Randy spoke.

"No, no, I'm not bothered about that right now. I need to do something"

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Torrie is staying?"

"Torrie?" Randy asked confused.

"Yeah, blonde woman from Boise. Sweet smile." John told over the phone.

"Houston, she lives in Houston Texas the last I heard" Randy spoke back.

"No, I mean now. Look hotel name, hotel room number do you know?" John asked.

"What do you think I am? A detector of trace of Torrie Wilson?"

"Well do you know?"

"John, if I did. I would be a stalker and divorced the next hour" Randy spoke back.

"Randy, now is not the time of games. Do you know or not?"

"I'm afraid buddy I don't" Randy spoke.

"Great, she's here somewhere in this place I have no idea where"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Long story, I just need to know"

"Well the only ones I know that Torrie still speaks too, Stacy is her best friend."

"Stacy?"

"Yeah she might know"

"Great, can you ask her?"

"I don't have her number"

"You have her twitter, you can ask her"

"Yeah okay? I haven't spoke to Stacy in years and I'll just ask her where Torrie is staying, yeah that wouldn't look weird at all" Randy sarcastically spoke.

"I just need to find her Randy, please"

"I…." Randy groaned.

John looked up at the night sky, a plea came across his face. His crystal eyes shown the desperation he felt right now. He had to find her.

"Please Randy" John spoke in the same tone.

"Alright I'll message her, and I don't know when or if she'll get back to me"

"She worships you, of course she will"

"Okay, you want me to do that now?"

"Yes"

"I can do it in the morning?"

"No Randy, I need it now"

"But I'm really tired, Alana is going to be keeping me up all night if I don't sleep now"

"I got fired tonight for you, so you owe me"

"Oh fine, but you can never use that again" Randy spoke.

"You going to message her?"

"Yes it's a long shot but I'll try she may know. Just a second. Okay Stacy…twitter page….okay this isn't going to be strange at all" Randy mumbled to himself.

Randy went to message but he thought of something. "Umm I can't send Stacy personal messages? She is not following me?"

"So, send her a message"

"But fans will be able to see it"

"I don't care, gives sites something to gossip about Please Randy. I need to find Torrie, Please"

"Alright, alright, Just a second"

"Hi Stacy, first thing how are you? I need to know something…do you know where Torrie is staying in Miami at the moment?" Randy sent the message. That is going to get a lot of raised eyebrows.

"Anything?" John asked over the phone.

"I just sent it, give her chance"

"Randy, I don't have a lot of time"

"Why don't you just put on something on your twitter. Whoever knows where Torrie Wilson is staying….can have a date with you? I'm sure you'll find out" Randy spoke.

"Randy…."

"Oh wait, I just got a beep? Hold on" Randy opened his twitter, and message from Stacy.

"I got a message from Stacy" Randy said as he was on his laptop.

"Yeah what does it say?"

"Hello you" Randy read the tweet in the phone.

"Randy, anything about Torrie?"

"Nope"

"Randy, will you just ask her where she might think Torrie is! Please! Say you'll take her out shopping, give her Championship, marry her! I don't fricking care!" John told over the phone.

"Okay, okay….just a second" Randy spoke. "If Sam asks I will send her to you?"

"Fine, I've already dealt with one wife"

"Wait what? You are getting back together?"

"Randy, focus"

"Are you?"

"No! that's why I need to find Torrie…."

"You've lost me"

"Torrie and I kissed tonight, and she's the one thing I got right Randy. I want her to be with me, but she saw the kiss between Liz and I. and now I can't find her. She won't pick up her phone"

Randy went silent…..before he spoke up. "Okay…wait what?" he asked again, he didn't understand any of it. He got lost at the "Torrie and I kissed"

"You lost me at the kiss part…too early…..or too late….my head hurts" Randy groaned.

"I think I'm in love with Torrie, I need to find her to tell her" John told Randy.

"Right, if you just said that. Hang on a second I know exactly what to say., Stacy is still online. Hold on" Randy spoke as he typed another message.

"Hey Stace, sweetheart I'm fine. Hope you are okay? Do you know where Torrie is right now?"

"Miami, I saw at Survivor Series. I can't believe she did that. Wow! Congratulations to you"

"Yeah do you know…where she is staying now?" Randy tweeted back.

He got a personal message from Stacy Keibler. She had the hotel name, the address and the phone number and the directions.

"Right I got it all, Stacy gave me all the details with a question mark at the bottom…..so I'll have to explain that to her."

"Right?"

"You're definitely in love with Torrie" Randy told.

"How do you know that?"

"Calling me, making me message someone I haven't in years let's just say…it shows" Randy told.

John listened to Randy thinking what his friend just said. Maybe he really is in love with Torrie? To go that extreme length, to find her.

"What am I going to tell Stacy?"

"Say whatever you like, I got to go. Thanks Randy" John cut off the call.

Randy heard the dialling tone, "Oh your welcome" he put down his phone on the table. He looked at the message, and clicked reply.

"It's not for me, it's for John. I think they are finally going to get together" Randy messaged her.

Moments later, a message came through. Bold letters came on the screen. "YAY! FINALLY! J.

Randy looked at the message, he ended up with a smile cross his face. He enjoyed that moment he was talking with Stacy again. He loved his wife very much but he always loved Stacy, as a friend. So maybe this was a good thing, and he could get his friendship back with the tall blonde.

…...

John got his car keys, he got in his car. He shut his car door, and put his seatbelt on. He drove to the highest speed limit you can go too. He drove down the road. He turned the steering wheel before he continued down the road.

He came upon the hotel that Torrie was staying at. John stopped his car, he opened his car door. It was quite late, so no one would was around so he could slip in without being noticed.

John came through the glass gold doors, he came upon a fancy hotel lobby. He saw marble floor, the hotel was very nice. Neat and tidy. John walked into the lobby. He then remembered he hadn't got Torrie's hotel room door.

"Oh great…." John rubbed his temple.

He looked around, and didn't see anyone in the lobby. He sighed feeling like he was about to give up. Like a flash of hope, a door opened, a petite girl came through the door holding files.

She had strawberry blonde hair with a black hair band on, she was wearing a black skirt with black tights and a white blouse with a black jacket on. She also had a name tag on, "KellyMarie"

She was muttering to herself, while she typing on a computer in front of her. She also had a sandwich next to her. Obviously she was on a break, she had a Dr Pepper Bottle next to her sandwich.

She suddenly got a text on her phone. She looked at it as she drinking her bottle. "No!" her face dropped, "I can't believe I missed that! The night I decide to do a shift! They show up! Damn it! John and Torrie…that's not fair" She mumbled to herself.

John was looking at the sweet, but a little crazy receptionist. The hotel was silent, no cleaners. Nothing. It was just her and him. Only she hadn't noticed him yet.

John continued to gaze, and what made him grin is when he saw something on her purse. Purple Pendent "Never Give Up"

He had found exactly what he needed to find Torrie.

A female Fan.

…...

Torrie came from the bed, she walked into her kitchen. She got out a wine glass, she put it on the counter. She then got a bottle of red wine. Torrie unscrewed the cap, and poured the liquid in the glass before she took a sip.

She felt the favourable wine tingle on her tongue. Torrie walked back to living room. She sat down on the couch, she grabbed a pillow to comfort herself. She sipped on the wine, still feeling alone.

Torrie's phone lit up. Torrie opened the message. "Babe, John is looking for you Stacex"

Torrie read the message a few times, but she refused to believe it. "Yeah…right…" She mumbled.

Well he either is…to tell her to her face, that he is going to give his marriage another try.

Torrie didn't want to handle with that tonight, so she shut off her phone and continued to sip on her wine.

She never felt so alone, it just brought the tears of emotion to rise in her eyes. She battled the tears, while she flicked her blonde hair off her shoulders.

She refused to believe what is exactly happening right now.

…...

The receptionist was typing on the computer, when John walked up the desk.

"Excuse me, I need some help"

KellyMarie looked up at the person who was standing in the lobby. "How…can…Oh my god…" she didn't scream since she was still at work. But her facial expression exploded with joy when she realised how had asked her for help.

"Oh…god…you're…..oh….okay….whoa…you're my favourite! I can't believe you're gone! I'll cry for years. Won't be the same without you….I love you! You're my inspiration!"

"Hi there, sweetheart…KellyMarie, nice name"

"Oh god, thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated.

"Could you help me please?"

"Me? Help you…I'm….Not worthy of that"

John blinked before he shook his head back and forth. "Right, I really need to know something….can you help me please?"

"Wow" KellyMarie spoke starstruck.

"Okay, Kelly…can I call you that?"

"Sure, call me Kelly, Kel. K…anything you want" Kelly smiled back.

"Right, thanks…." he chuckled gently. Thinking how sweet and cute she was. A little crazy but hey who isn't.

"Can you help me?"

"Depends what it is? I will try my best"

"I need to know someone hotel room number?"

"That's confidential, I'm not allowed to do that"

"Oh I can understand that, but I would really appericate your help Kelly"

"It's company policy, I could be fired if It got out"

"Right, yeah I can understand. I'm just looking for someone very special to me. I just need to talk too her"

"Oh whose is it?" Kelly spoke.

"You might as well know, everyone else probably will know. Torrie Wilson"

"Torrie and You?" Kelly said. That was her favourite couple since she had started watching WWE.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her."

Kelly gazed at him before she started to type on her computer. "I'm sorry I can't give out the information" John looked at her, he noticed a note being put on the desk.

He took it, and KellyMarie gave him a smile much to say sorry politely. He saw a number on the note. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much" he whispered.

The receptionist just had a dream like smile across her face. Maybe this night wouldn't be bad for her after all.

John walked up the steps, he came to the floor that the receponist given him. He had to use a lot of persuasion but he had got what he wanted so it was all worth it. John walked down the corridor, looking for the number.

Finally he had found the number of the door he had been looking for all night.

"I hope this is the right one, or else someone is gonna get a shock" John mumbled.

He took a breath in, before he knocked on the door.

…...

Torrie sipped on her wine while she wrote on her twitter. "When you have something special, hold onto it tight. Never let go"

She pressed send and watched the tweet appear on her page. She looked down at all the tweets, until she heard a knock at her door.

Torrie sipped a gulp of her wine. She placed it on the table. Torrie walked towards the door, wiping underneath her eyes and the corner of her eyes were the tears had came from. She walked to the door, opened it and almost felt her eyes fall out in shock when she saw who had knocked on her door.

John.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

John breathed quickly. "A long story…I have been trying to contact you for ages. Then Randy messaged Stacy for me, and told me this is where you are staying. I did catch a lifeline, the receptionist nice girl, was a big fan of mine" John explained.

Torrie looked at him. "Wow, you've had a adventurous night"

"Torrie, can I come in? I need to talk to you?"

Torrie just let go of the door. She let John step in. He closed the door and saw Torrie fold her arms at him, but then her hands met her slender hips.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Torrie asked, quite bluntly.

"I know you were there, I found this." John presented the bracelet to Torrie.

The Boise Belle looked at the bracelet, she leaned forward and took it from him.

"Thanks" she softly spoke. She didn't want to be told that John was getting back together with his wife….she would just read the news…later in the week.

She didn't want to hear it from John himself, because she knew exactly what that woman is capable of. Unknown to John, Elizabeth had wrecked Torrie's life in so many ways.

John looked at Torrie's face, he can see the stains from her tears. "Have you been crying?" he asked.

Torrie dapped her fingertips underneath her eyes, wiping the tears away softly. "What do you want John?"

"I need to be straight with you?"

"Well you don't need to be, what you do is up to you. I think you're being a complete moron for doing it but it's your decision" Torrie spoke.

John looked at her "Okay….I…"

"I mean you have no idea what she has done, before. You have no idea what she is capable of! You can't take her back! You can't, please she'll only hurt you again" Torrie's heart suddenly made her blurt it all out. Her eyes were full of the emotion that was piercing her.

"What?"

"The Kiss I saw you,. You can't take her back John. She's doesn't deserve you. Someone can be all you want and need in life…I will…be" her voice was cracking.

"I was kissing her goodbye" John told.

Heartbreak no more, the truth was out. The skies were clear blue again.

Torrie's facial expression of hearbreak faded. A sort of light lit up in her heart but she remained confused. "Ummm…sorry what?"

"The kiss you saw….was goodbye. She tried to get me to stay…but I didn't. she threw her rings at me" John spoke showing her the engagement ring and wedding ring.

Torrie knew what John was telling her was the truth. She saw the sparkles from the diamonds. "Oh…..you were saying goodbye. You're not taking her back. Are you getting back together?" Torrie asked.

John shook his head,. "No, we're not. I've come to the end of the line of that I'm never going back"

Torrie looked at him "Ohh, right" Relief flew through her expression. She felt the light shine right back through her. All the chances, all the love. It was all back. The tears had stopped, and she didn't feel like she was going to cry anymore.

"Yeah, that's what I came to…tell you" He grinned handsomely.

Torrie looked at him, "Ohh….I thought…" her eyes travelled over to John's, ocne again she felt herself gazing in his clear blue eyes.

"Well it wasn't what you thought"

"_Thank god for that" Torrie thought. _

"Ohh, well….so everything is okay?" Torrie smiled coming closer to him.

"It's the same as it was hours ago" John grinned. His grin slowly faded when he remembered something from Torrie's words.

"Wait a second,"

"Hmm" Torrie spoke, still with a sparkling smile across her face.

"You said something…..she'll only hurt you again. What do you mean by that?" John asked.

Torrie's smile slowly faded, oh no! she didn't ruin it herself. She hoped to god she didn't ruin it.

"Ummm what?" Torrie brushed back her blonde locks nervous.

"Before I told you what happened, you said don't do it, she'll only hurt you again"

"I….it doesn't matter"

"Matters to me, Torrie what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I was being overdramatic…after everything she's done…I just vented that's all but it's all okay now, so let's just forget about it and move on" Torrie spoke.

"I would rather like to know what you meant by that?"

Torrie glanced at John, she could see his eyes were risen up in confusion. He didn't understand what she had meant, she was scared to tell him because she might just lose him anyways, with her accidental words.

"Okay, there's something you don't know…I never ever wanted you to find out" Torrie spoke softly.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I…..please don't hate me" Torrie pleaded, with her eyes rising once again in tears. She knew what she was about to say, is not going to settle well with John at all.

"What's going on? Just tell me please"

Torrie bit her lip gently, before she took in a very soft breath. "Okay….well…we're connected in another way…"

John's head lowered to the floor for a moment before he looked back at Torrie, listening to what she had to tell him.

"Basically…I have known something for so long that I just couldn't tell you. I din't want to hurt you or anything but….I had to keep it myself…I had no other choice….I couldn't handle you turning your back on me…."

"What is it?"

"You know I told you that Pete cheated on me"

"Yeah…." John's voice softly spoke, a little worried where this was going.

"Well I never told you, who that woman was?" Torrie hinted to John. She couldn't bring herself to save it, so she hoped John would have put the pieces together and get the answer.

"Torrie,….are you…saying what I think you're saying?"

Torrie gulped a lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry," her little voice cried.

"Say it"

"No,….I….The woman that I caught with Pete, was…." she looked up at John seeing the emotion rising in his blue eyes once again. This night really did have a lot of emotion….and more was yet to come.

"Elizabeth, your wife"

John took in the news, he looked on at her. Definitely he wasn't expecting that "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"I was worried you wouldn't believe me?….and I knew how much you loved her….I'm so sorry that's why I didn't want you to go down that path once again John"

John listened, and didn't say anything. He just turned his eyes towards the wall. Torrie saw his reaction, with her heart racing she ran forward to him. Placing her hands on her arms, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please. Please, don't hate me. Please I never…ever meant to hurt you"

"You just told me my wife slept your husband?"

"She wasn't your wife then"

"Then that makes it okay! After all this time! You never told me!" John snapped.

"No of course not. I was heartbroken….. I know I should have told you and she said that you wouldn't want to hurt John. And who do you think he'll believe. She got into my head, I'm so sorry" Torrie cried, with tears falling down from her eyes.

John stepped away, and glared at her. "Cry, see if I care" he snapped, turning away.

Torrie watched John move away from her touch, the nail had been dropped and it could have torn through everything, even their friendship. She felt her heart break once again, by her own mistake.

She fell back on the couch, burying her head in her hands crying,

John heard her cries, he kept his arms folded. "Damn it" he mumbled, he couldn't leave Torrie sitting there crying.

"Okay I do care" he turned back, and sat down next to Torrie. He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, she flinched from his touch since she wasn't expecting it.

"I'm so sorry"

John sighed "It's okay" Torrie fell back on his chest while she let out the rest of her tears. John gently stroked her shoulder, while she buried her head in his chest. Being on his chest so close, she could feel him breathe right now.

"At least I know…now…." John muttered.

"3 years too late" Torrie mumbled in her tears.

"Better late than never"

"We're okay?" Torrie asked looking back at John.

"Yeah, as usual we'll always be fine. I can't stay angry at you Torrie. I just can't" John told with a small smile across his face.

"Oh okay" Torrie sniffled.

John sighed, "I better get going…..really late. And I'm exhausted…" John spoke.

Torrie nodded her head, she stood up with John. They both were going to tell each other how they feel? But after that, neither of them declared anything.

John went to the door, he was drained from the emotion of tonight. Physically and emotionally. He just was drained right now.

"Okay, I'll see you around John"

"Yeah," He went to the door handle, so did she. Torrie and John's hands connected all the door handle. Their hands connected, moving off the handle. Torrie's emerald eyes met John's sea blue eyes while they stood oppositite to each other.

Both of them wanted to stay, stay with each other. You could tell from the look in their eyes.

"Oh,…here" she let her hand release from John's hand.

John took one more look at Torrie, before he walked out of the room. Torrie closed the door when John left. He looked at the door, feeling torn. Every step he took, every few steps, his eyes would travel back to the door.

Should he stay or should he go?

John took one more look, before he walked down the corridor back to his car.

Torrie leaned on the door before she walked back to the couch. She sat down, and felt something on her couch. She stood up, and grabbed whatever her back leaned against. She pulled out a purple wrist band.

It was a sign?

One look at the band, Torrie was seconds on the bed putting on her black boots. "Don't be afraid, don't let anything get in the way" she told herself.

Meanwhile John left the hotel, he went down the steps and made his way to his car.

Torrie ran to her door, she closed the door and ran down the corridor as fast as her legs could take her. Torrie ran down the stairs, almost tripped up. She got to the lobby and ran the whole way to the lobby. She pushed open the hotel entrance.

She moaned slightly since the rain had got a little heavier. The wind was blowing rapidly being late at night. The weather was stormy but nothing not this time was going to stop Torrie.

She was going to reveal her feelings to John, nothing and no one was going to get in the way, not even nature. She didn't care if it hails, snows, rains even more. Pours down in fact, she will tell the feelings she had locked up inside her heart for so long.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair, so she can see properly. She ran down the steps, she looked around the parking lot, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Torrie stood there for a moment, in the pouring rain. Her hands went around her mouth, her head lowered to the floor with her hair falling into her face.

She ran her fingers through her brittle hair. Her eyes scanning around but still no sign. She then saw a car right at the back, she saw a person unlocking it. "Gotcha ya, I'm not letting you go this time John" Torrie told herself.

She ran over the parkling lot, her heels were smashing against the concrete, echoing every step she ran. She continued to feel the rain falling down from the sky, it had such a emotional feel to it. She was on a race against time. She wins that she's got a lifetime of heaven, she loses…she loses everything.

All for nothing.

Torrie kept running, closer and closer. Then she stopped and screamed at the top of her lungs. "JOHN!"

Hearing his name suddenly, John was just getting in his car. He banged his head on the inside of the car. "Okay oww,…I can't catch a break tonight" he kept his hand on his head.

Torrie ran over there when she saw him come from his car. John turned his body around, and saw Torrie standing there dripping with water from her hair. A exhausted but sweet smile forming on her face.

She had done it, she had stopped him. Now it's time for her to reveal all.

"Torrie, what are you doing here? Get inside you'll get soaked"

Torrie shook her head, "No, there's nothing else I want to do right now…I have to tell you something….something that I have been meaning to say for such a long time"

"What is it?" John asked near his car, still with his hand on the top of his head.

Torrie looked, and walked up to him. "There's another reason why I was upset earlier, I know this will come to a bit of a shock, but that kiss we shared was….one, no the best feeling I have ever felt in my life for such a long time"

"You see, I realised something tonight. You are the only thing I ever got right. One thing I got right, the only one I would let inside" Torrie told while she held up one finger, as her feelings started to be revealed.

"You weren't just a friend John, you were more than that to me. Every little part of you, is a part of me." Torrie softly declared. "I adore everything about you….I never realised just how much…"

John looked at her, wondering what she was trying to say.

"And I hope you see, that you're everything to me. Everything." Torrie told.

The wind blew her blonde hair across her face, while she stood there. She moved her locks as she went on to declare her love.

"Without you I can't breathe." Her soft voice mused.

"And I know I've let you down in the past, but this time I won't ever let you go. I can breathe now you're here with me. I don't have to feel scared…because you here. You're the only one who sees me for me. It's all about you, everything I do….might sound crazy but…" all these words were leading up to the most important words.

"I know everything is alright, when your right by my side. When you look me in the eyes I know everything will be okay in the end no matter what"

"You mean so much to me, that I realise….that I'm in love with you. Always have, always will" Torrie softly spoke with the look of emotion in her eyes. The truthful declare for love, had come from her heart.

She had let it all out. And now…she can only wait and hope for John's reaction.

John looked at her, taking in every she has just said.

"I know I let you down before, but I swear it's like that now. No games, no hiding, no denying, no lies…no secrets.. I swear to you, that I will be every thing you want, all you need. How am I ever gonna let you leave, I won't. You're all I got, you're all I want John, don't you see….you're all I need."

"I want to try"

John continued to gaze at her, as she continued to keep on talking. A smile rose on his face, but he didn't say anything. He just stepped forward, "Torrie…"

"I know what you what you're going to say…"

"But you mean everything to me, more than the world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that please…"

John tried to get her attention. "Torrie, sweetheart, calm down., I get it" he tried to say but she kept on talking. He heard her voice soft and sweet, but it started to talk really fast some words he couldn't understand.

"Would you just…" John tried to say. He wanted some silence so he can talk but

Torrie continued to keep on mumbling on and on. He couldn't get a single word in.

John had an idea, he just grabbed the blonde's face. Both hands on her cheeks, bringing her closer. He then planted another wonderful kiss on her. Lord behold it, it shut Torrie's mouth up.

John kissed her, he didn't have to tell his feelings just yet…so instead he showed exactly how he felt for Torrie. The kiss deepened in seconds, Torrie melted in John's arms. She had her hand on his arm, while he had his hand on the back of her head, feeling his fingers between her blonde locks.

Torrie felt John kiss her once, before he delivered a soft kiss to her lips before he drew away.

"Was that good? Or just to shut me up?" Torrie giggled softly.

"A bit of both" John spoke.

"Oh" Torrie laughed softly. "I do mean it though, I love you"

John looked at her, he brought the blonde closer once again. He looked at Torrie right in the eyes, so she can see no shadow of a lie or anything. The truth came from his blue eyes. "I love you too, I always have. You just never noticed you bimbo" he teased.

Torrie giggled, as her eyes rose in happiness tears. "Well you know me, flirting goes over my head, I guess a lot of other things do too"

John grinned handsomely with his dimples showing in his handsome face.

"You mean it though?" Torrie asked hopeful. John Cena loves her? Oh My God!"

"I mean it, no lie. Right from my heart" John touched his chest. Torrie squealed as she clapped her hands together, she could see from John's expression. He did love her! He does love her!

Her feelings were shared! She wasn't heading for a broken heart! She had taken the risk and she couldn't be happier about it. She didn't let the fear get the better of her. She risked everthing, put her heart on the line…and she got everything she ever wanted and desired in return.

John Cena's love.

"Oh my god! You love me! You love me!" Torrie beamed happily. Shining like a star in the sky.

"Yeah….I love you Torrie" He almost felt shocked himself but it felt so amazing to say.

"Oh my god" Torrie ran back, wrapping her arms around John's neck and he lifted the beautiful blonde up off the ground, with his arms wrapped around her back. He spun her around while she held on tight, her hands latched around the back of his neck.

"I can't believe it, I swear to you. I will be all you want and need I won't ever let you down"

John whispered back, still holding her in mid air. With her heels dangling freely. "You never will, I will never leave you" Torrie heard his soft whisper and just leaned down and kissed John once again in mid air.

He placed her down on the ground, still with his arms around her back. Suddenly the rain just plummeted down from the sky.

Torrie giggled sweetly, before her lips slid apart at the coldness of the rain. John looked at her, he took off his black coat, and wrapped it around Torrie's shoulders.

"You'll freeze" Torrie spoke smiling, but she wrapped herself in his coat.

"I grew up in Boston, I don't feel the cold that much" John spoke, while Torrie was smirking at the sight of his muscles alll wet now he had taken his coat off. The rain was dripping down from his face, it was making Torrie's heart race.

"Shall we continue this inside maybe?"

Torrie looked at him, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No I think it's very romantic," Torrie leaned her lips on his, as they shared another kiss in the rain.

This time so much love, and romance was in the night. Torrie and John were now a couple. They were now in a relationship.

Torrie continued to kiss John softly on the lips, with her fingers sliding down to his chest. "Do you think you could take your shirt off?"

"No then I will be cold, and I thought you don't like anything sexy being with your boyfriend?"

"I don't" Torrie giggled.

"Well then…how would me taking my shirt off not being sexy?"

"Oh good point, can you do it any way" she leaned her hands on his chest.

"Not really, I'll freeze to death. So if you want a statue as a boyfriend then I will"

"Well I think kissing in the rain is very romantic" she kissed him again.

The rain then got heavier, and the wind blew Torrie closer to John's arms.

"Okay yeah, maybe we should go inside. My hotel room? Or yours?"

"I don't mind, I don't mind driving" John spoke, Torrie's head was down because of the rapids of the wind. Her hair was blowing all over the place. She took John's hand, and they ran back to his car.

"What about your stuff?"

"Just drive" Torrie told.

John listened to Torrie, and he opened the door for Torrie. She stepped in, John got the driver's seat. He turned his engine on, John drove back to his hotel.

Torrie shivered from the cold rain and winds, she got to John's hotel room again. She saw John about to close the door, she felt a sneaky smile come across her face. She took off his coat, and ran still in her black long sleeved v neck dress and knee boots.

She knocked John back to the door, as she planted him with a kiss.

"You need to stop knocking me into things" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry babe, I wanted to do that all night" she spoke as she silenced him with another kiss.

"I can't believe this, you and me. Oh my god! I just want to shout up to the roof tops! I'm so happy!" Torrie spoke as she smiled, still with her hands on his shoulder blade.

John chuckled before he picked up Torrie like a bride, she giggled as she rested her hand around the back of his neck, while he supported her underneath her knees. Torrie laughed out in happiness, before she put back gently on the couch.

"You alright?" John asked seeing her looking at him.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you're here with me like this…" Torrie giggled sweetly.

"Like a dream" Torrie added, as her eyes sparkled up at John.

He gently touched her chin, before he leaned a soft kiss on her lips. He then kissed her the temple, embracing the blonde closer.

"It's everything I ever wanted and dreamed of, and it's all here. Right now. Oh my god" she wrapped her hand around her mouth, she almost felt like she was living in a fantasy. She was terrified of losing it all.

"It's true, I can help you with that" He gently leaned his lips against hers.

Torrie suddenly yelped out in a squeal, before she jumped forwards kneeling up on the couch, and she jumped on John. He yelped when he fell down. His back was on the couch, he chuckled seeing Torrie lying on his chest.

"I really do love you" Torrie gently spoke, with a beautiful smile coming across her face.

"I love you too babe" John said back, she giggled with her hand resting on his chest. She leaned up and caught John's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'm so tired"

"You want to go to sleep?"

"Yes please I do,"

"Okay then let's get you to sleep"

"What am I going to wear?" Torrie asked.

John looked at her, "you can wear one of my shirts if you want?"

"You got a purple one?" Torrie asked smiling.

"Yes, might be a bit big for you" John chuckled.

"That's okay" Torrie spoke, she leaned her head on his shoulder being tired.

"Time for my beauty sleep" She mumbled softly on his shoulder blade.

"Then I think you should go to sleep" John gave her the shirt.

Torrie took the shirt, she went to go and get changed. she kept on her black shorts underneath, she unzipped her black knee boots. Slid on the purple never give up shirt. She came from the room, and got on the bed.

"Wow" John spoke. "Never seen the shirt look so good" he chuckled, smiling ear to ear.

"Aww Thank you" Torrie spoke with a giggle.

"Where are you going?" Torrie asked John when he turned to walk away.

She grabbed hold of his hand.

"I was going to let you sleep, I'll take the couch"

Torrie heard his words, she started to shake her hand back and forth "No, no, no way I have waited for this for so long! You are going nowhere" she dragged John to the bed, so he would climb on with her.

"Torrie,"

I just….want to lie here, and you hold me. No nothing just a nice cuddle" Torrie spoke with her back on her pillows.

"I wasn't going to ask for anything" John chuckled.

"Well that is all I want from you Cena, tonight" she told, smiling cutely.

Torrie started to lifted his shirt up. Exposing his stomach and ribs area when she lifted up his shirt, his abs shown every single time he let a breath in, and out.

"Alright, alright" He laughed on, he took off his shirt while Torrie's smile turn into a smirk, her eyes were like moths to a flames.

"God you're irresistible" Torrie spoke with a smile, running her fingers up and down his chest causing John's eyes to lower down.

John chuckled feeling her wonderful touch.

He smirked at her, while she touched his belly button before she kissed him gently on the lips.

John changed into black boxers, he climbed in the bed. Torrie closed her eyes as she lied upon John's chest, she had her hand on his chest. She felt his strong arm around her shoulder, keeping the honey blonde closer.

"Torrie.."

"Hmmm"

"Are you happy?"

Torrie listened to his question, she looked up at John. A beautiful, blinding smile came across her face. "More than anything" she kissed him gently before she closed her eyes again.

Seconds later, Torrie was asleep lying in the arms of John Cena.

He heard her softly breathing while she slept, John smiled softly at the cute image of Torrie sleeping. He kissed her on the temple gently. Before he left himself fall asleep for the night, so much had happened tonight…but he had something to still smile about.

It was a emotional night, but he fell asleep with the girl of his dreams right beside him.

Torrie and John finally found everything they had always wanted, needed and desired. They had everything now, what they have been searching for. It felt amazing to them.

They had it, but will the relationship survive the storms….that lies ahead in the shadows.

* * *

End Of Chapter, so no pitch forks or riots lol. Jorrie are together now! Yay! More is to come.

Thank You for the reviews so much, I decided to update twice today because after chapter 3...i was like...yeah I better update like now! lol!

Please review guys! :D thank you very much.

Bye~Bye!

Next Time: John's farewell, Torrie is over the moon to be with John. When he tells the whole world, she knows he is too.


	5. The Sweetest Night

Chapter 5: The Sweetest Night

A brand new day had started, when the sunrise rose high up in the sky. The rays of the sunlight came through the clouds that were engulfing the sky. Seasons have turned, and now this moment of the year, the season is winter so there wasn't any hot sunrises, it was cold winds and rain didn't dampen the spirits one bit for two certain people. Those two individuals were John Cena and his beautiful new girlfriend, Torrie Wilson. Last night had been the most emotional, mind blowing, sudden night of their lives.

So many twists and turns in the night, so many emotions even too many emotion. So many different paths were on the road, so many different directions….but it all came to one direction at the final hours of the night, it all came together perfectly, like the puzzle had been finally made, it had been completed.

Finally it all came together, Torrie and John finally found their happy ending, now they had a bright light shining on their ever, ever after. Finally it all had happened, and they couldn't be happier and excited to what lies ahead In the future.

They can only wait, and wonder what the future is on the open road.

John Cena was woken up by the sound of a alarm clock, he turned it off by pushing it off the night stand, he lied back down and peeked his eyes over to see Torrie still sleeping peacefully. A small smile crept on his face seeing the cute blonde sleeping soundly.

He chuckled softly to himself while he saw her all cooped up, wrapped in the warm duvet. She looked ever so cute, he could hear her softly breathing. Cena didn't want to disturb her, so he gently moved her out of his arms. He climbed out of the bed, and got ready for the day he thought would never come around.

Torrie mumbled, stirring slightly while she continued to sleep peacefully. John gently opened the door, and sat down on the bed. He didn't want to wake her up, she looked ever so cute just curled up, nice and warm in the duvet.

She moved her body, so a strand of her blonde hair came across her face, resting on her nose. Cena grinned softly moving the strand from her face, lying the hair with the rest of her beautiful silky locks.

A moan came from Torrie's lips, waking up from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing she saw in the morning was John Cena sitting there, near her face.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

Torrie yawned still half asleep. "Morning," she muttered

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Amazing, I had the most wonderful dream last night" Torrie added with a blinding smile coming across her face.

"Oh what's that then?" John asked.

"Well I dreamt that I had the most hottest, most sweetest, best man on this planet that I have ever met as my boyfriend" Torrie smirked, catching the exact emotion she wanted to portray from her eyes.

John smirked as he came closer to Torrie. "Well that is not a dream, not too sure with the other part of that"

"Oh believe it is true" Torrie spoke as she gently pressed her lips on John's lips.

"bird chirping, sun skies only in my head since the weather is dreadful outside" Torrie giggled, "Best morning I have had…in such a long time"

"Still feels like a dream though"

John chuckled, being happy with her "Well maybe I can help with that" Torrie's dimples appeared in her smile when she felt her lashes closed when John gently kissed her on the lips to say good morning.

"Well that is a wonderful, best way I can think of to start the morning" Torrie giggled.

She then tucked a strand behind her right ear. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About 10" John spoke.

"10! Oh my god!" Torrie suddenly sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get my stuff from the hotel, and I've overslept like 5 hours! I'm supposed to have gone for a run" Torrie moaned, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"5 in the morning? You get up 5am in the morning?" John laughed.

"Yes I'm a early bird me" Torrie giggled, scooping up her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"You will never see me up at 5am in the morning, even I need to sleep" John chuckled.

"Well I've overslept." she groaned, she then looked at John. "I blame you for that"

"Why is it my fault?" Cena chuckled back, with a killer dimpled smile.

"Because your arms are so comfortable, I don't know when I'll be going out running again in the morning, with you here holding me will be so hard getting up, going for a run" Torrie spoke.

"You run every morning?" John grinned.

Torrie nodded her head, "Yeah I do, I have always wanted to keep fit and keep my body strong, I should actually just live in a gym"

"You're my ideal woman you are, you'll always understand about my training" John said with a smile.

"Yeah, we can train together" Torrie spoke sitting up, coming out of the duvet into John's lap.

"Well I must say, you'll be my favourite partner to train with" John smiled back putting his arms around her back.

"Really?" Torrie asked, feeling his hand on the centre of her back.

"Yeah definitely, might be a little hard to concentrate. Since with you I'm hitting and colliding with things so if I get hit with weights and whatever then so be it" He chuckled.

Torrie lowered her head to the side before she laughed cutely. "Well I gotta say, I might not be able to do as much weight lifting as you" Torrie giggled.

"No," John laughed with his new girlfriend.

"Not really, it will be like us collecting toys again at LA, you collecting more toys than me, holding like 4 under each arm. I lost the competition so if we did another on weight lifting yeah I think…" Torrie stopped to look at John's muscles. "You'll win that too"

John looked at his lovely girlfriend before he felt a smile come across his face. A smile that could stop a girl in their tracks. "Babe, I was going easy on you then" John laughed.

"Easy on me? I dread to think how much you can actually carry. Although you'll be good for a partner for a huge shopping spree" Torrie spoke with her bright smile on her face.

"No I wouldn't be, I hate shopping"

"Well I love it, Christmas is coming up and I love! Christmas Shopping gets so festive. Exciting!" Torrie spoke, with a cute grin across her face.

"Uh huh, do you want breakfast?"

"I would love some breakfast" She smiled.

"Okay, where would you like to go?" John asked.

"Whatever happened to breakfast in bed?" Torrie pouted.

"We're in a hotel, Tor. I'm not going home until tonight after RAW…." John suddenly stopped in his words. Torrie noticed the look in his eyes, his spirits seem to lower slightly. She gently stroked his arm before she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" John asked, with a smile on his face.

"You seem a little down, and I never want to see you sad so I'll do all I can to make you feel happy" Torrie beamed.

John just gazed her, her cuteness that was in her expression. Just the cute emotion lying in Torrie, just brought a smile to his face. He could just get so lost in it, he always found Torrie so cute.

"Alright then" John laughed.

"So what were you saying about?" Torrie asked.

"Oh I'm not going home until tonight, do you want to join me or…?"

"Your house in Tampa?" Torrie asked.

"Well yeah, my house was still in Tampa the last I looked" John said with a chuckle.

"No, no I just thought you wouldn't be having the house"

"Why? It's my house. I paid for it" John spoke.

"I thought that she would have got the house, that's usually what happens. I got the house from Pete, but I couldn't stand living there anymore" Torrie spoke.

John nodded his head, "Oh yeah, you lived in Tampa didn't you?"

Torrie nodded her head softly in response. "Yep," John glanced at Torrie before he came forwards and hugged her.

"If you don't want to come to Tampa, I will understand completely"

"No, no I'm fine, the scars are there but they are healed over. I love Tampa, the sea, the sand and the water. Best place I have ever lived" Torrie smiled.

"I would love to see your house" Torrie smiled on, inside she was wondering how would she react once she is back in Tampa, where she thought her marriage would have been forever.

Well she had that plan anyways, but her husband Peter did the uttermost betrayal by betraying their vows, having an secret affair that completely broke Torrie to pieces when it was all revealed. The one person that never left her side, the same man that she had pushed away thousands of times, he didn't leave.

John nodded his head, "Well we better get this day started"

"Yep, I agree" she went to get out of bed, but John brought her back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Torrie asked with a giggle.

"Wait there, I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise?" Torrie asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yep, wait there and get comfortable. I'll be back" John spoke, Torrie looked up at him wondering what he has planned.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Yes you can" He leaned down and kissed her while she was kneeling up on the bed.

"What is it?" Torrie asked.

"Stay here, and stop asking questions" John chuckled, Torrie poked her tongue out at him before she giggled again. John kissed her again before he grabbed his car keys.

Torrie blew him a open palm kiss, Cena winked at her before he left through the door. The Boise Babe stayed on the bed, and had a wondering smile across her face, curious at what John is going to surprise her with.

John came through the door, holding something in both hands. Torrie giggled when she saw John came back to the bed.

"What have you done?" Torrie asked with a laugh.

John looked at her, before he smiled. "Well it's kind of like breakfast in bed, but just a take away and I'm hoping you still like what I can just remember you always used to have" John spoke.

"Ooh I do, you are so amazing! I adore you!" Torrie sat back up, and wrapped her arms around the back of John's neck.

"So it is what you like for breakfast?" John asked.

"Definitely, I can certainly get used to this" she felt like she had been swept off her feet, by a amazing prince charming.

"Eat up, got a interesting day ahead"

Torrie nodded, while she started to eat her breakfast. "Breakfast in bed, and you here, wow I am really on cloud nine right now...makes me happy!" John chuckled before he took a sip of his coffee.

"What am I going to do about my stuff at the hotel I was staying at"

"Well we're leave here, I'll drive you to go and get your stuff" John told.

Torrie nodded her head, being ever so happy to be with John. "Okay, I'm going to get dressed,"

"You have clothes here?"

"Yeah I always bring a fresh pair of clothes, I just forgot night wear" Torrie spoke, she saw John looking at her with a "Okay…" look across his face.

"I'll be right back" Torrie spoke, she walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Torrie took a quick shower and she came out of the bathroom door, in blue jeans with a black long sleeved top, with the flare sleeves made of satin.

She sat on the bed, and zipped up her black knee boots. John watched her while putting his dogs tags on. Dressed in blue jeans, with a white shirt with two buttons undone.

"I'm guessing you'll change at the arena? To the purple attire" Torrie asked.

"Yeah" John nodded.

Torrie smiled back, she came up the dressing mirror. She opened her purse and make up strew across the floor. John just chuckled causing Torrie to turn her head towards him.

"What is so funny?"

"Just the Torrie Wilson I know and love" John spoke looking at the make up all over the table.

"What?" Torrie grinned back.

"You are the only woman I know that does that every morning, empties her make up bag every day and then put it all back again" John explained.

Torrie just shrugged her shoulders in innocence before she started to apply her make up. She unscrewed her lip shine, and applied to her lips giving them that glam effect. Once she had applied her make up, and done it the way she wanted, she did exactly what John knew she would, put it all back in her bag once again.

"So what do you want today?" John asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I fancy going shopping!" Torrie spoke, smiling lightly.

"After I've been to West Newbury, I'll give you a shopping spree" John said.

"Really?" Torrie turned around to him. "You're going to West Newbury this week?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" John spoke.

"Oh that will be wonderful for you" Torrie smiled.

"Yeah it will, my mum's birthday and seeing my little niece it's going to be a great week" John spoke, with a slight tint of emotion in his blue eyes.

"Aww wow! That will wonderful. I never knew you had a niece. God she'll be spoilt. I'm a auntie too I have a little nephew" Torrie told.

"Awesome, it will be wonderful. The best celebration. My mum's going to get the best birthday present from me in ten years because I won't be calling her from a hotel around the world, I'll be right there to hug her, tell her I love her and give her the best present I could ever buy her. Her son on her birthday" John smiled.

"Wow, I bet that will be absolutely beautiful." Torrie nodded.

"Yeah it will be," he agreed. John walked over to Torrie, placing her in his embrace.

"Definitely a moment to put in the memory books" Torrie candidly smiled.

"Then I'll come back to you and give that shopping spree you want" John spoke putting his arms around her waist.

Torrie smiled, with her white pearls in her mouth shining. Leaning her head back on John, while she loved just being in his arms. It was everything she ever wanted and dreamed of. She was so beyond happy right now, happiest she has been in a long time. No shadow of a lie or anything. It was the uttermost truth, she's happy in love right now.

She felt a soft kiss on her cheek, so She turned around, still in his embrace. "You'll go with me?" her hands were resting on his sides.

"No I was going to give you my credit card, and let you go for it" John spoke.

Torrie giggled, "And why is that?"

"I hate shopping, that's why I wanted to talk to you about Christmas. I'll give you the list and you go and do the Christmas Shopping deal?" John asked, holding his hand out.

Torrie looked at his hand, before her lashes perked up at him with a amused smile across her face. "Okay deal" she slapped his hand.

"Best partners, you and I" John spoke.

Torrie giggled. "Uh huh, you were my favourite tag team partner"

"We teamed up like years ago, and that was like 3 times" John spoke.

"Yeah well you were my favourite one, was I yours?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah of course, you were. You and Trish, the rest were completely useless. Trish wasn't that bad but you actually helped, and participated in the match as I remember" John chuckled.

"And who was your favourite Diva?" Torrie asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" John chuckled with his hands on his hips.

"Yes" Torrie smiled nodding her head.

"Well of course it's you"

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend, you're supposed to say that" Torrie spoke.

"No I'm speaking as I'm not your boyfriend. You were my favourite Diva. You're the only one I know that has never been booed in any arena, you just had something special, could take in audience and you had a hell of lot of potential they could have gave you a chance. I think you would have made a wonderful Champion, but In my eyes darling you will always be a Champion" John explained truthfully.

Torrie listened to him, her lips slide apart in awe look across her face. His words just lit up in her heart, and made her heart flutter. It was so sweet for him to say that.

Torrie put her hand on her chest, before she walked over to John, raising her arms around the back of his neck.

"I love you so much, that was so sweet what you just said. Thank you" Torrie gave him a gentle, passionate kiss.

"It's the truth, just like my love for you. True"

Torrie felt like her heart was going to burst with awe. It was beyond sweet. "Now you are a charmer" Torrie giggled, hugging John.

"Right better get to the hotel, pick up my stuff and then I have you all to myself" Torrie said, with a sexy smile coming across her face.

John laughed before he put his hands on her hips. "Okay" he followed Torrie out of the hotel, they rode back to where Torrie was staying,. Grabbed her stuff, quickly and left without being noticed.

John opened his hotel room door, Torrie came back in watched John put her belongings down on the floor.

"So what shall we do now?" John asked.

"Well I would rather just stay with you here, until we have to go to the arena" Torrie said.

"We?" John grinned.

"Well I'm coming with you"

"Are you? You don't have too"

"No I know but I want to, I was there the day you started, so I want to be there for you the night you say goodbye, and farewell" Torrie spoke with a soft smile.

John smiled brightly before he wrapped his arms around her, picking Torrie up in his arms. "I love you so very much" he gave her a passionate kiss.

He placed her back down on the floor, she put her hands on his chest. "You happy about that?"

"Yeah I am"

Torrie walked over to bed, and lied her back on the soft duvet. "Well I can't wait to tell my friends, and maybe twitter?" Torrie hinted, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Twitter?" John asked.

"Yeah I want to broadcast to the world, I do not want to go secretive with this. I am so happy right now and I want to spread it around the world" Torrie spoke with a beautiful smile.

"Well just hold on to that, because I have a better idea" John spoke.

Torrie looked at him, "Okay can't wait to see what that is" she smiled. She then flicked back her blonde hair, catching the mirror shine in her honey blonde locks.

Her beautiful smile came across her face, catching the exact emotion she wanted.

She lifted up one of her legs, putting her heel of her boot on the bed. With her hands supporting her position. She aimed the sparkle in her emerald eyes at John, with the pearly white smile across her face. A smirk came across her face, getting that sexy look on her facial features.

"I really do love you, I'm so happy right now" Torrie told.

"Oh yeah" John spoke standing in front of her.

"Yeah I have the greatest, best, hottest man I have ever wanted by my side. Life can not get better than that" Torrie said, she pulled by his shirt closer to her.

"It's everything I ever wanted, all I want is you. And now I have finally got you with me, that is what feels amazing to me" Torrie said, while John hovered over the upper side of her body

Torrie collided her lips with John's lips, in seconds the kiss deepened passionately. Torrie felt her back slowly meet the duvet over the bed, while John lied upon her. His hand stroked down her cheek, landing on the bottom of her cheek and the side of her neck.

John continued to kiss her, while Torrie melted in his arms from the beautiful kiss that she felt tingling on her lips. Her back jilted slightly up from the bed, while she laid still in his strong arms sharing a passionate kiss.

John gave her one last kiss before he got off the bed.

"Right come on" He grasped hold of her hand, "Time to go"

"Okay, okay" Torrie smiled taking his hand. She slid on her coat before she took John's hand, and walked out of the hotel room together. Torrie ruffled through her blonde hair with her free hand, while she just couldn't stop smiling.

She was in a great, happy mood, like she could touch the sky right now. On top of the world, she never wants to come crashing down. She just felt so happy tonight. Like she was a rocket, able to shoot up to stars in the sky.

After all the Boise Belle had a hell of a lot to smile tonight.

…...

Torrie and John got to the arena in Orlando Florida, the last appearance that John Cena was going to make. He was allowed by Wade Barrett to deliver his farewell speech to the WWE Universe. Final farewell words he was allowed.

Torrie was sitting in the locker room, looking at her tweets when John came through the door, in his Purple Never Give Up merchandise, his purple shirt, with his baseball cap, knee length jeans, with black knee pads. 4 wrist bands on. Two on each wrist.

"I love that colour on you, well I love any colour on you" Torrie spoke.

"Really?" John laughed.

"Uh huh, you look great. I got something for you"

"What's that?" John asked while his eyes turned towards to her.

Torrie got something out of her purse, and she gave the armband with "Cenation" across it. John looked at her with a grin across his face, he couldn't believe what she had done for him.

John was shocked, he couldn't believe what Torrie had. He had to take a soft breath in to stop the emotion from rising in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, it was beyond such a sweet gesture. If he didn't think he could fall even more for Torrie, he just did over heels in love with her.

"Where did you get that?"

"I've had it quite a while, makes me think of you when you're not around. I could see you didn't have one, so I wanted to give it to you tonight. With that on your arm then it is the old John Cena back…for the last…..night" she told with a smile, so the emotion wouldn't rise in her eyes.

John took the armband from Torrie, his eyes looked down at the purple Cenation armband for a moment, holding between his fingers. Still in shock, for weeks he wasn't wearing it because he had that black and gold armband on, being a member of The Nexus so it felt good to able to wear it again.

He was finally free, he knew that when he saw the armband near him again.

"It is the one isn't it?" Torrie asked, since John hadn't said a word ever since.

John looked up to Torrie, his eyes were still shocked. He just smiled appreciating what she had done for him. It may not be much in some others eyes, to him she had done something so beyond sweet. Probably one of the nicest things anyone has EVER! Done for him.

"Yeah, thank you so much" He gave her a kiss.

"Thank you" he moved her hair on her back, before he gave her warm embrace.

"Your welcome, told you I would help in anyway I can" Torrie spoke.

"You did, just being here is helping" John smiled.

Torrie walked closer, with a pearly white smile on her face. "Well I can do better than that" she took the armband from John, rolled up his sleeve and slid on the armband back where it belongs.

"No Nexus, just the leader of the Cenation back!" Torrie spoke with a blinding beautiful smile. She was right by his side, standing in his corner.

"This is the nicest gesture I ever had in years" John spoke cuddling Torrie in his arms.

Torrie drew apart, raising an eyebrow. Before she touched the top of her left side of her hair, running her fingertips through the silkiness of her blonde hair.

"It's an armband? I'll get you wrist bands for Christmas" Torrie joked with a giggle. John laughed before he cuddled her again.

"Thank you Torrie" he leaned down, to see the look in her eyes.

"For what?" with a heart warming smile, Torrie asked.

"Just being here, you're amazing just the way you are. I love you so much for that"

Torrie heard his sweet words, and just gave him back the beautiful smile she always had in WWE, photo shoots, television shows. But for John, she gave a little brighter smile, warming up his heart.

"I love you too,"

Her hands went on his chest, feeling the purple shirt material on her fingertips. Her eyes sparkling up at him, all the truth in her eyes. "If you stand by my side, I will always be there for you. We're meant to be together John, just took us years to realise that" she told back, eyes sparkling and smile beaming bright.

John laughed with a happy smile on his face. "Yeah no kidding, I'll always stay by your side, I promise" Torrie smiled back in return.

Truly a wonderful fairytale was being written right now, but the story has only begun.

Later,

As they walked down the corridor together, Torrie was looking on with a little bit of emotional look in her eyes.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…just feels weird that's all. Being here with you…and you leaving I don't know just feeling a little sentimental and my heart goes out to you" Torrie spoke, cuddling onto John's forearm.

"It's okay babe, I know" John nodded.

"Also thanks to you, it's the most wrestling I have been involved in years" Torrie giggled.

John chuckled softly. "Oh yeah, well I'm very happy and thankful that you're by my side" John said.

"That is where I'll be from now, until forever. By your side no matter what" Torrie's eyes told the truth, all John needed to know….it was in her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart" John gave her a kiss on the temple, while they continued down the corridor.

"Oh god I'm dreaming" Randy spoke seeing Torrie and John hand in hand together.

"Hey Randy" John smiled, greeting him with manly hug. A hand shake, and then a slap on the back in form of a hug.

"Hey so you were successful in your quest last night?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "Oh yes, definitely" he directed his dimpled grin at Torrie.

"Thank god for that, I had to explain to Sam for hours but everything's okay I'm so happy for you two. Finally, and I quote the word "Finally"

"Yeah, yeah okay thanks Randy" Torrie giggled.

"Like I said to Torrie, sometimes you have to go through the crap…to find exactly what you want and need in life" John said as he kissed her hand.

Torrie beamed with her beautiful smile, standing beside John.

" Yeah, I'm just happy, I'm sure you guys are gonna be living happily together…for years to come" Randy smiled.

"Yeah, I heard from Stace you were talking to her for hours" Torrie spoke with a grin across her face.

"Well I just woken up for the most weirdest reason ever, I wasn't tired last night" Randy spoke.

Torrie nodded, "Well don't lose touch again, she really misses talking to you Randy."

"I enjoy talking to her again, but I'm happily married and taken"

"Stacy knows that you moron"

"Guys I'm just going to take care of something, I'll be right back. Randy can you look after Torrie, I'll be back in a minute babe" John kissed her goodbye once, while Torrie had a curious look across her face.

John walked off leaving Torrie and Randy talking in the corridor.

"Wonder where he's going?"

"Hmm yeah" Torrie nodded.

"Fancy a coffee?"

Torrie smiled "Sure, the lead the way I'll probably get lost" she linked arms with Randy as they went to the canteen to get a drink.

"So you two happy?" Randy sat down at the table.

"Yeah very happy, and I'm so excited and what is going on! I'm just so thankful I got a chance" Torrie beamed sitting on the table with her hands on her chest, on top of each other.

The happiness shone through her beauty like a beam, like every star aimed at your eyes like spotlight. She's so beyond happy right now and can't be any more thankful.

"I'm happy for you two,"

Torrie smiled while she flicked back her blonde hair on her back, before she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Thanks, don't worry I'll treat him right"

Randy chuckled "I know you will, listen? Is John okay about tonight?"

Torrie leaned back on her seat. "I don't know, I'm kind of doing all I can to stop reminding him. He's got me so he's not alone"

"Yeah well that's good"

Torrie nodded. "Yeah but sometimes I don't know, I think it's not enough I don't know what to say or what to do?"

"Just be there for him Tor" Randy pressed.

"Yeah I will, matter of fact, I'm going to find him"

"He said he'll come back for you" Randy spoke.

"Yeah well you need to remember, that I know Cena probably more he knows himself. I know when he bothered about something so I'm going to be the best girlfriend I can be" Torrie smiled.

Randy nodded before he gave Torrie a hug. She smiled once more before she walked down the corridor, before she came to a black curtain in the back entrance. Torrie brushed back her blonde hair as she stepped through the curtain.

Her lips curved in a soft grin, when she saw John sitting there in the stands. No fans, no one around. Only him with the WWE ring set up in the centre. Torrie walked down the set of steps, she walked up behind John.

She put her arms around his chest, landing her head on his shoulder blade, from behind. John startled for a moment until he knew exactly how had their arms around him.

"Hey" John softly chuckled.

"Hey sweetie" Torrie kissed him gently before she took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

John let out a soft breath through his lips before he murmured his lips together. "Oh nothing, just taking it all in"

Torrie sat next to him, with her considerate look in her eyes "I knew you weren't okay"

"I'm fine darling, just taking a moment to take it all in before it all ends" John spoke.

John looked at Torrie, while memories flashed through his mind. All the phases, gimmicks he had, friendships with legends. Memories with Triple H, Shawn Michaels. The hugs, talks he shared with two of closest people he had made friends with. His memories with Eddie Guerero. Fun moments with Torrie, Rey Mysterio.

His career was flashing through his mind,

"WWE Champion John Cena!"

"World Heavyweight Champion John Cena!"

"Half Tag Team Champion John Cena!"

"United States Champion John Cena!"

It was all flashing through his mind, meeting and greeting different fans around the world. Moments with co workers being a big extended family. His different characters in WWE was flashing through his mind while he sat there looking at the ring.

John blinked a few times, sitting on one of the high up seats. Torrie was sitting there with him, in silence. She didn't see a word but it seemed to help John when she just didn't say anything at all at the moment. Just sitting beside him was helping with his current feelings right now.

She could tell from his expression and way he was acting. He was struggling right now.

Looking on at the distance feeling one door will be closing tonight. He had all the characters, he was in WWE as the years went on.

"Ruthless Aggression" Passionate Rookie. 2002

"Word Life" Rapper 2003-2005

"The Champ Is here!" Debut of the Spinner WWE Title. 2005-2006

"The Marine" 2006-2007

"The passionate, Charismatic Warrior" 2008-2009

"Leader of Cenation" 2009-2010

Once the memories had stopped, the emotion had faded back to normal. John just looked on, with a smile across his face when he saw Torrie sitting up by his side.

"You won't be forgotten babe?"

"No?"

"No, no you won't be. You're one of a kind" Torrie smiled softly in comfort.

John looked at her, "I'm just thinking about everything that's happened, I didn't think this day would come here so soon, but it is. Going to be interesting but hard." He spoke with emotion rising in his voice again.

"I'm going to be right by your side," Torrie spoke leaning her head on his shoulder in effort of comfort. Her being there, and just seemed to be exactly what he needed to get through tonight.

John listened to her words, a smile came across his face. "I know you are, and thank you for that. You don't know what it means to me"

"Well it's not much, but I'll do my best" Torrie smiled.

"It's more to me than you could ever know baby" John spoke, brining Torrie closer to his arms so he could gently kiss her on the lips.

"Really?" Torrie asked, with a lit up smile across her face.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think it would come down to this but it has. I'm okay with it" John explained softly.

Torrie bit her lip gently, hearing the hurt in John's voice. She could tell he was keeping it all together for her sake. The tone in his voice, she could tell when he was being stricken by emotion.

So she did all she could to make him feel better. Torrie put her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. Torrie closed her eyes, and gave him the most comforting kiss she could ever give.

She drew apart, but keeping her hand on his cheeks "I'm here for you" looking at him right in the eyes, with a small comfort smile on her face.

John looked at the ring merely before he turned back to Torrie. A smile came across his face, showing off his pearly whites with the dimples sinking in his cheeks.

"I know you are, and thank you" he softly kissed her again.

John felt something be put in his hand. He opened his hand, his dog tags lying inside.

"Now you're just showing off" John chuckled.

"Look on it" Torrie smiled.

John held the chain, so it would dangle and there was a diamond charm on it. "Yeah I don't think that is mine"

"No it's mine, I was given it by my mum when I was little, she said…..give it to the man that you know is the One for you, always and forever. Her exact words so I'm going it to you" she spoke smiling warmly.

John looked at the sweet charm. "You never gave it to Pete?"

"I was going to but no I never" Torrie shook her head. "I came across it, a few weeks ago and I have been holding it in my purse ever since"

"Tor, this is too much. I think you should have it back" John slid it off, but Torrie slid the charm back on his chain and then put the chain around his neck.

Torrie looked back at him, "No, I'm giving it to you. Think of it as a good luck charm" She winked, with a smile on her face. "I want you to have it John"

John's eyes gazed at the charm before he looked back at Torrie. "I love you"

"I love you more" Torrie spoke back.

He brought her closer "Not possible sweetheart" kissing her a moment after.

…...

Monday Night Raw came back from the break, so far a few matches had happened. Qualifying for the King Of The Ring that takes place in Philedyia. Wade Barrett, leader of The Nexus had let John Cena appear on his final night on RAW, to say his goodbye, have his farewell….have his moment to say goodbye, and farewell.

The leader, Pride of Manchester had given him that chance.

Monday Night Raw came back from the commercial break, the camera went backstage to see John Cena standing there, wrestling attire purple Never Give up. The fans were cheering out in emotion. Cena was standing there talking to R Truth, Eve Torres backstage. Torrie Wilson was by his side. She was talking to Eve.

John felt a touch on his shoulder, he turned and saw Gail Kim, Santino and Yoshi. Torrie put her fingers in her jeans pocket while she stayed by his side as she and John talked with the superstars backstage. John Cena hugged Gail Kim, shook the hands of Santino Marealla and Yoshi while Torrie looked on with a smile standing by his side exactly where she belonged, and where he needed her to be right now.

Off Camera

Torrie was walking to the ring with John to make his farewell. "You know what? This is all about you, so you do this on your own I'll be here waiting for you"

John glanced at her, "Love you" he gave her a kiss before he went through the curtain.

Torrie stood there, fiddling with her fingertips. "Good luck" she muttered.

RAW came back from the break, it was time for a moment where no one ever thought would be possible, being so soon. After 9 nine years, John Cena was here on RAW to see his final words to the WWE Unviverse.

Torrie had walked to a monitor so she can watch the emotional farewell, she knew this would be one of the hardest thing John has ever had to do. So she would do all she could to help, right now that was give all the comfort she had within her.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome John Cena!"

"The Time is Now" Music blared from the speakers with a start of the melody of the music, the fans being the WWE Unviverse jumped to their feet as the leader of the Cenation came from the curtain, he looked to have such a weight of his shoulders. Like a relief feeling had been shot straight through him. No more Nexus, no more hell. He could be himself again, for the last night of his WWE career.

John Cena stood at the top of the ramp, and his blue eyes gazed at the screaming, excitement atomphere in the air. He just loved it, the purple lightning going around with his image. The mini trons promoting the "Never Give Up" persona that Cena is all about, and the famous "You Can't See Me"

The camera caught the WWE Universe before it zoomed back over to John Cena. He had a grin across his face, while he listened and got lost in the reaction.

John brought his hand up to his head, in form of the salute. "One last time" he was caught saying. He then did his salute before he ran down the ring and slid in the ring under the bottom rope.

John then stood up, getting to his feet. He just pointed around the arena getting lost in the mindful, energy surrounding the fans. The camera scanned around signs in the crowd with "I love Cena, We love Cena. Miss You John Cena" among many.

He walked to the ropes, and let his hat fall in the crowd for the last time. He took the microphone, Smiling, showing off those beautiful pearly whites.

He got it right on the beam, and turned around posing his "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" gesture to the screaming fans in the crowd. Showing more signs, seeing WWE Universe cheering showing their opinion.

John Cena nodded at their reaction while he got ready to make his farewell.

John took the mircophone and started his farewell speech.

"See That's how you go out, not in a referee shirt, not carrying someone's bags. If I'm leaving. I'm leaving just like this" John pointed to the wonderful reaction with the crazy cheering from the WWE Unviverse.

John took a moment to take it all in, he took a breaths in feeling his body rise.

"Cena! Cena!" a chant broke out, more signs were shown. "Standing strong Cenation!" Cenation signs around the arena.

John started his speech, saying if anyone didn't know…he told everyone the facts, and what has been happening, what had to happen now.

"Randy Orton is still the WWE Champion," John Cena told.

He took a soft breath in before he let release. "That means I'm fired" John said, putting the top of his hand in one of his jean pocket. He had a soft grin across his face, still being a happy mood, and it looked amazing to see Cena still smiling and grinning.

"Err….a decision that was probable but I'll be honest I…I…I didn't think it would happen" John explained, starting his farewell.

He took in a second to think about what happened. He decided to smile on, "You know what? Forget about it. Before I had this job I was living in my car, cleaning toilets, I didn't think any of this would happen.

"Over the years you guys have got to know me, umm…here's the deal though, you only see what you see on TV. Err…" John kept stopping every few seconds thinking of the words he wanted to say, to be his farewell.

"There's a lot about everbody else you obviously don't know, I have a few seconds so I have to tell you this one thing" John explained in the mic, while he held his head high.

He took in a deep breath before he started again. "You guys have no idea how much I respect this company." John said passionately, he turned and lowered his head down, taking a few steps still holding the microphone.

"Not just this company today, but every single person that has allowed me to be here today, guys like Steve Austin, guys like Triple H, guys like The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels, guys like the Undertaker"

"You see when I got a chance here in WWE, Championships were one thing but my goal, my main goal was at the end of the day to able to look at each and everyone of those guys in the eye for them to say back to me , kid you're alright" John told.

John nodded while the emotion started to rise slowly in his voice. He was so passionate about the WWE, and respected it so much that's why he wanted to say all that.

"I'm out here today with a smile on my face, I know some of you guys think I got a bad deal out of this. This has been absolutely wonderful. I got to dance in the ring with Hall of Famers, I got to work with so many wonderful people over the years.

I've got to Travel The World, I've got to meet million and millions people and quite frankly I've got to live out a fantasy"

"So I'm not going to let what Nexus have been doing to me over the past 2 months, ruin the most greatest 9 years of my life"

John lowered his head down, gulping down for a moment. He knew what bit was coming.

"One thing you guys may not know, life moves pretty fast here in the WWE . I remember when I first started, WWE became a big part of my life and then WWE became my life "

"It was by my choice, I wanted to give everything single thing I had for you people,

each time I stepped through these ropes, I take sacrifrices,….umm my family has been so patient with me that they are… let me step back and let me be me and they are okay with it"

"But here's the truth though, you see my brother Matt he just had a baby gir…and I missed it" John started, he ended up laughing softly smiling at the same time.

But he started to get emotionally striken. John started to get emotional thinking of his family, "Err…my mum's birthday is in a few days" tears started to form in his eyes, while he tried to keep on smiling. He let out a soft scoff, keeping his head down.

"I'm going to leave here, and go to West Newbury. Matt, I'm sorry I missed Shelbie being born, but I'm coming to see her for the first time and my mum is going to get the best birthday present she has had in ten years, because I'm going to be there, I'm going to hug her and tell her I love her and all the money in the world can buy her that" John spoke, as his voice was emotional, his eyes were flooded with tears.

John walked a few steps, he lowered his head feeling the emotion rising in his body. He knew what was coming, he could feel the emotion pierce his heart. He had no choice but to feel it, and express it so it would show.

John tried to keep it together, but the emotion was stronger. John smiled, showing his white teeth trying his best to smile. He mouthed "Oh for fuc…sake" he grinned the best he could, while he covered his eyes, wiping the tears that had appeared in his eyes after the emotional moment of his farewell.

John leaned on the ropes, with his fingers wiping his eyes from the tears. John ran his fingers down his face, still with tears showing in his eyes and on his face.

"Okay emm…there's something else I need you guys to know….ever since I have been here, stepped through that door there has been one person that has always kept my feet on the ground…now….and she knows exactly who she is. You guys think I haven't got a good deal here? But emm..this is the truth okay I have the best, most beautiful, sweet, down to earth diva in history, as a girlfriend" woos, and cheers went around the crowd.

Backstage, Torrie was standing by the monitor with her jaw open. Her eyes bursting almost with proud ness, she was shocked. She couldn't believe that John was telling the world about them right now. He put her in his farewell, and she felt honoured for that.

"Oh god.." Torrie spoke softly, with emotional tears in her eyes.

John smiled still in emotion, he came closer staring right at the camera.

"Now I want to say something right now, Torrie. Sweetheart I know you're back there and I want you to know that I know I haven't been there for you as much as I would like…." John emotionally told, still with tears in his blue eyes.

"….I know I have let you down in the past, you have never ever came close to letting me down, you are everything to me. But I promise. No, no I swear to you that I will be right by your side forever" John declared with his voice still cracking softly.

Backstage, unknown to the camera. Torrie stood there with her hand on her chest. Tears almost falling down from her eyes. His gesture was so sweet, he just declared his love to her in front of the whole world. That felt absolutely amazing to Torrie.

She just couldn't believe what she had seen, it was one of the most sweetest, if not the best gesture of love she had ever been given.

John took a moment, as the emotion was still getting to him. He thought he mentioned the two things were important to him, that's why he put in his farewell, especially his love for Torrie, he broadcasted it to the world and he couldn't be happier.

The emotion in his eyes was glimmering like droplets of water, in the sunrise

John leaned on the ropes, lowering his head down wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He got rid of the tears that appeared. He took a steps, with a smile on his face still with tears in his eyes.

John put his fingers in the corner of his eyes, getting rid of the tears rolling his fingers down his face making the tears fade away. He rose his head up high, still keeping the smile on his face.

Being the proud, strong man he is, he's never really cried before. He's come close to it, but the emotion just got way too much for him, he ended up having tears in his eyes.

"You guys are being nice, I look like an idiot up here" He chuckled. His head lowered to the mat, thinking for a moment to himself.

He smiled on cutely, "You know what? Forget about it, If I'm gonna be an idiot, I'm gonna be an idiot" John said with a chuckle.

John breathed in the microphone . "One thing I always liked about you guys, you're always honest. And If I'm walking out here one more time" John did a number one with his finger, still smiling.

"I just want to hear, half of the arena say "Let's Go Cena" and the other half…actually you know what?" he had another idea.

"If we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right" John smiled. "I want every woman and every child to say "let's…go Cena", and I want every guy over the age of 18 to say "Cena Sucks is that alright?" John asked with a smile, the fans all laughed and cheered in attendance.

Torrie stood by the monitor, her head shook with a giggle. Tears still in her eyes laughing at the comment John just said he wanted WWE Universe to say. He was delivering a wonderful, natural farewell and most of all classy. Exactly what John Cena is all about.

"Ladies and Kids, "Let's Go Cena" John signalled for the females and kids to scream out the chant.

John signalled for the guys to say the other chant, but nothing happened.

"Hold on, Hold on now. If we're gonna do it right. It's Let's go Cena from the ladies and kids. And Cena Sucks from the dudes. How do you think can be louder?" John asked.

"Let's go Cena!" He pointed to the crowd for the kids and the ladies to cheer.

"Cena Sucks!" Punk's voice echoed, with the rest of the guys but the camera were showing the smiles and laughter from the guys. He rose his hands up in the air while the chants started to engulf the arena still with a smile on his handsome face.

He held up the microphone so the voices can get even louder.

John listened to the two chants while he leaned his back on the ropes, still standing. A bright smile across his face, just taking in the wonderful atmosphere. He leaned his arm on the top rope while he felt the warming reaction in the arena.

"That's good, that's really good" John closed his eyes for a split second, feeling the emotion once again.

John grinned, with the dimples showing in his smile. He loved hearing it, he knew exactly where he was hearing that, a ring he loved to be in and felt so broken up inside to be leaving it all behind.

"That, that is beautiful, thank you very much" John told the fans. "Remember everybody out there it's your passion that has us keep coming back. Every single time I heard that from you, I knew I earned it…no matter what the chant was"

"I just want to take one second before I leave, to say something to Wade Barrett." John spoke, the fans all booed at the answer.

John listened to the reaction, and nodded his head in agreement. "I know but here's the shame of it all. I believe the kid has some talent. I'm trying to help him out before I leave" John said, "You see Wade, do yourself a favour. Take a bit of advice from a grizzled, disgruntled ex employee that wears purple, and that may have pied in your coffee once or twice, stop taking shortcuts."

"These fans will give you everything if you give everything in return, success in this business" John walked around the ring, stating out what he believes in. "Is due to consistent performance, day in and day out…you give everything they will give you everything back!"

John continued to talk but his farewell was almost over. "They'll probably going to try and find me but I'm already fired, Wade Karma is a bitch!" but the word was edited out gaining a huge cheer when John had said the word.

"And if you keep taking shortcuts, trust me it's going to come back to haunt you" John warned in the camera.

"Okay I'm way over….what I've been told but I could go into thank you but that could go on all night so I'm going to save the thank you lists to one very important thank you" John spoke with one of his fingers up, while his eyes scanned around at the WWE Unviverse.

"To The WWE Unviverse" John Cena declared holding his hand out to the fans so they can cheer loudly and show their own emotion.

"Thank you for…letting me…" He told bringing his dog tags from purple never give up shirt. "Share my life with you guys," he grasped hold of the tags and Torrie's charm.

"for the past nine years, thanks for understanding all this, thank you for standing up for the WWE, thank you for showing up every day. Thank you for watching every Monday, Tuesday, , Friday, Saturday or whatever hell day we're on" John spoke truthfully still touching his tags and Torrie's charm with his fingers, grasping hold.

John took in a breath before he felt his farewell coming to a close. "And thank you for idiots like me, to come out here and live this wonderful, wonderful…dream all of this is because of you" John told, having the fans all cheering and applauding him.

John turned to the camera, "Torrie, I love you to death. Let's go home" John kissed the charm on his tags, before he dropped the microphone and climbed out of the ring after his final words were done.

John walked up the ramp, holding onto his tags and the charm hanging on his chain.

"Cena, Cena! Cena!" A huge cheer broke out, even a mixed voice reaction. There was no boos that anyone could hear clearly.

John walked up the ramp, holding his head up high. He continued to walk until he stopped, he touched his nose a few times taking in the reaction one last time.

He turned his eyes back to the screaming fans. His grin across his face told how much he was overwhelmed and touched by the emotion.

It was truly wonderful, and exactly how he wanted to leave.

John brought his tags and the charm, and kissed them both before he let the chain go, so the tags and the charm would hang loosely on his shirt. He brought his salute, up one last time before he walked through the curtain, the last image you saw was John lowering his head down going through the curtain disappearing from the ramp.

His goodbye had been happened, farewell John Cena. The most emotional, time for tears moment for the Cenation.

John Cena walked out of the curtain to a clapping, applauding superstars of RAW as he took his last bow, walking through the applauds and claps. John nodded, thanking them for that wonderful reaction.

John got to end of the line of superstars, still holding his tags in the palm of his hand.

Randy Orton stood there, John Cena grinned at his long time rival before he tucked his dog tags back in . Orton and Cena shook hands, and then shared a hug. Cena muttered words to Orton while Randy nodded his head.

John left with a grin across his face. He walked down the path a little before a blonde was waiting for him, with a beautiful smile across her face. Standing there in blue jeans, with a pink silk top and white cardigan with her black knee boots.

She was there exactly when he needed her, exactly the moment he wanted her to be here. She was beyond stunning to him, so good, the best for him.

John Cena's smile came on his face. "Hey!" seeing the blonde run over to him.

She ran over and hugged him wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, while John's hands went on her back, bringing her closer. She kissed him right on the lips with her hand on his cheek. "Well done" she whispered emotional, giving him a heart warming smile.

Tears were in her eyes, she had to move her fingertips so she could wipe them away. She finally found where she belongs, who she belong too.

John held on Torrie's hand as they walked to the parkling lot together.

John turned to the building, and the superstars still clapping in laughter. He then turned to Torrie, and she was standing by his side with her smile across her face.

John's final words were, "Let's go home" Torrie smiled as she walked down beside John Cena, the two of them were walking side by side, exactly where they always belonged.

Torrie and John were seen walking, the two figures were talking while they made their way to the parkling lot, Wade Barrett came to scene, with a smirk on his face. The evil leader just did the "You can't see me" behind Cena's and Torrie's back before the sinister smirk was on his face, as he walked away.

Wade Barrett gave his own farewell to John Cena.

John Cena had gave his goodbyes, expressed his final words in a very emotional, shocking segment on Monday's night Raw. After a clapping applause from the superstars.

John Cena then left hand in hand with former diva, beautiful Boise Belle. Torrie Wilson.

They would remain….

Hand In hand, forever.

* * *

End Of Chapter, Sorry guys if it's too long I just wanted to do as much as I could. I've been writing on and off for the past week. Anyways Hope you like it. Thank You so much for the Reviews :D :D.

I love what John is doing right now, I don't care about the free or fired thing I'm just so happy I get to see my hero every week! :)

Next Time: Torrie's happiness comes to a sudden halt when the past catches up with her, John is seething.


	6. When You're Right Here By My Side

Chapter 6: When You're Right By My Side

Torrie continued to walk down the hall, still with her hand linked to John's hand. They walked along side to each other.

Torrie kept her hand in John's hand, she walked beside him with the echo of her black heels hitting the marble floor every single time she took a step forward.

She lowered her eyes down for a moment, before she directed her beautiful smile at John.

"That was amazing, the most natural farewell ever. It was perfect for you" Torrie spoke.

"Really? And you liked…what I said?" Cena hinted.

Torrie stopped him, while they stood in the corridor. "Are you kidding?"

"You didn't?" John frowned. "Okay It sounded a lot better in my head…. I mean.." Torrie stared at him with a amused look across her face.

She came forwards, and just silenced John with kiss. Answering every little question and excuse he had thinking that Torrie didn't like what he had said about them on national television.

Torrie's lips drew away as she kept her arms on his shoulders. "I loved it" Torrie told, with the truth shining through her eyes.

Cute dimples sunk in John's cheeks when he grinned. "Really?"

"Yes it was by far the most amazing, most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Torrie told holding onto John's hands. Standing opposite to him.

"I wouldn't go that far"

"Oh I would, you proved everything to me. Any little, most smudge bit of doubt I had about you and me was just answered. I can see exactly how you feel about us? And….I finally know how far you would go to prove that to me" Torrie spoke.

"Well that was my intention" John grinned handsomely.

"Well you proved everything, and told me all I need to know. I have definitely found what I've been looking for so long,"

John nodded his head, he stopped for a moment leaning closer to Torrie. "That is me right?"

"Of course it is" Torrie told, smiling beautifully.

"Oh good, thank god"

"I mean seriously, Twitter is one thing….but you just told everyone! On national television you told the world that you love me" Torrie beamed.

"That's better?"

"Million times better," she came closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much John. You really are one in a million" she told, before a heartfelt smile came across her face.

John nodded as he smiled, shining those pearly whites. "Well I'm happy that you liked it."

"I did, very much. Oh my god I couldn't believe it when I heard you. I was like…oh…god…" Torrie spoke with both of her hands on her chest, with the truth lighting up in her green eyes.

"Good, you know that was the surprise I was talking about" John chuckled gently.

"Well consider it, the best surprise you ever have given me" Torrie winked back.

John nodded as he stared back at Torrie. "Good, I'm so happy you won't upset or angry"

"Why would I be upset?"

"I don't know, that you don't want people to know about me and you" John said a little softer.

Torrie glanced at him. "Is that what you believe?"

John looked back at her, before he just shrugged with a small grin across his face.

The blonde came closer to her boyfriend, and put her hands on his chest, so he could see the truth that was lying in her heart coming from the sparkle in her eyes.

She assured him exactly where her heart truly lies. That place is With him forever.

"John, I have something special that I have wanted for years. I have you now I wouldn't care what anyone thinks or says. Nothing and no one will never get in the way of me and you again. I want to shout up at the top of the world how happy I am" Torrie poured from her heart.

It had been a hell of a climb for John Cena and Torrie Wilson. They had been through a lot together. Some many directions, so many paths. So many emotions. Good, bad, happy, heartache, drama…just so much had happened in the past. They fought together, side by side. Against each other. Cried together, cried apart, laughed together, had fun together. Enjoyed travelling the world together on tours around the big wide world.

John and Torrie had been through so much together. Over the years, memories had been made and kept in a secret place. Time had slipped by, the days had come and gone. Years had just continued to go past.

Both have been lost with no direction, both had fell down. Been heartbroken before. So much they had been through together without realising it. Both can see the dream that they were seeing, every move they made, every step that was taken…it was scary, sometimes drawn to a crossroads…there was always a voice saying they would never reach it.

They kept their head up high, kept on trying whatever life decided to throw at them next. It didn't matter. all the struggles they faced, the chances they took,. The risks they decided to take. Life had knocked them down time after time, but no way they weren't breaking but they just had to keep on going. Gotta be strong, and just keep pushing on.

Because life will always throw hardballs at you, mountains will always stand high and everyone want to move them aside. But sometimes as much as you try, you can in the end fail. Sometimes you gonna have to lose. It isn't about how fast or what is on the other side. It's the good old fashion term "The Climb" shows just how much determination you have lying in your heart to keep on going, climbing.

Holding onto one dream.

Keep the faith, just keep strong and hold onto your faith….because it can just lead to everything you ever wanted and more.

That is what the road on the horizon, shining on like a silver lining for John and Torrie. It led to what they are now. All the pain, all the steps, every movement on the road led to what they had found now.

It was truly exactly what they were looking for.

It made all the pain, all the heartbreak worth it because in the end it lead them to each other.

"Well I wanted to somehow prove to you, how I feel about you? I hope I did it"

Torrie listened to John before she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "And I hope you see you're everything to me John Cena"

John gazed into her emerald orbs. "I do now"

The honey blonde giggled before she came closer to him, while John put his large arms around her bringing Torrie closer. Unaware, two eyes were on the couple backstage.

Dark eyes of an individual that could tear John and Torrie apart?

He stood there behind the wall, his eyes were peeking from the corner of the wall. He stood there just looking on. He didn't want to believe it when he heard the rumours but hearing Cena's farewell, seeing them with his own eyes, he could see it was true.

John Cena and Torrie are dating. They are currently in a relationship, it looked like they were very happy at the fact they were together.

Happily in love it seemed, that just made his eyes shimmer with darkness.

He had to somehow put an end to this newfound happiness? Somehow he had come up with something so strong, so evil to destroy this blossoming beautiful love considering John and Torrie's relationship. He had to stop this ever, ever fairytale…

What's that saying, every fairytale has a twist. Well you met the prince and princess. Now there's villain that is determined to put an end to this fairytale.

He had now made it his mission. He will not stop until that mission has been completed.

…...

Torrie was sitting in the locker room, she was playing on her phone while John was talking to Randy. She still couldn't believe what has happened, she truly felt blessed because she didn't think it would ever happen to her. Everyone was always searching forever for a moment like this, and Torrie had been one of the lucky ones, to finally find the moment where she finds everything she had ever been looking for.

While she played on her phone, she turned on a song to pass the time. A song that somehow had portrayed her feeling towards John.

The song was called Everything To Me. At the start, John was brought to a devastating crossroads. He wanted to go but as soon as he opened the door to the possibilities, he changed his mind. He decided to leave. But Torrie warned that she's something he didn't want to leave behind. If he left, he'll never know the feelings she felt inside. Torrie wanted to show him there's nothing to fear, nothing to look around for because everything was right here lying in Torrie.

She's everything he wants, everything he needs. She is it. She hoped he'll see, John is truly everything to her. She hung onto every word he says, every whisper. She wouldn't let him walk away, and shut her out because she's stronger than he knows….she'll always find some way to hold on, and not let John go.

Torrie tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, she wondered what John was doing. She looked at the door before she got up to her feet. She went to open to the door but John came through the door.

"Where were you going?" John asked.

"Going to look for you, what's going on?" Torrie asked.

"I just have to do one thing and then we can get going"

Torrie nodded, "Oh okay. What are you doing?" she smiled.

"Well I am going to give Mr Barrett exactly what he deserves"

Torrie nodded, "Exactly an Attitude Adjustment maybe?" John laughed before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll just go and do that. Then we'll leave the building and whatever you want okay?"

Torrie looked at him. "Okay, anything but shopping right?"

"Exactly, I do have something in mind" He winked at her before he gave Torrie a kiss.

"Okay good luck, love you" Torrie spoke.

"Love you too" he called before he left the room.

Torrie stood there with a natural beautiful smile across her face. Her eyes were sparkling like diamonds in the night, she was so happy right now. She never ever wanted this lovely sensation to end.

But nothing lasts forever.

…...

Torrie was watching the main event take place, Randy Orton vs. Wade Barrett. Randy seemed to have injured his leg before the match thanks to a brutal attack from The Nexus. Orton still proved to be a fighting Champion and continued with the match.

He was wounded, the viper was losing the match and he could be a lot of trouble of losing his title. One that John Cena had lost his career over, Randy Orton could just lose it…the night after.

Randy Orton was hit with Wasteland, Orton was done. Wade Barrett could be well on his way to be crowned the WWE Champion.

1,2,…" the ref was suddenly pulled out. The fans cheered ever so loudly when John Cena slid back in the ring.

Torrie was watching by a monitor, a proud smile spread across her face. She clapped when she watched John fight back.

He grabbed Wade Barret, and hit a long awaited Attitude Adjustment.

Torrie clapped from backstage. "Well done baby"

John then punched Wade in the face, taking as much as time he can to hit Barrett, and get revenge for the hell John has been put through thanks to the evil Englishman.

John Cena saw Nexus hit the ring, he got out of the ring and ran out of the crowd. Randy Orton again used John's help, to retain his WWE Championship. But that wasn't the end for the Viper. The arena went silent, and The Miz's music hit. He cashed in his money in the bank, and captured the WWE Championship on a vulnerable Champion.

Torrie shook her head, with her arms folded. She was not happy. "Great, lose it the next night Randy" she mumbled to herself.

She stood there, in blue jeans with silver glittery belt. a white lace thin strapped top that ties up underneath the bust, the top just cuts her thin stomach, with her low black heels. She had a black cardy on. Sexy but casual at the same time. She looked naturally dressed Torrie Wilson.

Torrie continued to look at the screen, watching RAW fade to the black with The Miz as WWE Champion.

"God I remember that guy in Tough Enough"

Torrie continued to gaze at the monitor before she heard a voice behind her.

"Torrie"

The Boise Belle turned around at the sound of her name. Her beautiful smile slowly disappeared. The dimples in her face faded. Horror took over her expression when she saw the man standing in front of her.

"No, no" Torrie shook her head back and forth.

The man stood there looking at her, he had a delighted look across his face. He was so happy to see her again. "Torrie Wilson"

Torrie glanced at him, "No, no, no" her tiny voice muttered softly.

Tears were rising in her eyes, the pain of the past was coming back. The past had come back to haunt her at the worst possible time.

"Tor, you haven't changed. still beautiful as ever"

Torrie continued to look, emotional tears in her eyes. Her heart pierce with pain. "No, no"

"Torrie"

"No, no. don't you even dare! Try and talk to me. I have nothing to say to you. I told you I never ever want to see you again! I mean it!"

"Torrie, so many years have passed"

"It doesn't matter if it's 5, 10, 25 years….I meant every word Peter" Torrie spoke with emotion. She didn't want to open a door to the pass, god knows if she'll be able to shut it again.

"Torrie…..please…I just…want.."

The Idaho Sweetheart looked at her ex husband, tears were in her eyes. "You….no….When I found about your…betrayal you shown no remorse…you broke me to pieces" Torrie's voice was full of hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry" Peter Gruner told.

"Sorry?" Torrie scoffed weakly.

"Torrie, please I…heard you were here. I had to see it for myself. I had to take the chance…to…"

"What?"

"Apologise"

"I don't want anything for you, not now not ever!" she snapped. Where's John when you need him?

"Please Torrie"

"No" Torrie attempted to walk away, she wouldn't let Peter get anywhere close to her. She wouldn't let him through, she gave him cold as ice barrier. She would not let it down. After everything they had been through, he ripped all that apart by betraying her.

She didn't want anything from him, never again.

"Torrie, please." he grabbed her arm gently.

Torrie felt his touch once again, the sweetheart rose like a wild fire. She was the sweetest girl but with him her ex husband, she burned like a fire. "You don't let me go right now, I will scream"

Peter let her go, and just pleaded for her to listen. "Please, Torrie"

"No I'm not interested in anything you have to say" Torrie dismissed.

"We're were married once," Peter reminded Torrie.

The blonde gazed to the floor before she took in a hard breath, the pain was bringing her down but she would not break, not in front of that horrible bastard.

"Yeah we were, until you….tore us apart. You cheated on me Peter. I was not going to take it anymore. I'm not going to take this anymore. You broke my heart! You hurt me more than anyone ever has in my life! Getting over you! Was the hardest things I have ever had to do!"

"I'm sure Cena helped….with that…"

Her eyes narrowed, her voice grew sharper. "DON'T YOU DARE, BRING JOHN INTO THIS!"

Peter heard the sudden snap in her voice. "I…."

"This has nothing to do with John! You….are the reason we are not together! I gave you one chance! You blew it." Torrie growled.

"Torrie, please"

Torrie shook her head, staying strong. "No I'm not going to listen to you. I'm tired of your lies." Torrie told Peter.

"Lies? I have tried to say sorry over and over again"

"I won't let you even try and play your evil mind games on me. I will never ever want or trust you in my life ever again" Torrie growled, strong and truthful.

"Games? I haven't got any games Torrie look I just want to talk to you…"

"Well guess what? I'm not interested. I'm not going to dumb enough to let you walk over me. I will never let you back in my life, "

"You think it's that easy?"

"Yeah it is, because you know I'm happy. I'm in love with somebody and guess what?" her hand went on her hips, her eyes glowing with strength. Refusal to break down.

"It's not you"

Peter glanced at her. "I know, I caught the live show" he added.

Torrie swirled her tongue in her mouth. "Oh you did, well believe it. And John is worth million of you. He's shown me more love, affection, respected me more than you ever did"

Peter looked at her, he had to hide the envy rising in his eyes. "Well good for you"

Torrie rolled her eyes before she said two words she thought she would never say again. "Bye Peter"

Peter Gunner watched his ex wife walk away. When she was gone, the dark of jealously whirled in his body, his eyes went dark as night.

He will put an end to this.

…...

Torrie continued to walk on, keep moving she had to tell herself. She had no idea where she was going. She had to find John, and find him now. Torrie had remained strong in front of Peter but in reality, her heart was breaking all over again. The pain returned, the tears came to her eyes when she found herself reflecting on the past.

She kept looking around, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Torrie needed her hero, she needed to look out for him.

Torrie continued to look around, she stopped for a moment and that's when the past hit her like ton of bricks, memories flashed through including the kiss she shared at altar when she and Peter were married.

The image knocked Torrie down to her knees, one of her arms were draped across her midsection. The one hand was on her mouth, her frame shook with tears. Her chest was rising faster because of the whirl of emotion that suddenly struck her like a arrow. It left Torrie on her knees, she couldn't find John so it made it harder.

Torrie lowered her head down, her blonde locks coming to her face. She was alone in the some hallway. She stayed on her knees, while the emotion just got the better of her. Torrie took her fingers, and wiped away the tears from her eyes, with a shudder in her chest because of the emotion.

Torrie managed to get back up to her feet, but she kept wiping away the tears from her eyes but they kept coming, distraught was just all over her face. Torrie found the will to stand up, she had to find John. He can make it better for her, she'll feel a little better and safer if he's with her.

She turned the corner and saw John talking to Randy. Her heart called, a fragile smile came across her face. She needed him now.

"I think Miz will make one hell of A Champion"

"Thanks John" Randy rolled his eyes.

"What? He's got the mouth for it and the confidence" John chuckled.

"Yeah, damn it my leg is killing…" Randy whined.

"Maybe you should get checked out" Cena spoke.

"Yeah…I…."

"John!" A crying female voice cried out for him.

John turned around, and the moment he just turned his body around. He ended up stumbling back when Torrie ran into his arms. He had gain his balance so they wouldn't tumble down to the floor. John was confused but he was alarmed suddenly by his girlfriend's sorrow.

John didn't know what was going on, he didn't ask questions. Cena just put his arms around her while she started to fully cry holding onto her number one hero.

"Torrie," John spoke as he held her in his arms.

Worry rose in his crystal blue eyes after Torrie just ran to him with in floods of tears.

Something bad must have happened.

A crying Torrie was in his arms, latching onto to him, holding onto him tight with her hands. She buried her head on his chest, John stood there confused along with Randy.

"Torrie, sweetheart what's wrong?" John alerted at her sound of sobs. He put his arms around her holding her closer, so she could cry on him.

Torrie just continued to cry, holding onto John.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked.

John looked at him, "Have I missed something here?"

"I know Torrie, it's upsetting that I lost the WWE Championship" Randy spoke.

John looked at him, while Torrie continued to cry. "I don't think that's why she's crying Randy"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Torrie. Sweetheart" John lifted up her head, he missed he hadn't done that because tears were falling down from her eyes. When he left her before, she was fine…so something must have happened in that time where he was away from her.

"Darling what is it?" John asked gently.

Torrie closed her eyes as she felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Torrie, come on tell me. It's me"

Torrie closed her lashes softly, feeling the tears rising again. Her voice murmured "He's back…"

John looked at her, "Who?"

Torrie sniffled, as she felt his fingers in her blonde hair. Stroking her hair giving any kind of comfort he could to make Torrie feel better. She felt better when he was right by her side, exactly where he'll always remain right where she needed and wanted him.

"Peter" her tiny voice answered.

"Oh boy.." Randy uttered, knowing that is not good. John's eyes grew with anger.

John heard her soft mutter, his eyes grew cold "Did he talk to you?"

Torrie didn't answer.

"Torrie, did he do anything to you?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head, "No…I tried to stay strong…but it's too hard…I can't face him…he's back….I can't do this…again" Torrie cried.

"It's okay, shhh" John comforted.

"No, No I can't. I can't John" Torrie cried to him. Tears were falling down from her innocent eyes. It tightened John's chest seeing her in such a state, it hurt to see someone he loves very much in tears.

"It's okay, it's alright darling" John comforted her, he had his hand at the back of her head, feeling the softness in her blonde hair. His fingers traced through her locks, before he put his hand on the bottom of her chin, still with his fingers in her sweet curls.

"I can't…" she cried softly.

"It's okay honey. I'll take care of this" John stated, giving her a warm embrace. His eyes were ice cold. His blood was boiling. No one hurts Torrie without suffering his wrath. He was going to put Peter exactly in his place, which is…away from Torrie.

"What are you going to do?" Randy asked.

John looked at Randy "Look after her, this won't take long" Torrie was just wiping her tears away, she dapped her fingertips underneath her eyes wiping away the tears that had fallen down.

"John, don't" Torrie said but he didn't listen.

"Oh boy this can't be good" Randy turned for a moment, Torrie was gone when he turned back.

"Not good at all"

…...

John walked down the corridor, he was on a war path. His eyes were flooded with the shade of winter's ice. His friendly, caring blue eyes were full of ice, he was not happy at all. He had do something about it.

John hated when he saw the pain in Torrie's eyes, not alone tears running down from her eyes. He was going to do something he should have done a long time ago. Anger was rising in his body, he felt the blood boiling while he kept on storming around the corridor looking for the door.

He found the door "Creative Team" he saw someone come out, he knew no one else was there so he could do exactly what he wanted. Teach a coward a lesson,

Never hurt Torrie Wilson.

Peter Gunner was sorting out some files unaware he was moments, almost seconds away from getting exactly what he deserves. Whatever goes around, comes around. Well that night…was right now. Long time coming, but it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

One thing was John found out who Peter cheated with? Probably even more than that. His soon to be ex wife, so John really wanted to knock peter's teeth down his throat.

John stared up at the door, he took a moment to breathe in. He remembered Torrie crying to him so many times over the hurt inflicted on her by her ex husband. His blood boiled to the max. one moment of that in his mind, he just felt the anger rising within his veins.

He then lifted his leg up and kicked up the door with such force, that the door swung right to the wall, opening widely. John didn't care if he got in trouble for the damages.

No one hurts Torrie, and gets away with it/

Peter was startled by the door, he immediately turned around, to see John step through the door.

"Ding dong"

Peter almost felt his legs lose all feeling, if John just kicked the door in…this can not be good at all. Peter could have sworn he locked it, well that didn't matter either.

John walked in quite calmly.

"What…are you doing here?"

"I don't know, checking out the view. Maybe talk about the weather…what…did…I…oh right that's right" John said calmly.

Then he hit like a rapid storm. Quick and fast. John grabbed Peter by his the shirt, and threw him against the wall. His iced blue shade in his eyes was directed at Peter.

John held him by the collar, pinning Peter to the wall.

"Whoa, whoa…I don't want any trouble"

"You see you really picked the wrong night, I have so much going on right now…you chose the wrong night to crawl out of that rock you've been hiding."

"You see, Torrie gets upset. I get angry" John snapped right in Peter's face, holding him by the shirt.

"I don't like getting angry,"

Peter gulped as he felt his back against the wall. "I just wanted to talk….so we can try and put the past behind us?"

"Yeah well, she doesn't want anything to do with you ever again." John warned.

"I just want to move on, when I heard she was here…I had too" Peter stated.

"Well you tried, take a bit of advice from me. Don't try again"

"It's been so long, I had to see"

"I don't care, she doesn't want anything to do with you"

"Yeah I can see that, she must have ran to you I'm guessing" Peter rolled his eyes. One second of that, John tightened his grip on Peter's shirt, and slammed him back to the wall witth force.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The only reason we split, is because of you"

"Me?" John chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah because you were the one that she was never ending talking about, always spending time together"

"We were friends you idiot" John snapped back.

"I know, all I heard for months…John this, John that…..it drove me crazy because you don't deserve anything you've got" Peter snapped back.

John looked at him, glaring deadly with the ice in his eyes. "Do you want to keep talking?"

"It was always about you with her, she chose to be with you on your birthday then be with her husband"

John looked at him, as he slowly let Peter go. "What?"

"Yeah, I bet she didn't tell you that did she? She's not as innocent and sweet as she seems. Trust me…."

"Why should I for one second trust you, or listen to any of your lies?"

"When she gets bored, and she will. Torrie will move on to someone else. Me, Nick…we both know exactly what she's like. Oh yeah congratulations" Peter said still against the wall.

John turned away from a moment, something about what Peter had said did get into his head. One moment of thinking about it, all the stars in the sky aimed at his eyes….as he thought about it.

He refused to believe it, and pushed Peter back to the wall. "No I'm not believing a word you say. I know exactly what you're like. You're just the heartless, biggest coward you've always been" John growled.

"Told you she loves you more than anything, you mean everything to her. Blah, blah…well she told all that to me. I married her John for goodness sake! I know that woman more than she knows herself. Something inside her…won't let herself be happy, if there's no drama she will create you. Hence her running to you crying, and acting like she's broken… she'll move on and leave you behind" Peter explained, trying to get in John's head.

"You think I'm going to believe any of that bull you just said" John spoke. "You more stupid than you look? "

"I hurt her, because she hurt me! She was not the woman I married"

John scoffed as he turned back to Peter. "Torrie is the most loyal, faithful….sweet women out there. End of the day, you did the betrayal. You're the reason why you're marriage fell apart…by sleeping with my ex wife" John snapped.

Peter looked at him, the fear rose in his eyes. "oh…you know…about that?"

John firmly nodded his head.

"Ummm…I can explain that?"

"Oh yeah, more lies Gunner. You will not ruin this. I won't let you. I love Torrie with all my heart and I'm not letting you do anything to ruin it!" John snapped.

"But…."

John stepped closer to him,. "Nothing and no one! Is going to change that" he stated with a serious look across his face.

"You don't know what she's like? I'm trying to help you…..she acted like I assaulted her. She sent you over here to run errands" Peter spoke.

"You're pushing it"

"She's not sweet and innocent, that is just a phase. She will show her true colours soon?"

John grabbed Peter by the wall, and was about to punch Peter right in the mouth.

"John! Stop!" Torrie ran into the room, her desperate eyes saw John holding her ex husband by his shirt against the wall, about to punch him. Knock him out.

"No, I should have done this a long time ago"

"No, no John," she ran over to him. "Please baby, he's not worth it" the plea was rising in her eyes while she touched John's arm.

John didn't let go of Peter. Torrie stepped back as she felt her breathing increase. "John, you promised!" she reminded.

John listened, his fist slowly lowered lying his hand back down his side. Torrie's small smile came across her face in relief. She didn't want any more fights, any more drama. She just wanted to put the past behind her, leave it there and look to the bright future with John.

"Please John, come on let's just go. Leave that horrible bastard" Torrie spoke pleading with her boyfriend.

John stepped closer to Peter, whispered a warning. "Stay away from Torrie Peter, if you don't I will do to your spine what I just did to your door" John warned with a dark look in his eyes.

Peter gulped down before he slowly nodded his head. John mean business. He could see that, he would have a very big, difficult challenge at that to ruin this beautiful fairytale from evolving.

John looked at him once, before he left the room. Torrie stood there staring at Peter. He glanced a little shaken up from John's warning. Torrie continued to look at him, before a small smirk spread across her face.

She was happy that John defended her, like a true boyfriend. She felt even more safe, and secure that John will do all he could to keep her safe. It felt nice to know, if she fell.. He would be right there to catch her. It felt wonderful to her. John was so good, the perfect for her in so many ways.

Torrie left the room leaving Peter standing by the wall, with John's strong words in his mind.

"Alright…plan B" Peter breathed in.

He had to think of another way, John obviously was the strongest one….and he could destroy Peter.

A smirk came across Peter's face. He had found the exact target he needed to get everything he wanted.

His link….was Torrie.

…...

End Of Chapter. Ooh! I loved John and Peter (Billy Kidman) confrontation lol.

Wonderful to see John defending and being right at Torrie's side. You think Peter will get knocked into next week?

Anyways thanks for all the reviews! Love ya all.

Please keep those lovely reviews coming?

Next Time: Torrie and John have heart to heart. She's acting strong but really she is terrified that Peter will ruin her life once again, taking John away from her. What will be John's reaction when he hears that Torrie blames herself for it all?


	7. When I Look At You

Chapter 7: When I Look At You.

"John! John!"

Cena turned around and saw Randy limping over to him. "Oww, oww, I'm gonna end up breaking my leg in a minute" Orton moaned.

"Randy, take it easy"

"How is Torrie? Is Pete still…" Randy asked, still holding his knee.

"Torrie's fine, and Gunner is still standing all you need to know man" John told Randy.

Randy looked at John surprised, "Really?"

"Yes"

"I thought Peter would have been knocked into next week"

John cracked his knuckles, trying to keep his temper in check. "Trust me I wanted to knock his teeth down his throat, but it's not something Torrie wants"

"That stopped you?" Orton asked.

John nodded "Yeah if Tor doesn't want me to do anything, I won't"

Randy slowly nodded, "Yeah after all, she's been through a lot with that man"

John agreed, "Yeah Randy, listen I'll see you later"

"Yeah okay,"

"Take it easy, don't injure yourself anymore?"

Randy laughed "You mean don't do what you would do? Make the injury worse"

"Exactly" John said back. They slapped hands before they parted ways.

John walked down the corridor, he opened his locker room door seeing Torrie still sitting there. "Sorry babe, Randy wanted to know if you were okay?"

Torrie looked up at John. "God you're making it sound like, I have just been attacked or something? My EX has only…just crawled back in my life" she giggled softly, almost in tears.

John sat down next to her, giving Torrie a bottle of water. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing, I just want to go home"

"No surprise then?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head, "No sorry John, not tonight. I just want to go home…." Torrie spoke.

"So you want to go to Houston? I think there's a flight?" John said.

"No, No…sorry…I just want…"

"My house?" John asked.

Torrie nodded "Yeah, sorry John. I hope you had nothing planned"

"As long as we're together, doesn't matter what we do" Torrie looked at John, and smiled.

"Thank you" Torrie cuddled, feeling a pressure release in her heart.

"That's what we'll do" John got up, he got their belongings and walked down the parking lot.

John opened the silver car door, Torrie slid in the passenger seat. She took a breath in feeling her frame rise up with air. She closed her lashes, fighting the tears that was trying to rise up in her eyes.

She tried to keep it all together, for John's sake. She kept on being strong….putting on a smile. Although deep down, she knew John knew her better than that. He could tell when she was suffering, and trying to stop cry her heart out.

John got into the driver's seat. He started the car, and started to drive out of the parking lot. Torrie turned her eyes towards John, she noticed a smile came across his handsome face.

She just smiled back at him.

So much emotion was behind that smile.

…...

John was driving home, Torrie hadn't said a word ever since the confrontation between him and Peter. and them in the locker room. It was obviously sinking in what had happened.

She just kept her eyes on the night sky outside, she sat there in silence. One thing John knew, she had been affected since it's rare, that Torrie will sit in silence for minutes.

She hates the eering silence, so what had just happened…could have affected her more than John could imagine.

"Tor, you want to listen to some music?"

She just nodded her head, John turned on the CD player. The soft melody came through, starting a song called "When I Look At You"

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

"_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I I I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I I I look at you"_

Torrie looked at the view in front of her while she softly sung along to the song. She lowered her lashes down underneath her eyes, before opened her eyes again still singing softly to the song.

_When I look at you I see forgiveness I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

A small smile came across her face, when she knew from the heart that she knew she's not alone, with John around…he'll always be there for her like he has been ever since they found a forever friend in each other. Some much had happened, so many feelings. Now Torrie felt like she couldn't breathe without John, and hoped always he would always take her along with him and not leave her own.

Don't leave her alone again. She never wanted them to fall or drift apart. Where she was now, is where she wanted to stay. She wanted her and John to last forever.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I I I look at you_

_I look at you_

Torrie continued to listen to the song while her love for John came through her mind. She tried so hard to forget the past, she had done all she could to move on…but the scars were still there. She knew she hadn't got over the heartbreak, because the moment she turned and saw Peter standing there. Her heart broke, and her happiness just crashed down. Emotion immediately rose up in her eyes, it was obvious. She had just survived the heartache, she had move on…but the pain was still there.

The scars were still sunk in, no one can see….but they were still there. It's now clear to her, they would always be there. No matter what she did.

All she had to smile about, she had a hero lying in John Cena to lean back on. Maybe that's all she needed, and she can finally put the past to rest. After all, she wanted so badly to just move on, and be happy, Build a future with John. Let nothing and no one! Get in the way.

When her world is falling apart, she looked to John for help. Looked to him for guidance.

When she didn't know anything, and was so lost…that's when she will look at him for guidance. When she looks at him, she sees forgiveness, she sees love…she sees the stars in his eyes, holding onto her….so she would never be alone.

She refused to let herself be hurt again, she swore she'll never fall again. She swore never again! She won't lose what is the perfect life she had in her grasp right now, Torrie would do all she could, to hold on to that.

After all you never know what life with throw at you.

…...

John turned his sports car into the drive way, Torrie looked up at the huge house.

"Wow, can't believe I'm here" Torrie softly giggled.

John chuckled softly "Come on" he stopped his car. Torrie opened the car door as she walked up to the front door with Torrie. She heard the key unlock the door to the big house that she hadn't seen before.

John opened the door, as he walked into the hall way. He set down his keys on the table. He saw darkness since the lights were all off. He turned on the lights, and the room became in light.

A sudden pierce went straight through his heart seeing the house. He just took in a soft breath before he let Torrie in.

Torrie walked in and the moment she felt the echo of her heels, her eyes were amazed at the house. It looked so big and beautiful. It was a mansion.

Torrie walked in, and took her coat off. She folded her arms comforting herself. "Wow!"

"What?" John laughed.

"John Cena's house"

"You've been here before" John said.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Torrie softly chuckled. "It's like a every woman's fantasy"

"Being at my house" John grinned amused.

"Uh huh" Torrie nodded. "Wow it's so big, and is very nice" she walked in the living room, everything looked to be expensive. She wondered if all the furniture, all the accessories was John's idea, or his soon to be ex wife.

Torrie walked a little closer, suddenly a lovely, friendly golden retriever ran into the living room.

"Oh my god hello!" Torrie felt herself feel better. She got down to her knees, and just greeted the adorable animal, stroking, ruffling through the golden fur giving the dog attention.

John looked at Torrie, before he grinned at the sight. "He loves you"

"I love dogs, you should know that? God you are so cute" Torrie used the soft fur to comfort herself stroking Lucky.

Torrie got back up, and the friendly dog jumped up with her paws on Torrie's clothes.

"Get down, you know better than that? And don't I get a hello?" Lucky's nose went over to John and then turned back to Torrie, jumping up at her.

"Great I think I've been made redundant" John laughed.

Lucky the dog then happily wagged his tail, before he noozzled John's hand for attention. "Oh now you want attention" he told, stroking his dog.

"What's his name?" Torrie asked.

"Lucky"

"Awe! That is a sweet name!"

"Yeah, Do you want a drink?" John asked.

"Oh yes please"

"What would you like?"

" Do you have Wine?"

"I think so," John walked in the kitchen while Torrie kept on stroking Lucky.

"You are so adorable, when I go home…I'm gonna take you home with me. Chloe will adore you" Torrie whispered "Somehow I'll fit you in" she giggled softly, while lucky wagged his tail and gave her a kiss.

"There's a reason why he's called Lucky" John spoke as he gave Torrie a glass of wine

"Oh what's that?" Torrie asked while she continued to give all the attention, while she took a sip.

"Well quite a story, we got him when he was a puppy only she decided to let the puppy out, and Lucky decided to go on an adventure…and he almost got run over by a car. But he managed to somehow get to the other side of the road"

"So that's why you called him Lucky?"

"Yep,"

"Was he yours, hers or…both of yours?"

"Well we got him together but I wouldn't let her take Lucky, I never will"

"So who looks after him?"

"A friend of mine,"

"A friend?" Torrie rose her eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's really sweet"

"She?" Torrie tilted the glass feeling the flavour of the wine on her tongue, she almost choked on her words.

"My brothers' girlfriend" John answered.

"Ooh I see, well good…that's good. You are so cute Lucky" Torrie quickly changed the subject. Torrie gave the friendly dog a kiss before she stroked him.

"Can I get rid of you? And keep Lucky?" Torrie teased before she took another sip of her wine.

"Oh thanks babe, love you too" He kissed her temple.

Torrie giggled as she cuddled Lucky, before the friendly companion climbed on the couch settling down.

Torrie looked and saw achievements on the walls from Make A Wish, certificates, picture frames. A military coin hanging a slim case, she took a closer look. "Can I?" she asked John.

"Sure"

Torrie took the case off the wall and looked at the coin, "Oh my god I have that too, it's was 2004 tour I think?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah you gave it to me since I couldn't be there"

"Oh yeah that's right, you thought I was giving you a penny" Torrie giggled.

"Yeah, I thought that's how much our friendship meant" John chuckled with her.

"Do you have any more?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah somewhere," John nodded. "Before you ask, everything that looks expensive. I didn't know anything about it. All her doing" John spoke.

"A glass case, china sets. God she really does have expensive taste" Torrie giggled.

"That's only the home shopping, you should see her wardrobes. I always come back and there's always something new around here" John spoke.

"Well you don't have to worry about me like that? I come from a poor family. I know the value of money" Torrie giggled.

"I didn't mind, it's just every single time she brought something new. It seemed that whatever I had, suddenly disappeared. I remember coming back from European tour once, and my fish tank was gone" John spoke.

Torrie giggled. "Your fish tank?"

"Yeah, I was not impressed. I still don't know what she did with my fish tank"

"What happened to your fish?"

"No idea,"

"You like fish?"

"I think fish tanks go well with a house,"

Torrie slowly nodded her head before she giggled sweetly "Okay" so many ways, he knew how to make her laugh. One of the reasons why she loved him so much. She always looked in man, that she would be attracted to someone that can always make her laugh and smile in the most depressing times, when she felt like crying her heart out.

"Well you're house is amazing! Wow! And it's got a lovely view of the ocean! If I'm here around the summer, I know I'm heading" Torrie giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah all day I can stay at a beach, it was what I loved about the photo shoots we did. The beach, I'm a water baby I love it! Stay there all day"

"You see Randy and I used to get confused about them"

"Why?" Torrie laughed.

"What the hell was with all the big words, and catching the moment…and just getting the right scenery. Seriously I never understood."

"One of the roles of being a Diva, Cena" Torrie reminded.

"Yeah I get that, but what's with the fancy words, Like Orton said. Every superstar said in the locker room. How come you girls got to take like a week off, and just go and basically have a vacation"

"It was hard work John" Torrie laughed.

"Oh yeah, smiling all the time and standing there can be so tiring. I know what you mean" John playfully rolled his eyes.

"Seriously it was harder than it looks, I never thought of being a Diva as a job. I just had so much fun on those vacations, with Trish, Stace, Amy and Lillian" Torrie spoke.

"All you were doing is standing there wearing…different swim suits, and just posing on rocks, or cliffs that's it. Nothing too much to a hard day's work" John laughed.

Torrie placed her hand on her hip. "Harder than it looks, and you're telling me you guys didn't like looking and watching the dvd?" Torrie asked.

John blinked before he took in a breath. "No comment" Torrie giggled at his expression.

"That's not related" John walked into the living room.

"Oh yeah, of course not" Torrie giggled sweetly.

John walked to the couch and he sat Torrie down next to him. "Okay…so now we've got past the house and everything. Are you sure you're okay? You were awfully quiet in the car?" John asked.

Torrie nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine" putting on a small smile.

John stared at Torrie. "You sure?"

Torrie nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine…" she battled the emotion.

"I know you better than that Tor, come on tell me?"

"I'm fine really?" Torrie told.

John could see the emotion rising in her eyes, she was anything but fine right now. "Okay, Lucky come here" The dog came over to John. He directed Lucky puppy dog eyes at Torrie.

"Please tell us" John spoke.

Torrie just giggled at John's attempt. It was beyond sweet at what he tried to do. She didn't have tell or even hint to John that she was upset. He already knew, and would stop at nothing to make her feel better.

Torrie lowered her head down before she started to cry. "I thought I was over it all. But I'm not" she cried softly. John listened to her before he put his arms around her so she could cry on his chest.

"I'm here darling" He whispered stroking her soft blonde hair.

Torrie felt John wipe away her eyes, the grin across his face made a small smile came across her face but the tears were still in her eyes. He had comforted her, but still the pain was traced in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say or how to feel John" Torrie muttered.

He gently stroked her blonde hair. "I know, but I'll be here for you so don't keep it all in because it just makes it worse. Trust me" John softly spoke.

"How did you know I was upset?" Torrie asked.

John looked "Because of the silence from you, I can just tell from how you act"

"What made you stop?" Torrie asked softly.

"What? Doing something I wanted to do for such a long time. You saying I promised. I remembered the promise I told you, when all this came out"

"I wouldn't do anything to Peter, until you ask me too. And then I will gladly accept that" John chuckled softly.

Torrie wiped her eyes as she sweetly giggled. "I just want to forget it all" she fell back and leaned back on John's chest.

"I know but sometimes, these things tend to come back. The past always tends to show back up at the worst time" John explained.

"Yeah I know," Torrie nodded. She then went a little silent….in deep thought.

"Tor,"

"I was just thinking maybe…I…."

"No, No don't you dare. None of this is your fault. You are not blaming yourself what Peter had done,"

"Maybe, maybe if I did better…."

"Torrie, you did everything for that man. You loved him so much that you were willing to walk out of the WWE for him all those years ago. You did everything, and you gave everything to that sorry SOB, and he just took advantage."

"But….."

"No Tor, he does have not a single excuse what he did to do, was unfair, uncalled for and just no need for it." John spoke.

Torrie listened to John's words before she lowered her head down.

"Sweetheart, look at me"

Torrie didn't, she just kept her eyes on the carpet. John touched the back of her hair, with his hand at the bottom of her cheek, so her eyes would travel up to his ocean blue eyes.

The emotional tears had risen up in her emerald eyes, John kept her closer, with his fingers stroking the smooth facial features.

"Torrie, you have a heart of gold, and some people just take the opportunity to walk all over you but it's okay, you will never be alone. As long as I'm breathing and there's still life in me, I Promise that I won't let anything or anyone hurt you" John told.

Torrie closed her lashes, with two more tears falling down. She heard the sweet words from John. Even though her heart was breaking in two right now. She felt so thankful to know, and found such a loving, respected person like John.

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you" she latched her arms around him.

"Well you'll never gonna know, because you'll never be without me" John spoke.

Torrie listened, a small smile came across her face. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Just being you" Torrie muttered gently, John tilted her head up and gently pressed his lips onto hers, giving Torrie a sweet kiss to comfort her.

"Torrie, I wasn't going to tell you this but WWE….has already come up with some ways for me to return…"

"Already? Wow falling apart without you" she giggled sweetly.

John chuckled softly before he took her hands into his hands. "I want you to know if you don't want me too, with what's going on that heartless moron…Pete…I will not return, leave it all behind for good. No storylines, nothing" John spoke.

Torrie stared at him, with a little bit of shock in her eyes. "You would….do that for me?"

John nodded, "Yeah I would. Would you like me too?"

Torrie stared at John, "But WWE is everything to you, you love it so much"

"Yeah but…it's not just my life anymore,"

"What?" Torrie asked with a blessed smile across her face. A awe sensation went through her heart hearing his loving words.

"I love you more than that, and if you don't want me to go back I won't" John told, but was it as truthful in his heart. Was there still some kind of guard around his heart that he wasn't opening yet.

Torrie shook her head, as she hugged him. "No….normally I would let you but no I'm not taking that away from you, Peter won't win this time" Torrie spoke.

"You sure? I don't mind…I will never hold it against you? I can have a go at being a limo driver again?" John joked, getting a real giggle from Torrie.

She ended up giggling, smiling beautifully again at his words and the expression on his face when he said that.

"No I'm sure, I won't let that happen. I'm strong enough not to let him win again. I'm stronger than before and he's going to know I'm not going to hide or run away this time. I'm sick and tired of running away John, and surviving" Torrie explained.

John touched her shoulder, looking in her beautiful eyes. "You're the strongest woman I have ever met" with that, he put his strong arms around her. She giggled softly while she held onto him, resting her head on his shoulder blade.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, she could hear it and feel it. The fear was hidden under the strength. The shadow of the fear started to rise in her eyes, worried what was going to happen.

The fear just made Torrie hold on tighter to John.

Torrie came from his shoulder and just gazed at John.

"You alright?" John asked softly.

Torrie nodded her head, answering him. "Yeah…I just….can't believe you're here with me" after everything they have been through. It still felt surprising, surreal to Torrie that he's with her.

John brought her closer, and kissed her temple gently. "I am here" Torrie kept her head down, eyes closed feeling his gentle kiss on her forehead.

Torrie's lashes moved, so her eyes directed at John. "Thank god" Torrie smiled softly.

"Tor, you know I'm going to West Newbury tomorrow?" John asked.

Torrie nodded "Yeah have a lovely time"

"Do you want me to stay here?" John asked.

Torrie turned to him. "What? No of course not. I know how much you wanted to go. I just have to watch the farewell, see how much means to you"

John looked at her, "You've suffered a lot tonight"

"I'm fine John, really I want you to go tomorrow" Torrie said.

"Okay, then why don't you come with me?"

"What? No this is something you want to do on your own. You'll have the best holiday in ages I think. I think it's a little too soon to meet the parents" Torrie giggled.

"Okay, you want to stay here?"

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"Well I'm not going to put you in hotel am I?" John chuckled.

"I guess not" Torrie spoke with a laugh. "So I can stay here?"

"Yeah of course,"

"Oh awesome! And I'll be here waiting for you when you come back" Torrie beamed.

John chuckled as he looked at Torrie. "Sounds good" Torrie gazed at him before she just came closer, and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest.

"You know you keep doing that, Is making me think that you're not okay" John said grinning. Torrie looked up still with her arms around him.

"I just want to be close to you" Torrie softly spoke.

John stroked her hair softly as he kissed her temple gently.

"It's true what they say" Torrie almost whispered.

"What's that?"

"The First cut is the Deepest, so true" Torrie muttered back.

John listened as he gently put his arms around her. "I know" he whispered.

Torrie looked up at him getting really tired. After all it's been a long night. She started to walk up to him.

"Torrie,"

Torrie turned back to John.

"I won't touch Pete, until you ask me too"

Torrie looked at him, before a small smile surfaced on her face.

At least she had someone by her side.

…

Torrie lied down on the bed, since the night had taken control. The sun had set, turning the day into night.

Dressed in black silk Pj bottoms with a pink ribbon top. She saw John standing there.

"If I lie here, John. Can you just lie down with me and hold me? Would you just lie here with me?" Torrie asked.

John nodded, he climbed on the bed in black boxers . He opened his arm so Torrie could rest herself on his chest, comforting herself in his embrace.

She put the palm of her hand on his bare chest, she could see his abs appearing every time he breathed in and out. Even though she felt like she couldn't get enough to John. She was attracted, she couldn't just help sink into his arms.

"When my world is falling apart, that's when I look at you" Torrie softly told, feeling his frame rising and the thud in his heartbeat.

"Well I'll always be here, I plan on going nowhere" John gently kissed he temple, while his muscular arm was on her shoulder, keeping the honey blonde close in his warm embrace.

John closed his eyes, and felt his body slip into a night sleep.

Torrie's smile came across her face hearing the rhythm of his heart. "You really are the best thing that's ever been mine"

No answer.

"John?" Torrie asked since he didn't answer.

"John?" she repeated, her eyes looked up to notice he was asleep.

Torrie watched him sleep for a moment, a small smile was on her face seeing how cute and peaceful he looked. She gently kissed him on the lips. She placed her head on the centre of his chest.

She felt his frame rise, and she could hear the sound of his heartbeat. It soothed and settled Torrie down, it was exactly what she needed to calm her nerves down.

She softly touched his chest, where his heart was rising. "I never want to lose you" she whispered, but he stayed asleep.

She closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep on John's chest. Her heart fluttered when she felt his arm go around her, they just fell asleep in the embrace they had around each other.

Torrie opened her eyes again, and saw John was still asleep. She gently touched his cheek, he stirred a little but remained peacefully sleeping. She felt the fear of the past haunting her.

Was she as strong hearted that she was letting on? Or was the honey blonde seconds away from another heartbreak? Was she going end up falling down again?

Will she lose John when the storm is through? Will she be left alone? Standing on her own in the dark.

The Most fearful thing, would the storm tear through to a point of no return

Time will determine what lies ahead on the open road

In the end, would she lose John?

…...

Late at night.

Torrie woke up for the third time tonight, it seemed that she just couldn't get to sleep. every time she tried, she just woke back up. The past was seriously starting to haunt her, it was like a shadow hovering around.

Torrie stared at John sleeping before she quietly removed herself from his arms. She watched his arm lift because of her moving away from the embrace. His arm just fell back, and lied on the bed near his sleeping frame.

She had a fragile smile on her face, she quietly left the room. She went down the stairs, and saw the darkness in the living room. She just walked to the couch, and sat down grabbing a pillow close to her chest.

She heard the breeze from the night colliding with the window, she felt The Silence from the night.

She heard little patter on the floor, Lucky came over to her. Torrie patted to the couch, so Lucky would jump up. Torrie hugged Lucky, closing her lashes while the tears rose up. She couldn't be strong anymore…she had to let it all out.

Moments later, tears came from her eyes. She softly shuddered when she fully started to cry in the pillow. Her eyes tightened shut while she cried silently in the winter's night.

"No….he can't…..ruin it again….No" She shook her head, mumbling.

John stirred from his sleep, his eyes opened and didn't see Torrie lying beside him. He sighed to himself before he climbed out of bed. He slid on a black t shirt, and just walked down the stairs.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw the honey blonde hugging a pillow.

"Torrie,"

She heard a deep voice, she quickly wiped her eyes to get rid of any evidence that she was been crying. "Hi, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I usually wake up at….3am…." John slightly groaned. Even John needed some rest but he wouldn't let himself sleep if Torrie was upset.

Torrie leaned back on the couch. "I couldn't sleep"

"No," He walked over and sat down next to Torrie. "I haven't been up this early since I decided to glue myself to Twitter, replying back to Fans"

Torrie listened before she smiled softly "Very dedicated"

"Torrie, what is it?" John asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Nothing I couldn't sleep, came down here…Lucky was keeping me company" Torrie spoke at the beautiful golden retriever lying on the lap of Torrie.

John could see the tears forming in Torrie's eyes. "Well Lucky only does that when someone is upset, so you see he tells me if you're upset or not. Don't you boy" John stroked the adorable dog that was lying on Torrie's lap.

"I adore him, you know I love my doggies" Torrie giggled as she gently stroked Lucky.

"Yeah I know" John nodded, his cute grin faded when he saw the look in her eyes. "Tor, what is it? You don't have to be so strong" he added.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she told, with the tears rising up in her eyes.

"You say that but your eyes tell me a different story" John told.

Just like a broken mirror, Torrie fell to pieces as she cried. Immediately John put his arms around, he leaned back on the couch holding the crying blonde in his arms.

"Shh,"

"I feel so morbid….I've cried so many times" Torrie cried softly feeling John's fingers move her hair from her eyes.

"Come here" John extended his hand. Torrie took it and found herself placed on John's lap.

"It's okay to cry, I'm here. Alright darling you're not alone"

"I just….don't understand..,….last time John. He ruined my life. He broke me to pieces." Her voice was breaking up while she was crying.

"I know he did," He softly told, stroking her blonde hair gently.

"I just don't….want it to happen again" Torrie shifted off his lap.

"Meaning what Babe?"

Torrie sniffled as she faced John, her crying eyes looked at John's ocean eyes. "Losing you, losing everything that means so much to me. You are it, John. You're all I've got. All I want!

and I can't handle, I can't do this without you. I can't handle if Peter ruins this" Torrie told crying.

"He won't"

"I can't, I can't…" Torrie shook her head back and forth, in tears.

"Torrie, sweetheart"

"No he plays games, he has this way to take everything away from me" Torrie cried.

"He won't take me away from you"

"How do you know?" she quickly questioned.

John brought Torrie closer, leaning a sweet kiss on her lips. He touched her blonde locks gently that was lying on her shoulders. "I won't let him" Torrie heard his words, and she just wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Leaning her head on his shoulder blade.

Torrie wanted to hold onto him. She felt his strong arms go around her small frame. He did all his best, to comfort her and make her feel better.

Torrie looked up at the ceiling, feeling so close to John. So close she could feel him breathe. She felt his body rise with the breath in his body. She loved the sound of his heartbeat, had such a calming sensation to how she felt.

She closed her eyes, a tear slid down from her eyes while her hands held onto John.

"Promise me?" Torrie whispered, with her eyes opening with nothing but tears in her eyes. Fear, emotion risen up in her eyes. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster, frightened of something she just didn't know. Scared of the unknown.

A deep voice whispered back. "I promise"

Torrie's beautiful, relief smile came across her face. She loved him so much for that, felt so thankful….to have him in her life.

Praying to the heavens above, that she and John can survive this storm that was silently brewing in the shadows.

* * *

Guys thank you so much for all the reviews! I really, really appericate it! I'm glad people are enjoying this story I know I'm enjoying writing it. :)

Will Torrie's Ex husband ruin the new relationship, John and Torrie. Also there is more drama to come.

Till next time darlings, bye-bye.

Next Time: John goes to West Newbury, Torrie makes a discovery that makes her doubts rise.


	8. The Silence Without You

Chapter 8: The Silence Without You.

The sun rose on brand new day, the sun beams were covered by the clouds being the season of winter. The Night had faded, while another new day had started. The time from the ticking clock, woke up Torrie from her slumber.

Her eyes opened slightly still half asleep. She stretched out her arms, and ended up hitting John in the face. John yelped out softly after her hand hitting him in the face woke him up.

"Oh John, I'm sorry" Torrie spoke.

John kept his hand on his eyes, "Well that a nice way to say good morning" John joked.

"Sorry, still half asleep" Torrie giggled.

"Not what I'm used too" John kept his hand on his mouth and nose.

"No, it's something like this" Torrie removed his hands, hovering her over his body. She leaned down and kissed him.

"No, can't stay here. Can't resist you but can't stay in bed all day" John spoke. Torrie just giggled as she flicked her blonde hair on her shoulders.

John groaned before he looked at the clock. He lied back down on the bed, Torrie came onto his chest and lied comfortably in his arms.

"I thought you said you had to get out of bed?"

"I do," he sat up, and turned back to Torrie.

"What time are you going?" Torrie asked.

"In a few hours, are you sure you're going to be okay here?"

"Are you kidding? I'll have loads to do and Lucky can keep me company" Torrie giggled.

"Well if you're sure?" John asked.

Torrie nodded "100 percent, and I want you to have such a wonderful time at your mums and meeting your niece for the first time"

John nodded before he looked outside noticing the gloom of the winter outside.

"God it's dull" Torrie said. "I want the sunshine back" she moaned.

"Babe it is winter," John spoke. "Summer was months ago"

Torrie just looked at him before she did his "You can't see me" In his face before she fell back on the bed, in giggles.

John chuckled "I better get ready" he gave Torrie a kiss before he climbed out of the bed. Torrie lied back down on the comfortable pillows, wrapping up warm in the duvet. She didn't want to get up and start the day.

"You going to stay there all day?" John asked.

"No, I'll be moving soon"

"God I'm terrible" Torrie giggled.

John came out of the bathroom dressed in blue jeans, no shirt on. "Why's that?"

Torrie looked at John's bare chest, watching his tone abs appear when he took in a breath "I don't know, I kind of lost my words" Torrie said, with a smirk forming across of her face.

"What?" John asked with a chuckle, while he got out a white t shirt.

"Nothing…I….was saying that I'm terrible because I haven't gone out running again, early in the morning for my work out. God I'm slacking off" She spoke with a natural grin across her face.

"Well you did wake up at 3am…as I remember" John chuckled.

"Well it is winter, I guess I can use that as an excuse"

John nodded, "Oh yeah of course"

Torrie looked at him. "Again your fault" she poked him on the arm.

"And why is my fault?" he placed his large hands on his hips.

"Because you and your house is so comfortable and warm, it's making me not want to go out running" Torrie spoke.

"Well you're welcome to use the gym here if you're that concerned" John grinned.

Torrie's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah of course, saves you going outside in the cold" John spoke while he stood near the bed.

Torrie sat there on the bed, before she kneeled up putting her hands on his chest. "You are amazing do you know that?" Torrie asked.

"Well I've been told that before" He chuckled before he gave Torrie a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you" Torrie spoke.

"Yeah I will too, but if you need me then just phone me, or text me. Or tweet me I'll get straight back to you" John told.

"Okay, how long will be gone for?"

"I'll be back on Saturday" John answered.

Torrie nodded, while she took John's hand to help her off the bed. "Okay I'm going to get dressed, get this day started" she told. John nodded while he chuckled softly hoping inside, that Torrie was doing better than she was last night.

She seemed to be in a higher mood right now, but she could be just hiding what she really feels, bottling the emotions up inside…to the point…where she can't take it anymore.

John felt the concern rising in his blue eyes, he wondered if that is what exactly is happening to Torrie. He was concerned for her after last night's chain of events leading up to the heated confrontation.

The past had come back to haunt her in the worst possible time. John hated seeing her like that, it seemed all the comfort he could give…wasn't enough and that made John feel helpless inside.

Torrie came out dressed in white trousers with a hot pink long sleeved top. She was brushing her hair while looking in the mirror. Torrie continued to gently run the brush through her light golden hair.

She put her brush down, and just looked back at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers softly through her mirror shine locks. The light of the room, caught the shine in her hair while she kept running her fingers through.

The moment she felt her chest starting to rise faster, she could tell her heart rate had increased, the pain was coming back slowly but it was piercing her deeply. Torrie took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

She continued on with the day. She picked up her make up, and started to apply it.

"How are you feeling today?" John asked putting on a black shirt, but leaving it buttons undone.

"I'm okay" Torrie spoke with a small smile.

"Yeah? Better than last night? Well earlier?"

Torrie nodded her head, keeping holding on she told her mind. "Yeah, after I cried my heart out on you, I'm fine. Got up, and dusted myself off and kept going on with the day" Torrie said, with a strong smile across her face.

"You know I will keep you safe"

Torrie smiled, she knew if she lost her way…then she knew John would keep her safe and warm. She'll never be alone. "I know"

John looked at her, a proud look went across his face. "I'm proud of you Tor"

Torrie gave him that Torrie natural smile she used to have on television. "Really?"

"Yeah you're stronger than you know" He told, placing a kiss on her cheek from behind. He left the room while Torrie kept on smiling until she was alone. She turned back to the reflection lying in the mirror.

Torrie felt the silence fill up the room. She lowered her eyes down before she directed her attention to the mirror in front, it portrayed the hidden emotion Torrie felt within her heart.

One thing she knew.

Mirrors can lie.

She will keep on smiling, pushing on until she can finally let go, and finally heal from the most deepest, heartbreaking pain she ever felt in her life.

…..

"Right I'm off" John walked in the living room, Torrie was sitting on the couch stroking and giving loving attention to Lucky.

Torrie was still stroking Lucky, and playing with his toys with him.

"Torrie"

"Huh?"

"I feel replaced," John moaned, and still Torrie didn't turn her head.

"Torrie, earth to Torrie. It's me John Cena your boyfriend" he kneeled in front of her.

"Sorry what did you say?" Torrie asked, with a smile.

"I'm leaving now" Cena repeated again, feeling like the hundredth time he had said that.

"Okay, have a amazing time" Torrie told as she gave him a kiss.

"I will, help yourself to whatever and do whatever you want" John told.

Torrie giggled, leaning her head back on the couch arm chair. "Does that…..mean I can have a party?" Torrie teased.

"Don't push it" He chuckled.

"So that's a no then?" Torrie giggled again, John leaned down to her face to give Torrie a beautiful passionate kiss.

"See you later, come here Lucky" John spoke, the adorable dog came trotting over to his owner, jumping up putting his paws on John.

"Look after her" he stroked the golden retriever.

"We'll more than just fine, won't we sweetie" Torrie spoke giving Lucky a scratch behind the ears, getting Lucky's tail to start wagging happily.

"Alright, see you at the weekend"

"Wait, wait" Torrie suddenly got up from the couch. She opened her case, and pulled out a birthday red envelope.

"It's not much, at such short notice. But wish your mom a happy birthday from me" Torrie spoke with a cute smile across her face.

John took the card. "Tor, you didn't have too"

"I know, I wanted too, be the best girlfriend I can be. I will get her something much more special for Christmas" Torrie spoke while she smiled.

John held onto the card, and put his arms around Torrie's back, giving her a hug while one of her hands were resting on the back of his neck, and the other was on his back.

"Thank you Tor, it may not seem much to you. But it is to me…." John cuddled her, Torrie kept her arms around John before she smiled.

John walked to the hall way and put his black coat on, grabbing his car keys.

"Wait, wait" Torrie said again.

John turned around still near the door. She ran over and gave him a huge hug, wrapping her arms around him. She then put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'll be here waiting when you come back" Torrie told, with the sparkle in her eyes.

John's dimples in his pearly white smile shown, his teeth blinding with whiteness. "Okay I'll see you soon, look after Lucky for me" John told, Torrie nodded, still smiling.

"Have a lovely time"

John smiled while he opened the door, he shared one more kiss with Torrie before he left the house, getting his car. Torrie stood with Lucky by her side, she waved and blew a kiss to John as he drove away.

As soon as his car was gone, Torrie gently massaged her shoulder with her own hand. She felt the coldness of the wind blow in her face, causing the locks to strew across her face.

She stood there by the door way. She will stick by John, with him because she wouldn't find anyone to love her more, no one that could take her higher. No other man would respect and value her like John does.

And nothing and no one was going to get in between. Torrie hoped he knew, that he's only the one for her. He is truly where her heart truly lies with, she just hoped he knew that.

"Come on sweetie," Torrie closed the door, Lucky ran over and grabbed the soft ball wanting to play.

Torrie smiled before she took the ball. "Come on then, better not break anything" she giggled, she started to throw the ball so Lucky would run for it. Torrie gasped when Lucky ran back over, knocking a vase off a table.

"Oh crap" Torrie spoke, she kneeled down and realised the vase was real crystal.

"Whoa, I hope it wasn't his" Torrie told herself.

Torrie walked into the kitchen as she looked for a dust pan, she opened all the cupboard and under the sink, she found a dust pan and brush. She walked back in and carefully started to sweep up the broken shards of glass.

"It will be our little secret Lucky" Torrie told to the happy Golden Retriever.

Torrie put the shards of glass in the bin, being careful she didn't cut herself. Torrie then put the dust pan back under the sink, she looked around the massive kitchen. The house was twice the size of every house she's had in her life. It looked so beautiful and, the back garden was huge…with all the vintage car collection, and it had a perfect scene of the beautiful ocean.

She loved it, Torrie would really like living here….back in Tampa. Sure the place was full of memories, but it was the most happy place, she had found love, build a marriage that didn't last…but she loved to be in the sunshine, sand and water.

She loved Florida, and would love to move back…the only way she would is if John asked her to move on, until that day…..she wouldn't think too much of Tampa.

Torrie looked at Lucky as he was patting his play ball, she then looked at the ocean in the background. "Lucky, do you want to go for a walk and play in the sand?" Torrie asked,

Lucky tilted his head to the side while looking at the Boise Belle, his tail started to wag happily. Torrie giggled before she started to look around the house for a lead. She would love to go back on the beach in Tampa.

Torrie continued to keep on looking around, she walked into the living room. She looked in the cupboard, and noticed pictures frames were all in a pile. Torrie pulled them out to have a look at the photos.

Torrie's eyes looked down to see pictures of John and Liz together, the last one was on their wedding day. Torrie bit her lip gently while she looked down at the picture. They looked to be so happy, and in love.

Torrie continued to look at the frames, it only hit her that John had kept these frames. Even though they were hidden in a cupboard, they were still in the house so that could mean, John doesn't want to let go. If he didn't want to let go of his marriage

Where would that leave Torrie?

Torrie's heart felt a slight pierce, maybe she could still lose John to something else.

Torrie tucked a few strands underneath her ear before she put the frames back where she had found them. She lowered her eyelashes down for a moment before she tried her best to think on the bright side.

"Come on Lucky…" She turned back to see Lucky holding the lead in his mouth.

Torrie looked at the dog before she giggled. "Okay then, I'll do you a deal. I'll take you if you….don't tell John about what I found?" Torrie asked.

Lucky tiled his head again, like in some kind understanding. Torrie giggled to herself before she took the lead from the dog, she attached the lead to Lucky's collar. She walked out of the back door, she locked up the house.

Torrie walked up to the ocean, she threw the ball across the sand. Lucky went after it. She just watched the golden retriever run after his toy. Torrie stood there looking at the gentle waves, colliding with the ocean shore. She saw the deep blue shade In the ocean.

Torrie blinked her covered mascara lashes, fanned out and extra black. She just felt the breeze of the wind blow in her hair, she had the picture frames in her mind. Torrie took her ipod out of her pocket, she just pressed play and put it back in her pocket.

A beautiful smile came across her face seeing Lucky playing with the ball. She stood there in front of the deep blue ocean, she heard the sound of the waves knocking against the cliffs and rocks.

She heard a soft melody of music come through her ears, she had her headphones in. Torrie's eyes were on Lucky and the ocean. Her head lowered, hearing the lyrics of the song called "The Silence"

Torrie heard the lyrics of the song, in a way she knew John loved her. He did declare it on National Television…but now seeing those frames, she wasn't so sure. He still lives in the house he shared with his wife.

Torrie wondered while she heard the soft waves from ocean. Was John actually over his wife as much as he makes out to be. He will let Torrie in, but moments later it's like he's being guarded with her. He can be her protector, defender like he's always been. He can comfort her but as she wondered on, Torrie has given John so much love.

She had always spoke from her heart with him but it's like, he doesn't really give much back. He'll hold her, kiss her but when it comes to that little word "Love" he doesn't really say it. When they hit a moment, the silence ends up doing all the talking. The Silence just makes Torrie, think was John actually giving his heart to her or did his heart still belong to another.

Torrie wanted to ask him, but she's afraid of the answer she will receive.

"_I wanna know but i don't wanna ask. _

Torrie lowered her eyes down to the grains of sand, feeling the breeze in her blonde hair, blowing the strands off her shoulders. She heard the lyrics in her ears, it made her heart call, the lyrics went through her mind._So say you love me Or say you need me_

She wanted that from John, she had heard him say it but ever since the discovery. She wasn't as sure anymore. She wanted to hear it truthfully from John, does he love her? Right from his heart, does he really love her? Does he really want her? Or was she some kind of healing remedy.

_Don't let the silence. Do the talking_

Every single time, she feels the silence. It's slowly killing her because was she going to lose the dream, that she wanted so badly to hold onto to. Yes she and John are together now, but was he completely in this relationship. Was his heart in it? Or was it wavering over something else. Holding onto something….or someone….

_Just say you want me Or you don't need me_

_Don't let the silence, Do the talking_

_It's killing me(the silence)_

_It's killing me(the silence_

_It's killing me__(the silence)_

_"You let me in"_

Torrie blinked a few times, feeling the wind colliding with her facial features. She could feel a storm brewing somewhere. She continued to listen to the song while she had mindful and heart thoughts bouncing together. That can never be good, because it leaves Torrie torn in what to believe.

Torrie looked up and noticed, Lucky was running back and forth splashing in the ocean. She let out a soft smile, another reason she had found why she never ever wanted to lose John…because Lucky had touched her heart too. Such a lively, strong, friendly, happy companion.

Torrie's eyelashes watched Lucky, while she let in a soft sigh. She thought about what thoughts were going through her mind. She knows for a fact, John does feel something strong, and considers her special to him in his life…

John does let her in, but she comes to a point where he just guards. He won't speak about it, even when she secretly pleading. It's always Torrie that talks about the past.

Torrie wondered standing alone listening to the calm waves, He must have been hurt very deeply, and maybe he doesn't know how to live his life without Elizabeth.

"_So say you love me, So say you need, don't let the silence, do the talking."_

She folded her arms when she felt the cold breeze in the day. She kept on throwing back the ball so Lucky would run after it. Torrie ruffled her fingers through her blonde hair feeling the breeze through her honey locks.

A smile came across her face, shining like the sunshine on a summer's day. She clapped her hands. Bending down so Lucky would run back to her. Torrie stroked Lucky before she started to play with dog on the beach.

Torrie cuddled Lucky, as her headphones fell out. "I love your owner so much, Lucky" She whispered to the friendly animal.

"I hope he doesn't let us go" Torrie said softly, stroking the golden fur.

Torrie continued to smile, while her mind was battling with so many thoughts. Tears formed behind her eyes while she watched Lucky play with ball, playing in the sand.

Torrie closed her eyes gently, feeling the emotion forming in her eyes. She opened them, and her tears were shimmering like droplets of water.

With Peter's arrival? What will the future determine? Was John actually going to leave her? Was she going to lose it all? Would John let go of his marriage? Was he prepared to do that?

She didn't know. Torrie felt too afraid to ask John in case it is exactly what she feared. She would be left alone….she didn't want or need that. She doesn't want to lose John

But as she listened to the ocean, she wondered.

Would The Silence determine, they were a season, Liz and John were forever.

…

John drove up to his family's home, he stopped the car. He opened his car door and walked up the door. He went to knock on the door, but he felt the door open so he opened the door.

He could see laughter, different voices. John walked in the living room, he saw his mother sitting there doing a crossword, while he could hear his two brothers in the kitchen obviously doing the cooking.

"What is the point….of buying baby knitted clothes. When you have mom here?" Matt asked.

"Do I look like a knitting machine to you?" Carol Cena asked her son.

"You're first grand daughter, You're not going to make her anything?"

"I never said that" Carol said.

John stood there in the hall way, with a grin across his face. "Is there any room for another son?" John asked, speaking up so others heard him.

Carol Cena turned her head, she never believed it. "John! My baby boy!" she

"Hey…I'm the youngest" Sean spoke.

"Shut up" Dan nudged him, throwing the dish towel at him.

"John, oh my god!" happy tears streamed down from the mother's face. She came up from her chair, gave Matt the knitting stuff and hugged her son.

"Hey mom, I love you so much I'm here" John wrapped his arms around his mom giving her a kiss on the cheek. Giving his mother, the best birthday present he could ever get her.

"Oh darling, I never thought you would be here. How long are you here for?"

"Till the weekend" John answered.

Carol Cena hugged her son again. "Oh my god, this will be the best birthday and thanksgiving ever. Nothing can get better than this. Boys come here" she told all her sons.

"I'm dishing up"

"Come here now!" she firmly spoke. "I want a group hug, you're all here now"

John hugged his mother along with his brothers.

"I heard what you had said, but I never thought you'd be here. I'm so thankful that you are,"

John softly chuckled "10 years in the making" he then hugged his brothers, it truly is the best holiday he has had in years.

Carol hugged her son again before she sat back down. John caught up with his brothers, he was already feeling like he was at home.

"So where is she? You haven't lost her already have you?" John asked with a chuckle.

"Oh ha-ha, no. she's upstairs asleep"

"Well go and wake her then, John hasn't seen her yet"

"I'm not going to wake up a sleeping baby, last time she screamed for hours. She'll be up in a few hours" Matt explained.

"Someone wants to meet her uncle John?" Matt's wife told coming down the stairs.

John smiled ear to ear, as he saw the little baby girl resting in the arms of Matt's wife. The mother of a baby daughter.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful" John spoke, with a smile across his face.

"Would you like a hold?"

"Yeah, I would love too" John spoke. The little baby girl was placed in his arms. John secured the baby in his arms, and just held her in his arms. His cute niece gripped hold of his finger, making the first bond.

"How come she cried when we held her" Dan asked.

"Obviously John is her favourite uncle" Matt laughed.

"That's favouritism" Sean spoke.

"Every female, just not fair" Dan groaned.

"I like John the best out of you lot" Matt's wife told.

"Uh ahem" Matt spoke.

"Not you moron" she kissed her husband.

"She must know who makes the most money here?" Dan told.

"Who will spoil her more?" Sean added.

"Then you're out of that Sean," Carol told her son as she started to look through the knitting book.

"Now that was low, mom" Sean groaned.

"Well if you went out there and got yourself a job"

"I'm working on my studies"

"Sleeping in till noon is your studies?" Carol asked her son.

"Noon? Well he's got better" John spoke up while he continued to hold his niece.

"Well I want you up 9am, that means Sean in the morning" Carol told her youngest son.

"Now that is something I want to see" Dan spoke.

John laughed at his brothers before he walked to the couch. He sat down still holding his niece securely in his arms.

"She's so cute, adorable. I'm sorry I missed it" John spoke.

"It's okay we know you're very busy"

"Yeah but that's no excuse, I really wish I was there…" John sighed.

Matt sat down by his brother, and touched his daughter's fingers. "You are now, that's all that matters" John smiled at his brother before he gave Shelby back to her father.

"One thing, to look on the bright side. At least she doesn't have Miss Money lot as a auntie" Sean spoke. John looked up at his brother and from his expression. Dan nudged Sean.

"Too soon, to make jokes"

"Oh okay"

"How are you dear?" Carol asked her son.

"I'm alright"

"Divorced yet?" Sean asked, Dan and Matt nudged him together.

"What? No one else is asking all the hard questions so I might as well"

"No I'm not divorced yet" John answered.

"So where is this wonderful woman you were talking about on RAW?" Carol asked.

"Left her outside? That's cold" Sean teased.

John smiled thinking of Torrie. "She's back at Tampa"

"Torrie Wilson? She's the blonde diva from Idaho isn't she?" Dan asked.

"Yeah" John nodded with a grin across his face.

"You worked with her?"

"Used to, and I've known her now…8 years. She was the only one that would actually come and talk to me when I first came into the business"

"Playboy cover girl," Sean asked.

"Trust you, to remember that" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Hey Torrie Wilson was one of the most beautiful diva, she was just so natural"

"And your brothers girlfriend" Carol added.

"I was about to say well done to John" Sean spoke.

"How long have you been together?" Matt asked John.

"Well it seems years, since we've been friends, close ones at that for many years but we got together after Survivor Series" John explained.

"Well as long as you're happy, that's all matters to me" Carol spoke.

John smiled at his family. "I am, very happy"

"That reminds me, mom" John got out the card.

"It's from Torrie"

"Aww that is very sweet of her, thank her for me. I hope we can meet her when you can come just before Christmas"

"Yeah, I think she thought it was a little too soon"

"Yes, well hopefully next time"

"She'll love to meet you guys," John answered.

"My first birthday card, hint, hint" she said to her sons.

"Okay, okay I'll get it tomorrow" Sean spoke.

"Her birthday is tomorrow, moron" Dan spoke.

"A lady I haven't met before, got me a card before you did" Carol said back.

John just chuckled, feeling like he was definitely back home. Only thing was missing, was Torrie by his side, then it would just the uttermost perfect holiday. His family and Torrie all together, that is his dream now.

Late at Night.

Torrie was sitting on the couch, with a glass of orange juice in her hand. She was watching a movie, with Lucky lying on her lap. She heard her phone buzzing, she wondered if it was John. Torrie reached in her purse, and flipped open the pink phone.

"Hello"

"How can you not tell me!" A girl's voice shouted.

"I'm sorry" Torrie giggled knowing it was Lisa Marie aka Victoria.

"I just read on the media, that you and Cena are dating"

"Oh it's all over the media?" Torrie asked.

"Yes! How, what? How and how?" Lisa asked in the phone. "I want details"

"On Sunday Night, we just ended up kissing and then we told…well I stopped him from leaving, and now we're together" Torrie told the story with a small smile across her face.

"How come you've gone quiet on your twitter?" Lisa asked.

"Oh I'm trying to find the words what to say because right now…I can think about is writing a load of words, yay, yay a thousands times" Torrie laughed.

"Well congratulations, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, it's early days so for right now I'm just going to enjoy it"

"Yeah, don't be too afraid to be happy again Tor, after all you deserve it"

Torrie smiled playing with her locks between her fingers. "Thanks girl, that means so much to me" she took a few sips of her orange juice.

"And you're happy?"

"Yeah, the happiest I have been for so long. I just hope nothing goes wrong like it usually does"

"Babe what do you mean?"

"Just….when I find a little bit happiness, it just crumbles and falls to pieces and I just couldn't handle if that happened with John. It's truly everything to me, what I have with John right now Lis" Torrie poured.

"Nothing will go wrong, don't worry"

Torrie gulped down, still softly playing with her hair. "God I hope not"

"It won't, just breathe and relax and more importantly enjoy yourself"

"Thanks Lisa, listen I better go. Talk to you later"

"Alright babe, I'm always here remember that?"

Torrie smiled, "Thanks bye!" Torrie ended the call, she placed her phone on the table while she flicked through the channels. She had done a mini workout but today she had just been sitting on the couch, playing with Lucky.

Torrie leaned forwards, she looked at her phone and didn't see any calls missed or any texts. Torrie smiled softly "I'm sure he's just having a lovely time"

She got a text earlier for John saying he's in Boston, and got to his mother's safely, that was 5 hours ago, and she hadn't heard anything since. Torrie put back her phone back down, as she leaned back on the couch. She found "The Simpson's" so she left it on and just cuddled with Lucky.

It made her miss Chloe, Stewie and Pepper. They were back at Houston with her good friend. Torrie leaned her back on the couch, while she watched the television.

Suddenly her phone started to light up, she leaned over to see who the caller was. A smile came across her face when she saw the name lighting up on her phone. She picked it up, and answered it.

She put her phone by her ear, and started to speak.

"Hey you, having fun?" Torrie asked talking to John, still smiling

Now she was very happy, the sound of his voice just settled down all the thoughts in her mind, and the past didn't matter….her discovery didn't matter either.

"Amazing time, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm happy you called" Torrie spoke, while she had her fingers run through her blonde hair speaking to John.

"Any reason why?" John chuckled.

"Just wanted to hear your voice, I'm missing you so much and so is Lucky. We went to the beach today, god he loves to play and can go on and on for hours"

"Yeah, he's got a lot of energy. A very lively dog" John spoke.

"He doesn't like you working in the gym does he?" Torrie asked with a giggle.

"No he doesn't. Try and be in there when you have to train for a important match, trust me I must have trained for about 10 minutes, each time" John said.

"Obviously loves the attention" Torrie spoke.

"Yeah, so what have you been doing?"

"Oh been walking, did about a 20 minute work out and just watched television." Torrie explained, while she sat on the couch curled up under a blanket.

"So how cute she is then?" Torrie giggled.

"Very, very adorable"

"You know you could try and sneak her out, and I can sneak out my nephew. What a story to tell huh?" Torrie giggled with John.

"Yeah I don't think Matt will appreciate that" John chuckled with her.

"I bet your mom was happy to see you, my mom always cries even when I see her like weeks later" Torrie said.

"Yeah she was very happy, I'm happy to be here. No place like home."

Torrie nodded, "Yeah, did you give her card?"

"Yeah she had thank you very much"

"I will get her something special for Christmas, you'll just have to help me" Torrie spoke.

"You're so sweet Tor, you know that?"

"Well I try" Torrie giggled while she curled her legs up on the couch.

"Right I better go, I just wanted to ring you to see how you're getting on." John spoke.

"Aww thank you, have a wonderful time."

"Trust me, best holiday I have had in years" John spoke. "Oh mom says next time I come down here, you are coming with me"

Torrie giggled. "Okay, I'll be looking forward to that"

"Good, take care darling. Bye"

Torrie sat there, and still he hadn't said three words she needed to hear right now. "I love you" her heart needed to hear them right now. He will say it if she said it first….

Torrie bit her lip gently, "John?"

"Yeah"

Torrie felt a breath pass through her lips. She was about to ask him about the frames she had found. She wanted to ask but she felt scared of the answer she would get. She wanted to know but she didn't want to ask.

"Nothing…I'll see you at the weekend, love you"

"Are you sure?" John's answer.

Torrie gulped down her tears as she still didn't hear it. Even after she had spoke the words, but his words were left unspoken.

She felt like she was screaming out, but all she got in return right now…was her echo. She wished John would all the cards on the table, and tell her exactly what he wants…because she's not capable of reading his mind. She can't tell what's going on his mind. She feels him turning his back, shutting her out and not telling her what is going on.

She wanted a sign from him, so she knew she wasn't her own. She wasn't holding onto something that just isn't going to last. She wanted to know, seek a sign…that she wasn't alone, and not the only one that wanted this relationship to work.

"Yeah, see you real soon. Bye, love you" Torrie hung up the phone, and let the phone slid out of her hands. Her eyes landed on the cupboard, where the frames lie.

That door could result in her dreams come crashing down, if it's once again opened.

Right now, all she could do now…is hope.

She's in love with John, that to lose him…would break her in half.

…..

John was sitting outside on his mom's doorstep, when Torrie suddenly said goodbye. "Okay…bye.." he heard the dialling tone.

John let his phone slid from his ear, he looked up at the night sky. He wondered if he should ring back Torrie? He let a breath through his lips, feeling his body shrug down after he let the air release.

It was a cold night, almost freezing as John remembers. Boston is always cold in winter. It was getting very cold at the moment, but it didn't bother him. He had too much on his mind right now.

"John, wanna play a game?" Matt asked, same sort of voice, something out SAW.

"Huh?"

Matt sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

John nodded "Yeah, just rang Torrie. She seemed down about something"

"Probably missing you, I remember Torrie" Matt told.

"You do?" John turned to him.

"Yeah, she was always the one that you would be around on tour. Always laughing and smiling together. I always had a mini bet with myself that you would one day be with her, and look at that I'm right"

John smiled softly "Yeah…but sometimes it's not that easy"

"What do you mean?"

John sighed as he looked up at night sky. "There's just a long way to go"

"You love her don't you?"

"More than anything, more than I thought I ever could"

"That's all that should matter"

John nodded his head. "why can't say it then?"

"What?"

"That I love her"

"Emm…John you did on TV"

John sighed, "Why can't I say it to her, with me and her…why? I can say the words but it just I don't know….something just is pulling in my chest".

"Maybe you're not ready to let go"

Cena listened and started to shake his head back and forth. "No, no I can't go there again."

"I'm glad you just said that, but do you want to give your marriage another try?"

John looked at him, "I don't know…." he softly muttered.

"Do you?" Matt repeated.

John looked at his brother, "No I don't, but something is still there making me want to try, and I don't know how to get rid of it….I don't want to lose Torrie, but Torrie has been through so much? If she catches on, I'm screwed."

"Do you want to be with Torrie,"

"Yes"

"Well then that's all that matters, you never know by next Christmas. We might have another baby here?" Matt hinted.

John just chuckled "Yeah I don't think so"

"Well sometime in the future, John if you could see a future out there with you and Torrie then everything will be alright in the end. Because you'll make sure of it"

"I don't know….everything's mess. I can't get hold of Liz…I have been trying to phone up my lawyer all day, and yesterday to file for divorce" John explained

"And?"

"Every time I try. I just can't do it" John sighed.

"Sometimes it can be hard to let go, John. She was always in your life…on and off…she became your life just like WWE did"

"Matt, I really want to make it with Torrie so badly I do, I love her so much I really do, but some reason…I find it hard to say it. I mean I do love Torrie, I care so much for her….her Ex came back, and I almost threatened to kill him"

"Well that proves you feel something very strong and deep. But don't do that, go to prison it would seriously ruin the family"

"I'm not going too." John rubbed his temple as he looked on feeling the cold breeze in the night feeling his heart fill up with doubt.

"But what if….I can never make that phone call. I still have the….Oh god! The frames!" John's face lost colour when he remembered.

"What's wrong?"

"Frames! Oh god. I'm an idiot! Frames!" John kept saying.

"John, what are you on about?"

"I still have pictures around my house," John panicked.

"Pictures?" his brother was lost.

"Me and her,"

"You and Torrie?"

"No me and Elizabeth" John buried his head in his hands.

"And that's bad because?"

"Torrie's there, at my house right now. What if she sees them?" John asked, worried.

"Well are they on the wall?"

"No I put them in the cupboards under the TV…oh god…" John rubbed his temple, worried that Torrie will find them and get the wrong idea.

"It's okay"

"No it's not, you don't understand. Torrie is dealing with some personal things and if she finds the frame….oh god she's so going to get the wrong idea"

"It's early days John, still too soon. I'm sure she will understand"

"You don't know Torrie, she'll freak out I know she will"

"Well there's not much you can do, if she does ask then just….assure her….even if it takes you all night, to say you love her" Matt told.

John nodded his head. "Yeah I guess your right," He stood back up and walked back into his mother's house with his brother.

Inside he was hoping, everything would be okay.

…

Torrie got changed in her night clothes, one day had come and gone. First day she was without John, she had a few more days before he comes back to Tampa. Torrie climbed into the bed, she got comfortable and warm from the night weather.

Torrie leaned her head down on the white pillow. She felt the winds collide with the windows in the bedroom, her eyes look at the side where John was lying last night.

He wasn't there this time. No presence, no voice. Nothing.

She wished she didn't find those frames, because that just made the doubt rise back up again. She wished she didn't leave her phone call with John that way. It didn't help with her doubt, it just made it stronger. Because of her hanging up like that, it could have shown John. Something was wrong.

Torrie didn't want to do anything to ruin this, she felt scared to even think of living her life after John…life after him is not what she wants at all.

"Life after you is not what I want John" Torrie mumbled.

Torrie closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep into the night. But her phone buzzing from the bedside table stopped her from doing so. She picked it up and read the message.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you never ever forget that. Miss you xoJohnx"

Torrie just looked at the message, again she felt the love shadow her doubt. She texted back "Love you too Night sweet dreams, see you real soon. Miss you so much

XTorx"

Torrie put her phone down, and just lied down on the bed. Her eyes closed and fell asleep in moments, touching the side where John would lie beside her asleep.

As she slept, she didn't notice her phone lighting up.

…...

"Hi this is Torrie, I'm not here right now. Please leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Mwah" The sweet voice faded, when the beep happened.

The man just clipped his phone shut, a smirk came across his face. He had found the perfect plan.

The Night Continued To Fall.

But what's that saying? Every Storm, There's a Sunrise. A storm was brewing silently in John Cena's and Torrie's life…only they just didn't know it yet, soon. They both will find out, that nothing lasts forever.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! We're moving on pretty fast with this story lol. Keep those reviews coming please. :)

xoxox

Next Time: Torrie is at John's house with Lucky, a knock on the door goes? who is at the door? Torrie goes to her family's house for thanksgiving, and finds out that her brothers don't like Cena. Will John's mind become more clear? and is he holding onto his marriage?


	9. If You Stay By My Side

Chapter 9: If You Stay By My Side

A few days had passed, the hours had come and gone since John left for his holiday back to West Newbury, most importantly his trip back home, the place where his childhood was. The place where he had left as young adult to try and make it on his own.

Hours then turned to days, he had almost came to the end of the holiday.

John was sitting on his father's couch, he had spent time with his mother for past few days, was there for her birthday which was absolutely wonderful to John. He was going back to his mom's for thanksgiving, and then he'll be heading back to Tampa to be with his lovely girlfriend, Torrie.

"So how are you enjoying being here? Back home" John Cena SR asked his son.

John took the cup of coffee, and sipped it. "Amazing, been one if not the best holidays I have had in years, just being there at mom's birthday, I knew it meant the world to her so it's all good" John explained.

"It's your home son, always will be" His father told.

John nodded "Yeah, definitely. No place like home" he added.

"Maybe one day, your mother and I can be in the same room together so you don't have to make two trips" His father laughed.

John looked, "That would be easier, but I'd rather not have fights and arguments when I'm down here"

"So when are you heading back to Tampa?"

"Saturday"

"I caught RAW, and I heard you talking about a special woman? Torrie I think her name was" John SR asked.

"Yeah, that's her" John smiled softly.

"So are you two together? Or…"

"Yeah we are, she's back in my house now. She lives in Houston right now"

"So you're going to have a long distant relationship?"

John looked up at his dad, it took another moment for it to register in his mind. He forgot Torrie lives in Houston Texas right now. "Oh, I don't know"

"You going to ask her move in with you?"

"I think it's little too soon for that, maybe just see how it goes." John explained.

"Well as long as you're happy and doing alright, that's all that matters to me" John's father spoke to his wise, strong hearted son.

John's grin came across his face. "I am"

"Well then that's all that matters"

John lowered his head down for a moment, his father caught his reaction. "What is it son? You know you can tell me anything?"

"It's nothing"

"Elizabeth, you know the woman I did not ever like….but performed the ceremony for you" His father explained.

"I just, it's…still a little mixed up but I know I'm getting divorced, sometime"

"Sometime?"

"Well when I have the guts to make that call" John rubbed his temple.

"Whenever you're ready,"

John nodded. "I'm just happy being with Torrie for now, I think it will take little more time before I file for divorce"

"You love Torrie do you?"

John nodded, "Yeah I do, she's perfect. Sweet, funny, caring. Almost over caring. She worries about me. She's great, you'll like her trust me"

"I think I've met Torrie before" His father told.

"Yeah?"

"Blonde woman, has white dog with her most of the time"

"That's her,"

"Well I hope she treats you right"

John smiled, "Trust me, she will…and I'm going to do all I can, to do the same"

"Meaning?"

"She's been hurt in the past, divorced. She's had her fair share of heartache"

"Fragile?"

John listened and suddenly chuckled. Torrie weak? No way she's a fighter "Oh no, no way she's not fragile. Torrie is the most feisty, strong hearted women you would ever find out there. She's been through so much and she's still standing" John explained.

"Well I'll say you two definitely belong together"

John looked at his dad, before he hugged him. "Thanks dad, means a hell of a lot"

"I hope to meet her one day"

"You will"

"You've certainly come a long way John, I'm very proud of you"

"Of getting fired?" John laughed.

"Everything you've done, I know I didn't believe you at the start but I am very proud what you have accomplished"

John looked at his dad before he smiled, "Thanks" John remembered when he was a kid, and took the chance to dream. He never gave up on that dream. People laughed, people didn't believe he could fulfil it.

No one thought he could. His father told him…"California…..no, you won't last two weeks" that's all John needed to hear, those words stuck in his mind like lyrics of a song. He had to believe in himself, follow his heart. He did that.

John left his hometown, left the place where you were born and never left. He was broke, homeless and scared, but it worked. Using every part of his strength, the will to carry on reaching for the stars, all his dreams. He had made, the dream was fulfilled.

Now, one door had closed but another had opened, in form of his relationship with Torrie.

Now that was the shining star that was high up in the sky, beaming through the darkness.

…...

Torrie was sitting at the table while she was reading a magazine, and eating a salad sandwich. She flicked the pages of an article her eyes were scanning through. Her sweet manicured nails touched the corner of the page while she was reading.

"God so much going on in the world" Torrie mumbled to herself, dressed in jeans with a rose pink strapped silk top, with black knee boots over her jeans, with a black fleece on top, with a heart charm as a zip.

She felt a nozzle on her fingers underneath the table. She looked down at the table and giggled to herself when she saw Lucky sitting down, giving her those big puppy dog eyes. Looking so cute, being well behaved.

"Lucky, you better not say anything to John." Torrie spoke while she gave some of food to Lucky. She walked to the kitchen, and got some treats out for Lucky.

"Sit" Lucky obeyed and sat down on the floor.

"Paw" he gave his right paw to Torrie.

The blonde found it so cute, so she gave Lucky so more treats. "Good boy" she kneeled down and put her arms around the golden retriever.

"I love you so much" Torrie stroked the adorable dog. "you can wrap me right around that paw of yours can't you" she giggled. Lucky licked her face while a bright smile was on her face, feeling so much love for the dog.

"Can I get back to my magazine now?" Torrie asked.

Lucky walked over, and put his toy in his mouth wanting to play.

"Guess not" Torrie mumbled laughing, she got off her seat. She went in the huge living room, and started to play with Lucky.

Suddenly the doorbell went. Torrie turned her head startled, she grabbed hold of Lucky and sat on the floor. She didn't know who was at the door? She didn't know. John never told her anything about someone knocking on the door.

"Shh. Lucky. Don't bark" Torrie whispered.

The door bell went again, she then saw the key turning in the door. The door opened, Torrie got to her feet, bracing herself. Her eyes were flooded with ancipation, the anxiety was making her heart race faster. Her breathing had increased.

She was here, John wasn't…

Torrie knew exactly who she thought it was.

Elizabeth.

A young woman walked in, she screamed when she saw Torrie standing there. Torrie yelped out as well, when they both were startled at each other's appearance.

"Who in the hell are you?" the woman screamed.

Torrie looked at her, she breathed in relief. "Oh you're not her" she smiled, but still didn't tell her who she was. Torrie was just happy that it wasn't Liz. Then that would cause a lot of trouble, and a few questions to be raised.

The brunette woman looked at Torrie, strangely "Who the hell? Lucky come here boy" she patted her knees, Lucky stayed near Torrie for a moment before he ran over to the woman.

"Who are you?" Torrie asked, once she stopped smiling thinking she was going to meet, and have to deal with the case of the EX.

"No who are you! How did you get in here! This is John Cena's house"

Torrie nodded. "I know" not realising what this looked like.

"Are you some kind of stalker, I'm calling the police a intruder is around here" The woman went to dial 911.

What just happened, and what was the problem just registered in her mind. Torrie gasped, when her eyes widened she realised what was going on. "No, no wait, wait I can explain" Torrie ran over to the woman.

"What's that?" The woman asked. "Explain to the cops"

Torrie shook her head, desperation was in her eyes. "No, No, wait let me explain"

"I'm John's girlfriend"

"Excuse me"

"Torrie Wilson, we're together. He's in West Newbury visiting family I'm looking after Lucky" Torrie pointed to the golden Retriever.

"John's dating someone?"

"Yeah, me. Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I know he's married but he's separated so I'm not a home wrecking whore, so you know?" Torrie added, giving the woman all the details.

"Okay, I see. I'm sorry I didn't know"

"No it's my fault, I looked like a crazy stalker. I'm not trust me. If you would like…I can ring John so he can declare what I just told you?"

"No it's fine, Lucky wouldn't be like that with strangers"

Torrie nodded while she saw Lucky walk back over to her. "So sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Sarah,"

"You must be the girl, that checks on Lucky and the house"

The woman now known as Sarah nodded her head.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" Torrie asked.

"Sure, anything will be fine" Sarah spoke.

Torrie nodded before she walked into the kitchen, she got her phone from the table. She texted John. "Thanks babe for letting me know about Sarah coming over? I almost got in trouble of being your stalker….lol " Torrie texted.

Sarah walked in as she watched Torrie make two hot drinks.

"Lucky is attached to you" Sarah noticed seeing Lucky by Torrie's side.

"Dogs seem to love me, I'm a dog owner myself. I have three I guess it's just who I am" Torrie spoke as she giggled.

Sarah laughed before she took the cup from Torrie. "So you and John dating huh?"

Torrie nodded, "Yep"

"That's nice, he needs someone special in his life after what he's been through" Sarah spoke.

Torrie looked at her, before she leaned back on the counter. "How do you know?"

"When you've been in a relationship with one of the Cena brothers for 4 years, you tend to know everything" Sarah said.

"Oh," Torrie nodded while she understood. "He's been through a lot. I know about him and Elizabeth breaking up. That must have been very bad. He's known her forever. We used to work together, years ago and…when I was there, he was with her" Torrie explained.

Sarah sipped on her drink. "That's not the half of it"

Torrie looked at her, before she heard her phone buzzing. She looked over and saw "1 message, from John" Torrie opened the message while Sarah was paying attention to Lucky.

"Oh god, Tor. I'm so sorry I totally forgot. I hope she didn't hit you. Sarah gets nervous about stuff easily. Sorry babe"

Torrie giggled as she read the message. Sarah looked up putting her cup on the kitchen counter. "Sorry, John saying sorry over and over again" Torrie told.

"Oh, he didn't tell you then"

"No, he did not. Very sorry for that though" Torrie laughed with Sarah.

"Well a minute ago I thought you were a crazy, screw loose stalker…and now I think you're very sweet and polite person" Sarah said to Torrie.

Torrie smiled. "Oh thank you. And I think, I have just found someone I can learn the gossip consisting the Cena family from" she winked. "Talk the gossip with"

Sarah touched her cup with Torrie's "I guess you have"

Torrie smiled, she rubbed the back of her neck before she started to speak again. "So…did you…"

"Like Liz? No I didn't. I found her to spoilt and she didn't like it when things didn't go her way. I will say one thing about her, she did love John very much….but sometimes she took it granted. She wanted it all, and expected everything from John. But in this world, you can't have just about anything" Sarah explained.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I do respect her for dealing and hanging on for so many years but…I didn't like her"

"She wanted everything, what do you mean?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I will anyway" Sarah came closer to Torrie before she started to explain.

"Basically she didn't like WWE. Never has done. She accepted it but never wanted anything to do with it. Time after time, WWE wanted her to do something…but she kept on declining, which is her choice but one time…she really did cross the line"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was upset, and one time she was telling me some kind of plan she was going to do. She never went through with it, John never knew…..about it."

"What was she going to do Sarah?"

"Well I'll tell you that in a second. Basically she gave John an ultimatum. Either he leaves WWE or he loses their marriage. She wanted him to choose"

Torrie wrapped her hand around her mouth. "No.."

"That's how the free or fired storyline came about….it was John that came up with it. He wanted to lose because he choose Liz, to keep his marriage only for her to walk out on him anyways"

Torrie listened to Sarah, before she just shook her head in disbelief "Oh my god, poor John. No wonder he's being so guarded" she muttered more to herself.

"John was going to give her everything, and she just walked out on him…I remember him saying to me, that he won't ever let anyone else in. he will concentrate on his career…or whatever he's doing and just forget about everything else"

"That didn't last that long" She giggled when she looked at Torrie.

Torrie smiled softly, maybe it still was going on. "We've known each other for quite a while, I guess it was a long time coming"

"Well I'm happy for him"

Torrie sipped on her coffee, before her lashes looked back at Sarah. "So what did Liz do that John doesn't know about?" Torrie asked.

Sarah took a few sips of her coffee. "If I tell you, please don't tell John. It will kill him"

"What? Is it that bad. She never did it did she?"

"No but she was going to. I had to stop her from doing it. What makes it bad is she was thinking of doing it" Sarah explained.

Torrie looked at her, "That bad?"

"Yeah" Sarah nodded.

"What was she going to do?" Torrie asked wanting to know.

"She was going to get an actor to play a fan, and that John will hit. He will think he's hit a fan and that way he will leave WWE in guilt"

Torrie's eyes widened while her lips slid apart in shock. "Oh god, that's terrible"

"Yeah, she never went through with it. But that's how much she wanted John to herself"

"God spoilt, cheating bitch" Torrie growled, she hated seeing the hurt rising in John's eyes and she didn't like it at all, when John gets hurt. He doesn't deserve it, being such a good man with a strong heart of gold. He didn't deserve it, she could never understand why someone would want to hurt him.

"Cheating? She never cheated" Sarah spoke.

Torrie looked at her, "Yes she did. That's my turn to tell a story"

Sarah looked on interested.

"She cheated on John with…" she felt a lump build in her throat, when the pain from the past started to come back, and haunt her. The shadows of pain came back to light once again.

"With?"

"My… ex husband" Torrie smiled softly, through the tears rising in her eyes "So in a way, we have always been connected"

"Oh god" Sarah spoke with her hand around her mouth. "I know she played games, and hated when she didn't get her own way. I never knew she was a cheating liar"

Torrie tapped her fingernails on the cup. "Yeah,"

"Well I see good riddance and John is much better off without her" Sarah said.

Torrie lowered her eyes down at the marble floor, she wondered was that true? She did understand more about what John has been through. God he has been scarred deeply, he had been hurt and broken to pieces…just like her. He was still fighting, holding and moving on with his life.

"Yeah, let's just hope John sees that"

"He may still love her, but I don't think…he will get back together with her"

Torrie looked at her "You think so?"

"Yeah I do. I think he still feels something but I think John knows he's come to the end of the line with her, can't go back" Sarah explained.

Torrie just looked at her before a small smile came across her face.

It may have been advice from a new friend, but it settle the doubt in her heart

Something her heart needed to know. John would remain right by her side, he'll be beside her…now until forever. He'll be right there for her. To Torrie, that felt amazing.

…...

Thanksgiving was here. A day to be thankful. Torrie was sitting down at her mum's

Dining table, she was spending thanksgiving with her family. She was going to be

staying at John's but she felt lonely so she decided to make a quick visit to her

Mum's, spending the holiday night with her mum and brothers.

Torrie had spend the whole time, every single minute she had free. She was texting or phoning John, they were like a pair of couple of loved up teenagers. They had been together for a few days, so it was normal since they were very much both in love.

"I can't believe how fast this year has gone" Travis Wilson spoke.

"I know it will be Christmas before we know it" Matt Wilson added.

Torrie was sitting at the table, smiling and texting her boyfriend. Matt looked over and took the phone from her.

"Hey!"

"Can't you go one moment without texti….who are you texting anyways?"

"I'm not" Torrie declined leaning back on the seat.

"Tor, we can tell you have been texting. The phone hasn't stopped beeping or ringing" Matt added.

"I'm playing a game," Torrie lied. She didn't want to tell her brothers that she had a boyfriend, because they would just become the overprotective brothers that they have always been when it came to Torrie's love and social life.

Torrie decided to get up, and help her mom with the thanksgiving dinner.

"So come on who are you texting?" Her mom asked.

"No one"

"Torrie, since you've been here…you're phone hasn't left your hand" Her mother, lana spoke.

"I'm on my twitter" Torrie lied while she prepared the table.

"Victoria Anne Wilson" Her mother used her daughter's full name.

"Okay, okay. Don't tell Matt and Travis" Torrie came closer to her mother "I have a boyfriend" Torrie added.

"Oh what's his name?"

Torrie stopped setting the table, she put the plate down on the fancy table. "Umm…."

"Well he must have a name"

Torrie rubbed her neck "Oh he does"

"Well what is it?" Her mother asked.

"Well….Emm…..He's called John…."

"John, you never had a boyfriend called John….last name?" Her mother asked, putting down the knives and folks.

Torrie kept her eyes on the table. "Of course, he has a last name. Smith" Torrie spoke.

"John Smith?" Lana asked.

"Uh huh" Torrie smiled.

"Nice catch"

"Brown hair, blue eyes. Handsome, total cutie" Torrie smiled thinking of John.

"Oh there was me thinking you were going to say. John Cena" Lana laughed.

Torrie's smile fell. "Cena? Why…why would I say that? And why would be wrong with it? Even if it was, which it's not. He is called John Smith" Torrie spoke, quite quickly trying not to make it obvious.

Failing quite miserably.

"John Cena, honey he's a nice person but your brothers can't stand him"

"They can't?" Torrie moaned, at least she tried not too show she was too bothered.

"No, some reason they can't. we'll never hear the last if you are dating him" Lana laughed.

Torrie blinked at her mother. "Imagine that" She chuckled, but the nerves were in her eyes. "So….don't tell them…"

"I won't don't worry, I would like to meet this John"

Torrie nervously giggled while she ran her fingers through her blonde locks lying on her shoulders. "Yeah…of course…he works a lot"

"What does he do?"

"Umm….A doctor" Torrie lied while she set down the final plate at the table.

"A doctor? Doctor Smith?"

Torrie giggled, "Can't make this stuff up" Torrie spoke.

"Okay dinner's ready!" Lana called to her other sons.

Torrie looked at the clock, she heard her phone buzz. She sat down at the table, and drunk a sip of her wine glass. She started to eat her dinner, thinking of the lies she told….she was going to tell them everything, until her mother dropped a bombshell. That her brothers was not fans of John Cena.

So…their lovely, beautiful sister dating him…yeah wasn't going to go down well with them.

"So who have you been phoning and texting?" Matt asked his sister.

"No one," Torrie lied while she started eating her thanksgiving dinner.

"Well they don't make….that noise for nothing" Matt spoke, he grabbed Torrie's phone from the table and started to have a look.

"Matt! Give my phone back!" Torrie snapped.

"John? Whose John?" Travis suddenly started to ask looking over. Darting his eyes at Torrie.

"None of your business" Torrie snatched her phone back.

"It is my business," Travis said back.

"No it's not, It's my business."

"You're my little sister"

"I'm 34" Torrie reminded, she finished her dinner and just walked out of the kitchen.

She walked out and sat on the door step outside, leading to her mother's and step dad's garden.

"Every single time" Lana spoke to her sons.

"What I did I do?" Travis asked.

"Stuck your nose in where it's not wanted" Terry told, Torrie's step dad.

Her eyes looked ahead of the view of the garden, she felt the breeze blowing through her locks. Her brother Travis sat down next to her. "I'm sorry sis, force of habit"

"Even when I'm all grown up you're still in charge of the Torrie Wilson don't have a social life, club" Torrie softly giggled.

"That's because you're my little sister, and I love you very much" Travis reminded.

"I know you do, but I'm doing alright. I'm happy" Torrie smiled.

"With this John?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah"

"And he treats you right?"

"Yes, the best anyone has ever treated me. I know that I'm never alone because of how he makes me feel. John…was there….when it all went down with Peter" Torrie spoke a little softer.

"He was there? So you two have known each other for a while?" Travis asked.

"Yep" Torrie nodded. "8 years, and counting. I'm so happy with him. Everything just feel right when he's around, and I know that he'll never hurt me" Torrie told.

Travis looked at her. "It's John Cena isn't it?"

Torrie's eyes widened "How did you know?"

"Well the only one I could remember you mentioning was him" Travis spoke.

Torrie looked up at the bright stars in the night sky before she turned and tugged on her brother's arm. "He's amazing Travis, I love him so much and I know I'll be safe and secure with him" Torrie said to try and get her brother to listen hoping he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise what she had with him.

"Tor…"

"He picked me up when I fell to pieces, he was there when no one else was" Torrie told.

Travis put his arms around his sister. "Then I'm happy" Torrie leaned on her older brother's shoulder as she smiled.

"Mom said you didn't like him"

"Well as long as Cena looks after my little sister, I can deal with that" Travis smiled.

"Thank you" Torrie smiled on, still leaning on her brother's shoulder.

"If he hurts you, can I still hide him underneath the floor boards?" Travis asked.

Torrie just looked up at her brother. "No"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, any other place I could?" He joked. Torrie just leaned on her shoulder back on her brother, she hugged her brother and spent time with her family on the night of thanksgiving.

Torrie watched her brother walk back in, she got out her phone and put on her twitter. She waited for her page to load up, she saw the image of her in a black dress as her profile page.

She tweeted to her loyal followers and fans and friends.

"Thanksgiving, a Night to be thankful what you have in your life, well I'm thankful for life, friends, family and mostly my wonderful boyfriend. John Cena" Torrie tweeted. She watched the message appear.

A beautiful smile came across her face, looking at the message for a few moments. After learning from her new friend Sarah, she now knew just what he has been going through, she felt so sorry for him and just wanted to do all she could to make him feel better.

Torrie looked up at the stars in the night, watching the bright stars shine up high up in the sky, into the winter's night. She couldn't wait to see John in the new few days, she tried to block out what she had found on the day he left.

While her eyes glanced at the stars, Torrie just hoped that John wouldn't push her away, and shut her out

Because she loved him to damn much, to ever walk away. She will remain as long as she could, right by his side.

Where she knew she would belong, and where her heart truly lies and belongs too.

…...

Days later.

He opened his car door, he was back home in Tampa. After his holiday back home he was now back in Tampa Florida. John Cena stepped out of his sports car, onto the concrete floor, outside his house.

John walked to his front door, he opened the door. Lucky came running over, jumping up in greeting. John chuckled before he stroked the loving golden retriever. John walked in with Lucky following him.

He came to the living room, and noticed the place was so neat and tidy. It was spotless, looked like a fairy had just sprinkled fairy cleaning dust. It wasn't that untidy before but now it looked absolutely spotless.

"Oh…god" John muttered, his eyes looking around. The whole house was the tidiest he has ever seen it. John continued to look around before he wondered where Torrie was.

"Torrie, are you here?"

A beautiful blonde came behind him, "Welcome home" she spoke. John turned around as he saw her looking very cute, wearing blue dark jeans with a white lace neckline vest top camisole, with a little bow tying it together, with a black cardigan over the top.

"Wow" John spoke, Torrie ran over to him and hugged him. He yelped out with a chuckle, John and Torrie almost fell and tumbled to the floor. John had to gain his balance while holding Torrie in his arms to save them from falling to the floor.

Torrie had jumped up, into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist with her arms latched at the back of his neck, while John's muscular arms were on her back keeping her safe and secure in his arms.

The moment he caught her, Torrie leaned forwards planting a huge, passionate, long awaiting kiss on the lips. Keeping her hand on his cheek, she gave all the passion she had within, in her kiss that John gladly returned.

"Missed me?" He chuckled.

"I missed you so much!" Torrie beamed while she hugged him again.

"Make it sound like I've been gone for years" John laughed still holding her.

"Well we've only just got back together" Torrie said.

John gently placed her back down on the marble floor, staying close to her. "Yeah true" he then looked around at the tidiness.

"Emm…I have to ask this? Do I live here?" John asked.

Torrie giggled. "What?"

"This is my house right?" John asked, with his eyes scanning the place.

"Yeah of course it is" Torrie nodded, with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh okay, just checking. I just haven't seen it so tidy. I mean it's not been in a state but…It's spotless, clean, shining…tidy" John said.

"Well I wanted you to come back to a tidy house, and I wanted to do something for you" Torrie spoke. "I was going to wash your cars but it's freezing outside and there's too many and you'll kill me if anything happened to them" Torrie explained.

"It's amazing Tor, and you're amazing" John cuddled her to say thank you.

"So did you have a good time?" Torrie leaned her head on his chest, while he cuddled her.

She pulled apart and looked at John.

"The best Holiday I have had in years, to come home to you…just made it even better. The perfect ending to a wonderful holiday" John explained.

Torrie nodded. "Good, I'm glad you had a great time"

"Oh I did, It was amazing. When did you get back?"

"Last night, quite late. I stayed at my mum's for a bit and then got the first plane back. I didn't really want to be on my own for Thanksgiving"

"You could have come with me? They all asked about you"

"Aww did they?" Torrie asked.

John nodded while he sat down on the couch. Torrie came upon his lap as she cuddled up to him. "Yeah, you could have come along"

"I…would have liked too but what if they don't like me?"

"Why in the world wouldn't they?"

Torrie shrugged "I don't know….."

"They'll love you, just…like I do, when you finally meet them."

Torrie just smiled back before she cuddled, leaning on her head on his chest. John put his hand on her arm holding the beautiful Belle closer to him.

"I always spend Thanksgiving with my family. Oh yeah My brother knows about us"

"Okay, Is that good or bad?"

"Depends on who?"

"Me and you"

"Me it's good because I already told him everything, you…well a bit of both because if you do end up hurting me. Travis will hide you under the floor boards" Torrie told John getting up from his lap.

John just blinked before he directed his glance at Torrie. "You're not laughing? Okay that's scary" John added.

Torrie leaned over standing in front, before she climbed back on his lap. "Just treat his littler sister right, and you'll be more than fine" Torrie spoke latching her arms back around his neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" John spoke. Torrie giggled as he cuddled her on his lap.

"So I'm guessing? You have protective brothers? Looking out for you"

"Yep, over protective brothers. Travis is the worst. Love him to death but when it came to boys with me, even when I was in school. He shouted at a boy to stay away from me, and the boy had said like two words to me….through the whole of school. One boy got a restraining order against me because of Travis and Matt." Torrie explained.

John slowly nodded his head.

"Yep, they are the leaders of the Torrie Wilson. I don't have a social life club doesn't matter how old I am" Torrie spoke.

"So…..how did Peter get away?"

"Well I pleaded and pleaded with them to not do anything, so they didn't. I think Travis was okay with you, when I told him you were the one that helped me get back on my feet, was there for me in so many ways….when I found out about Peter" Torrie explained.

John's head nodded slowly, before he spoke. "I don't know who to be more concerned about. Nexus or your brothers?"

Torrie gave John a passionate kiss "You'll be more than fine John" she climbed off his lap.

She walked away, before she turned back to John with a flick of her hair. "After all you'll never do anything to hurt me"

John listened before he softly smiled back. God he hoped not.

"John, are you okay?" Torrie asked.

"Huh? Yeah…just getting over…I might end up underneath a floorboard….what have I taken on with you?" John weakly chuckled.

"John, my brothers are softie's. if you can get me crazy about you. You can get them to like you too" Torrie spoke.

"You know my farewell address with the guys and girls, well your brothers will be on the guy's side. I can imagine them chanting something different. Cena die.. Cena die"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, they are just looking out for me" Torrie told John.

"That's good, I'm glad…just a little concerned for my welfare"

"John, I know you'll never do anything to hurt me" Torrie cuddled into John's strong arms.

"No I wouldn't, and now I'm frightened too" John said, Torrie just giggled before she gently placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss to settle his nerves down.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you if I have too"

John looked at her "Thank you" bringing the honey blonde closer.

Torrie rested her hands on his shoulder blades. "If you stay by my side John, everything will be okay" Torrie told, with a beautiful smile appearing on her face.

John just nodded his head. "That's where I plan on staying" he told. Torrie continued to smile before they shared a passionate, soft kiss.

"So happy to be home?" Torrie asked leaning back in his arms.

"Yeah I am, how was you and Lucky everything okay?" John asked with Torrie sitting on his lap.

"Oh yeah, absolutely fine" Torrie smiled, Lucky jumped up on the couch and cuddled into John and Torrie.

"He's never done that before" John told.

"Well maybe he knows you and I are forever" Torrie smiled.

John glanced at Torrie before he found his heart fill up his doubt once again. He didn't know what lies ahead in the future. He wished he knew what was going to happen. But quite frankly he didn't know, he hoped things would become more clearer soon.

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted. I'm going to get some rest" John spoke standing up.

"Are you alright?" The concern rose in Torrie's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I just gotta try and get some rest. Been a long couple of days" John spoke.

"Okay, yeah." Torrie nodded. John gave her a kiss on the lips before he left the living room. Torrie stood there watching for a moment, before her emerald eyes landed back on the cupboard, where she knew something important lied.

Disaster could strike, Torrie could end up getting hurt. That's the last thing, Torrie wanted.

Torrie lowered her eyelashes down, underneath her eyes before she ran her fingertips through her honey blonde hair, still wondering what was going through John's mind right now.

She didn't know.

…...

John sat on his bed, he buried his head in his hands. He was fine up until the moment Torrie mentioned the word "Forever" he felt like he was running away from something. It was all mixed up in his head, it was like his heart and his mind was telling him two different things.

John held his head up, he noticed he was alone in the room. He stood up, and walking to a hidden compartment, of some kind of box. He opened it, and saw his wedding ring lying inside. He picked it up, and held it between his fingers.

John heard his vows go through his mind, and then pictured the kiss they shared at the altar…who did it all come to this? And still John wasn't ready to let go. Something in his heart was holding on? And he didn't quite know how to let go.

John held onto it, he then saw his dog tags lying on the table. He picked it up and saw the sparkling charm that Torrie had given him. Something that was very special to her, and she had given it to him.

John sat back down on the bed, his eyes lying on his wedding ring…and then turning to the sparkle of the charm. Everywhere his eyes turned, something was calling out to him. He had to chose, and make the right decision. The right choice.

Screw free or fired, John had a even more difficult choice lying in his hands.

Torn completely in two.

He was in love with two. And he could only have one.

Which would his heart choose in the end when it was all said and done? A woman that he had known most of his life, one that he took vows with. Promised to love, honour and cherish, give his life too…give his love, mind, body and soul…declared everything and beyond to her, to together forever. Eternity.

Or the one that he had been friends with for many years. Shared so many happy memories with, toured with, shoulder to talk and cry on. One that had been part of his life for years, one that could make him smile and laugh. The nicest, most sweetest. Natural, and most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

He didn't know.

Which one? Only one. John Cena had choose.

Listen To Your Heart, Follow it, Be True to Your Heart….John had to do that.

He listened, his eyes went on the two small sparkles in his hands. John groaned falling back on his bed, back lying on the bed. his eyes closed…a breath released.

John realised one thing. He didn't have an answer.

* * *

End Of Chapter.

Thank you so much for all the review guys! I really appericate them, thank you! keep them coming :)

Next time: John finds out what WWE has planned, will he and Torrie show up? if so what does it mean for Nexus. Maybe a little double act? partners in crime...


	10. Just You And I

Chapter 10: Just You And I.

Torrie was sitting down watching television when John came walking in the room. He put his hands on his hips seeing Lucky on the couch with Torrie.

"Tor, you are a bad influence on that dog" John chuckled.

"Oh sorry, but I never can say no to big puppy dog eyes" Torrie spoke, touching Lucky's adorable face.

"Uh huh, I have a meeting to go too" John spoke getting ready.

Torrie turned away from Lucky to John. "What about?"

"About some storyline with WWE"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be fired for long" Torrie giggled.

"Well I wouldn't mind but I'm not likely to turn down the opportunity." John spoke.

"No I didn't think so." Torrie said.

John stood there before he walked over to the couch. "Tor, what I said to you the other day? I meant it if you don't want me to go back I won't"

Torrie listened before she lowered her head.

"I mean it sweetheart" John knelt down by Torrie.

She took his hand, bringing herself close to him. Torrie leaned closer to John putting his hand up to her chest while she held on. . "I told you, that I won't let anything or anyone bring me or you down, especially a certain someone" John dimpled a grin before he leaned his lips on hers, sharing a kiss.

"If only you're sure" John said, standing back up.

Torrie glanced at John, her emerald eyes were twinkling. She loved John so much, just the way he treats her, and respects her as a woman just feels wonderful, so good to Torrie. He's willing to give up something he loves very much, at the sake of her.

That felt amazing.

"You're amazing you know that?" Torrie asked, coming closer to John putting her hands on his forearms.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"Because you are, the way you treat me is amazing. Liz must have been blind, dump and stupid to let you go" Torrie spoke. John lowered his eyes down to the floor before he chuckled.

"Well you've got me now"

"Yeah thank god, that I got you and you've got me" Torrie added, she lifted up her arms and massaged her fingers on the back of his neck.

John hid under the emotion he was feeling. Still he was struggling with his choices, he felt like his heart was holding on, but to what did he really want? Torrie or Liz? Liz or Torrie? He just didn't know. He cared so much about Torrie…and felt like he loved her…but he can't get the thought of reconciliation with his wife….after everything they have been through, could be just let all those memories disappear? And find himself moving on completely.

Building a life with Torrie, his future with her….if he let his heart believe in a term ever, ever after….maybe that will bring everything to light, and then he would know exactly what is the right path for him take.

Ever, ever after is basically a fairytale, storybooks endings. Everyone wants one, even if they don't admit it, everyone wants a happy ending. Well Ever, Ever After is one happy ending, opening a brand new beginning. Don't be unafraid, unashamed. There is so much joy to be claimed in the world, and you might just find to glad to be you.

It can bring everything you want and need in your life. Forever could start any day when you believe it.

"Well you'll always gonna have me" Torrie softly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank god"

John smiled the best he could "I better get going"

"Well good luck" Torrie spoke blowing a open palm kiss.

John blinked as he stood in the hall way. "That's all I get, how about a real one?" John asked.

"I'm comfortable and Lucky is on my lap" Torrie spoke.

"Maybe move him"

Torrie just blinked before she cuddled Lucky's head, " Adorable"

"Getting replaced by a dog, my god" John chuckled as he looked at Torrie and of course Lucky that was enjoying all the attention.

John softly chuckled, smiling. "Alright, I'll be back later." Torrie blew another kiss before she heard the door shut. Torrie looked over the window, and noticed John was already getting in his car. She waited for the car to drive away. The blonde then got off the couch, she walked over the cupboard, and noticed the frames were all still there, in a pile.

Torrie took them out of the cupboard, she looked at the pictures. A little rise of envy rose in her green eyes, she stood up still with the frames in her hands. Lucky was watching from the couch wondering what Torrie was going to do.

Torrie had the intention on smashing the frames, and getting rid of the pictures. She wanted John to herself, she didn't want anything or anyone getting in between. Nothing and no one did she want to get in the way.

Torrie continued to stand there, still holding the frames. She couldn't do it, it just wasn't her. She wasn't become something she knows deep down, she just isn't that cruel and disheartened.

Torrie kneeled down on the living room floor, she put the frames back in the cupboard, shutting the door with a slight force. Torrie leaned her head back while resting on the couch, she could feel the tears rising in her eyes.

She didn't want to lose John, no way did she? But what if she ended up losing him because of something she could not control.

Torrie closed her eyes, shielding the emotion in her eyes. The tears in her eyes were like droplets of water, in the sunrise. Her green eyes were shimmering with emotion. Torrie at the moment, was trying her hardest to keep it all together.

She wanted to so badly get rid of them but she knew if she ended up smashing the frames, and ripping up all the pictures. It would hurt John, and she could just lose him anyways.

Torrie couldn't turn into something she knows, she's not.

"Hello!" A voice called.

Torrie recognised the voice, and saw Sarah walk into the living room. "Oh hi Torrie" she greeted smiling.

"Hey, John's not here"

"Oh I didn't think you two would be still here, with RAW being so close"

Torrie shrugged "We'll be going soon, he's just gone for some kind of meeting"

Sarah nodded while she looked at Torrie, she could tell something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah me, fine" Torrie lied

"You don't sound it, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking about something,"

"About John and Liz I'm guessing?"

Torrie nodded. "You think he's over her, and won't get back together with her"

"I believe he wouldn't do that, not to you. He seems to really care about you" Sarah said.

"Yeah….." Torrie softly spoke, she then turned to the cupboard. The blonde leaned forward and opened the door. "You think he really wouldn't?"

"I do"

Torrie took the frames, and turned her body to the side where Sarah was. She gave her the frames with a sort of defeated look across her face.

"This doesn't mean that he would go back to her" Sarah said.

"No? it proves that he still wants to hold on to his marriage. Which where the hell would that leave me? I'll tell you…on my own, again!" Torrie poured, walking away.

"Torrie, sometimes it can be hard to let go"

"I know, I've been through a divorce. It's the hardest thing you ever have to go through, but John keeping those, shows that he still loves her and wants to be part of her life" Torrie expressed, with tears in her eyes.

"No, you don't know why John has them, could be in remembrance of the day….that he felt a tremor in his bank balance"

"Yes I do, because he wants to try again. He wants to give his marriage another go" Torrie spoke leaning her head on the counter in the kitchen.

"Torrie"

"I can never get it right, okay I fall for wrong guys all the time. Okay and when I do find the right one, he's in love with someone else. I can't lose John. It's not fair" Torrie softly spoke.

"You won't"

"I just want to be happy for once, nothing to go wrong. I thought this year, This Christmas I was going to get something special…and it may not even last that long"

"You won't lose him"

"Yes I will, because whenever I find something to be happy about, it just breaks to pieces. I'm cursed when it comes to love, I swear" Torrie muttered, brushing back her light golden hair.

Her head met the counter, not able to hold in the tears anymore.

"Torrie, it's alright. John has started to file for divorce"

Torrie's head came from the counter, she looked at Sarah with a small smile crossing her face.

"Really? He has?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, Dan told me" Sarah smiled.

Torrie looked at Sarah, "Really. He's filed for divorce?" Torrie asked with a tint of happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, so why would he even think about getting back together with Liz if he's already started his divorce" Sarah explained.

Torrie looked at her friend before a happy smile came across her face, without her pearly whites shining in her mouth. She was happy, and felt relieved to know that John was moving on with his life. Or is he? And if so, will Torrie find out that her steady ground of life, could come crashing down, and her world falls apart.

When the truth is revealed.

John Cena sat down on the chair wondering what WWE had planned for him next.

"This is all you need to know for now" The man gave John a small little book.

John looked at the book, and read the title "Everything you need to know about Mexico" John read, the confusion in his face followed.

"John, what do you know about Mexico?" The head of the creative team asked.

"Umm…...not a lot, why?"

"Do you have a Mexican cousin?"

John shook his head, "Not what I know of" he spoke.

"Well you do now"

"I'm sorry I don't understand" John said with confusion.

"At the moment we're just trying this out for live events, and if it gets good feedback we will bring it Monday Night Raw" The man explained to Cena.

John shook his head, with his eyebrow raising. He didn't understand what was going on. "What are you bringing? I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"You will be competing matches in live events but you will be wearing a mask, going by the name of Juan Cena. You're Mexican Cousin"

John looked up at him, before he chuckled. "Okay, that sounds like fun" he had agreed to what the creative team had come up with, the idea sounded quite lame and obvious but it did sound funny to John.

He loved WWE, so he would do anything he could to become a part of it again.

…..

Torrie was humming and singing to the radio, the song was one of the fairytales songs called "Ever, Ever After" by Carrie Underwood.

Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear, while she smiled listening to the lyrics. Her whole life Torrie was a dreamer, when she was young girl she was into fairytales, she loved the idea of princess and princes, dreams and wishes coming true. She loved a happy ending, just like any other girl. She loved storybook endings and fairytales, she may have never really got any….but she still believed, and wanted it.

Torrie may have been knocked down but she never stopped believing, she held onto her faith that one day she would get her wish. People said it's not worth the trouble, or struggle, it's not smart…you never get it the way you want it, but even that didn't stop her. She'll find you through all the noise, there's just nothing she wouldn't do.

Torrie called out, shine your light and Torrie would reach for it. She believes in love, her heart beats for love and she will never give up on what she believes in.

Her wish was always one moment away…and now she had found it. World could be hers if she let her heart believe, and now it was hers. She had got everything she wanted, Torrie right now was happy. She let herself be enchanted, and now she couldn't be happier.

She now knew, each happy ending brings a new whole beginning…well that is what she living now, the next chapter of her life. She couldn't help but feel excited to what was next…lying on the road ahead.

Torrie started to sing, with a happy smile across her face. She sorting out some of her paper works on the table while Lucky was sitting by chewing a toy.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming trueDeep down inside we want to believe they still doEver ever afterThough the world will tell you it's not smartEver ever afterThe world can be yours if you let your heartBelieve in ever afterNo wonder your heart feels it's flyingYour head feels it's spinningEach happy ending's a brand new beginningLet yourself be enchanted, you just might break throughTo ever ever afterForever could even start todayEver ever afterMaybe it's just one wish awayYour ever ever afterEver, ever, ever afterI've been dreaming of a true love's kissOh, for ever ever after_

Torrie was standing by the counter still listening to the radio, her eyes went over to the window when she saw John's car, a smile gasped on her face when she saw John stepping out of his car.

After what she had found out from Sarah, that John had started his divorce proceedings, she felt so much happier today. She loved him with all her heart, so much that there's just nothing she wouldn't do for John.

Torrie came from the kitchen, she opened the door and ran out to greet John.

John locked his sports car, thinking of what he was told. He turned around, and suddenly found himself yelp out with surprise when a blonde jumped up at him. Wrapping her legs around his waist. She gave the best greeting to him that she could ever give.

John spun Torrie around for a few moments. She kept her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, holding onto John. Torrie came from his shoulder, and gave John a soft kiss on the lips while he held her in his strong arms.

"Any reason you just almost knocked me over?" John chuckled.

Torrie came from his shoulder, and looked at John. Staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Just happy to see you"

"What was different from earlier?" John grinned.

Torrie listened before she smiled beautifully. "Let's just say, I'm really happy to be with you"

John wondered exactly what she was talking about, to save the questions from rising. He just cuddled Torrie closer to him, holding the Boise Belle in his strong arms.

"You don't mind me greeting you like that? Do you?" Torrie asked with a grin on her face. With her beautiful eyes sparkling up at him, like stars aiming at his eyes like a spotlight.

"No of course not" John smiled, giving Torrie a kiss.

John carried Torrie in the house. He put her back down on the couch, and took off his black jacket.

"So Tor, what do you know about Mexico?" John asked.

"It's a wonderful place to go on holiday" Torrie told.

John glanced at Torrie before the dimples sunk in his cheeks smiling. "Thanks babe, that's a lot of help"

"Why do you ask?" Torrie asked smiling.

John gave her the book he was given by the creative team.

"Everything you need to know about Mexico? Are you going to Mexico or something?" Torrie asked, with confusion in her voice.

"No, that's what their idea is for now. To test it out. I have Mexican Cousin called Juan Cena" John spoke to Torrie.

Torrie's eyebrows rose with confusion. "Okay…basically so you are going to be wrestling in a mask, under the name of Juan Cena?" Torrie asked.

"That's pretty much it, only at live events. So I don't know if it will make it to RAW"

Torrie blinked before she fell back on the couch in a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry that is funny, it'll be so obvious it's you under there. People would spot it's you a mile away. It's so obvious"

"I know but it will be fun, something new to do" John spoke.

"Yeah I guess so" Torrie said. "That will be funny to see"

John nodded "Well I'm heading to RAW this week, because I have some tickets"

Torrie giggled before she looked up at John. "Is there any room for me?"

"Of course, you're coming with me, I have some unfinished business and I'd love it if you could come along for the ride" Torrie smiled before she kissed John giving him his answer.

…...

Monday Night Raw had already started, a few matches had already happened. Nexus member Michael Mcguilitty was attacked by someone. The camera shown the member being knocked, and ambushed. Thrown to a wall by a unknown attacker.

The camera caught all familiar trainer stomping McGuilitty. The fans broke out in a cheer when they saw an arm drag the member up, with a purple wrist band on his wrist. Then the camera saw the Nexus member, and get the Attitude Adjustment on the floor backstage. The fans broke out in a cheer when the purple never give up wrist bands on the wrists, when he did the "You can't see me" waving in front of the member that was groaning in pain.

Was John Cena back? Is what all the WWE Universe wondered.

John Cena and Torrie Wilson walked through the door hand in hand, leading to the backstage area in Phildehia. Torrie kept her hand in John's hand while they walked down the corridor together, a beautiful smile stayed on her face walking along side the one she would always stand by.

"Ready?" John asked Torrie.

"Yeah, let's do it" Torrie smiled back at him, ruffling through her blonde hair using her fingers, they went through the black curtain.

The match on RAW was Mark Henry and Yoshi when the WWE Universe all cheered turning around to the direction of a second entrance in the crowd. The attention was now off the match onto to something else.

Hearing the sudden emotion from the crowd, The announcers wondered what was going on.

"Whoa, whoa what's going on?" CM Punk commented.

"Who the?" Michael Cole was heard saying.

The camera zoomed in to see John Cena walking down the steps, with the beautiful Torrie Wilson by his side. John Cena was holding tickets in his hand, while he and Torrie walked down the steps in the loud, cheering, crazy WWE Universe.

"What's going on?" Punk was heard saying.

The camera zoomed in to see John Cena walking down the stairs, being hugged and greeted by members of the WWE Universe, with pictures taken and videos. Torrie was twinkling her fingers in a wave, smiling sweetly to the crowd that were trying to get her attention.

The Cenation was cheering very loudly seeing the leader of the Cenation walking down the stairs in the crowd, with the beautiful Boise Beauty smiling beautifully on his arm.

"You're kidding me" Punk said once it was clear who was in the crowd.

"Has he got tickets in his hand?"

"John Cena and Torrie Wilson is sitting ringside with the WWE Universe. The Lovely Torrie is here"

"What is he doing here? John Cena doesn't work here, neither does Torrie but I don't mind her being here" CM Punk spoke.

"He should be arrested right now, for trespassing. He's not allowed to be here"

"Arrested? He has tickets in his hand. Torrie and Cena are both ringside" Michael Cole spoke.

Torrie tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear before she took her seat, that was next to John's. Her cheeks stretched into a beautiful smile for the camera. She was sat next to John Cena watching the action while talking to the WWE Universe and Cena.

"He shouldn't be here, get out of here"

John shown the tickets to the direction of Cm Punk, he put his hands up in innocence before he started to clap like a loyal fan. Saying "Here we go" John turned to the ring, watching the match, cheering for Mark Henry and Yoshi against Nexus Tag Team Champions. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel

"He got fired, you'll figure he'll go and do something with his life. You know good luck John Cena with your future ventures" Punk spoke.

He then noticed Torrie sitting there. "Hi Torrie, Hi Torrie! Torrie! Over here!" Punk started to wave his hand in the air to get Torrie's attention.

Torrie turned her head with her blonde hair resting on one of her shoulders and giggled at Punk, waving. Torrie blew a open palm kiss to the fans when the camera caught her eyes sparkling with a beautiful white teeth smile on her face.

She was having a wonderful time.

"I thought you didn't like Cena being here?" Michael asked.

"I don't, but I don't mind…Torrie being here" Punk told, smiling at Torrie.

"He could become a real Marine" Punk added, seeing Torrie and John sitting together ringside, talking and laughing together.

"Look he's a Loyal WWE Fan. John Cena is even cheering ringside"

"Such a show bout, sits on the edge so he can get his face on television" Punk said, unhappy.

Torrie was watching John, with a bright smile across her face. She was clapping, while leaning closer to his shoulder, to talk to her boyfriend. Cena was cheering ringside with the wwe Universe.

Torrie's fingertips ran softly through her blonde hair at the left side of her head. She was sitting there, laughing, and having a great time dressed beautifully in blue jeans, pink silver glittery belt with a pink camisole on, with her hair in sweet curls resting on her back.

"Torrie is cheering too, looking very beautiful" Michael spoke.

"She is very beautiful, one of the most beautiful, popular divas we've had here and I have no idea why she's decided to be with Cena for? He doesn't even work here anymore" Punk said.

"Come on guys" Torrie clapped on the face team.

She then leaned closer when John spoke to her, she giggled at his words before she started to clap again, watching the match with her boyfriend.

"They go very well together, Cena and Torrie blend well together" Michael Cole spoke.

"Yeah that's great, neither of them work here. They have crashed Monday Night Raw" Punk complained.

"Are these two some kind of Bonnie and Clyde now?" Punk asked.

Nexus were having a hard time to focus on the match now John Cena was here, after being fired by Nexus leader, Wade Barrett. Cena was back, and still being the thorn in Nexus's side. Even if he didn't even have a place in WWE, he wasn't a superstar anymore.

Nexus member Heath Slater mocked John Cena getting distracted, he got pinned by Mark Henry after the world's strongest slam. John Cena got up from his seat, with his hands on his hips grinning at what had just happened, knowing Henry had the match won.

John leaned over to Torrie. "Go" Torrie nodded as she started to move. John climbed over the barricade, to restract his revenge on The Nexus. John ran over to the announce table, pulling the cover off. Taking the monitors and everything else off the announce table.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, Hey! What are you doing!" Punk said, but Cena didn't listen.

He grabbed Heath's leg, pulling him off the ring. John then lifted Slater up on his shoulders, and quickly got into position and hit the Attitude Adjustment on the Nexus Member, through the announce table.

"AA to Slater through the announce table" breaking the table, after the Attitude Adjustment.

"Oh that's just great" Punk moaned.

Torrie was clapping her hands together, her light golden hair was resting comfortably on her brow, with a smirk across her face, she was already where John had told her to go. The WWE Unviverse were cheering. Cena quickly ran, after the hit and run when Nexus excluding Barrett ran out after the attack from Cena.

John Cena ran through the crowd, before he came to where Torrie was standing. Cena touched her hand before he climbed up on the crate. He pointed to the livid Nexus members as they came to aid Heath Slater.

John did his waving "You Can't See Me" across the face, then pointing to his chest, while Torrie was in the background clapping and felt excited like the rest of the crowd were.

Torrie gasped out her beautiful smile, shining her white teeth when she saw John do his "Hustle, Loyalty and Respect" sign, the code that he lies by in honour and respect of the WWE Universe. As he posed up the sign, his purple shirt lifted slightly showing the black belt around his jeans, and the tip of his white and black boxers.

Torrie clapped as John jumped down from the crate. He and Torrie then left through the crowd after the attack on Nexus.

"Very mature! Great, he spilt my diet soda" Punk spoke annoyed.

David Otunga, Husky Harris and Justin Garbriel helped up Heath Slater, Furious of the sudden attack by the fired John Cena.

"We have the worst Security consisting what John Cena has just done" Punk spoke annoyed.

"You didn't mind Torrie Wilson being here? And she's doesn't work here either?" Cole spoke.

"Well, at least she's pretty nice to look at. Lovely view" The newest RAW commentated on the show. "She just had…to team up with a fired, selfish former, Former! Wwe superstar, John Cena"

John Cena had no restrictions and he also had a plan in action to take his revenge on the group that have destroyed his career, and forced him into leaving what he loves to do more than anything.

It was only a matter of time before he extracts his revenge

Whatever comes around, goes around.

John made a promise, He had one to the WWE Universe many months ago. John Cena will always keep a promise.

Destroy The Nexus, and that is exactly what he will do. He will not stop until the deed is done and John Cena will always keep a promise.

One promise is a Promise. Will he Keep it or Break it?

Torrie was watching backstage near a monitor, she felt two strong arms go around her waist. She let out a sweet smile feeling his arms around her. She just loved his touch, leaning on her frame.

"CM Punk sounds very annoyed by you" Torrie told, while her cheeks stretched back with her white pearls started to blind in her smile.

She felt John's lips butterfly kiss her slender neck. Torrie turned over in his embrace and gazed in his ocean blue eyes.

"He seems to like you're around, which I can't really blame him" John spoke.

"Seriously, he was annoyed you spilt his diet soda" Torrie giggled putting her hands on his purple never give up t shirt he still had on, with the rest of his wrestling attire.

"I'll just have to be more careful next time" John grinned handsomely. Torrie nodded smiling beautifully coming closer to John. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Now that was fun"

"Trust me it will get better than that, come on partner" Torrie giggled when John was extending his hand to her.

She smiled, taking John's hand as she followed him for the confrontation with Wade Barrett.

A man that John Cena had some old scores to settle with, and wouldn't rest until everything he's vowed to do, is completed. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Monday Night Raw was into the second hour of the show. The Nexus music "We are one" blared through the speakers. The Nexus Leader Wade Barrett came through the curtain, he walked down the ramp looking like he had a purpose. Which he did, he had enough of Cena's games…and wanted to stop all of this from going down.

Wade Barrett stated that the only one that can re hire John Cena, and get him back in the WWE is Wade Barrett. He states that in John's Cena's mind. Cean's going to turn up on RAW, uninvited, cause havoc and destruction. Attack Nexus, show up whenever he wants too, wherever Cena wants to get revenge and even try and get his hands on the Nexus leader, Wade Barrett.

Wade states that Cena is hoping it will get Barrett so angry, so frustrated, that he will eventually cave in and re hire Cena back, and settle the score in the ring. Well hard luck on John.

Barrett then vows that John Cena's plan will not work, and he will never ever work in the WWE ever, ever again.

Wade states that Nexus know exactly what John Cena is up too, doesn't matter what or who Cena shows up with? Nothing will work. Wade claims that Nexus have Cena all sussed out.

"The Nexus has you sussed out John, we are going to get our hands on you. And when we do, I promise you we will deliver to you, the worst beating…you…"

"Wade, Wade! Wade! Wade, Wade! Wade" a sudden other voice came through. Wade Barrett looked up, at the tron along with the screaming WWE Universe to see John Cena standing there, in the parking lot of the arena.

John Cena pointed his arms to the tron, looking at Barrett. "You've got it all wrong, it's not about keeping my job, it's about keeping my word. You see I got fired…because I kept my word, but I made another promise before I got fired" John explained standing in the parking lot.

Torrie was just standing in the background, behind John Cena watching on with a small grin across her face, hoping nothing bad goes down.

"I said I would take out each and every one of ya" John stated boldly and strongly.

"That's all I'm here to do, Job or no job" John Cena told Wade Barrett with a dimpled grin on his face.

Wade Barrett. "Well I can't be the only person that's seeing this. John Cena and

His special friend is clearly in the parkling lot, Security….why don'y you do your job…for one…"

"Wade, Wade" John interrupted, "Surely you can't be serious. WWE security. The same WWE security that you guys beat the hell out of on your first night here?" John asked.

"They are in no rush to get rid of me" John Cena stated. "I guess that means…that it's open season…." John's strong words suddenly faded, along with the look on his face.

His eyes had stumbled on something, concern rose in John's blue eyes at his discovery. Torrie had noticed it too, she touched her blonde hair, holding it softly between a grip of her hand, running her fingers through her golden hair.

John continued to speak, but not as confident, quite alarmed. John Cena took a few steps back "On the Nexus" John finished, keeping taking steps back when the three Nexus Members came to the camera cornering Cena.

Three members in front, and Cena was backed into a corner near a lorry.

3 against 1, didn't look good for John Cena. He's been in this situation before plenty of times, and they were more than that…but still it didn't matter how strong he was…didn't matter, he'll just get his ass whopped.

"Oh Cena looks like you've got it wrong once again, eh. I didn't want the security to apprehend you, I wanted them to protect you from The Nexus" The Manchester Englishman voice came through, while Cena was still being cornered by the remaining members of The Nexus.

John Cena took in a breath, feeling his frame fill up with the deep breath he just inhaled and then exhaled a moment later. He knew how serious this could end up with.

"Ooh, whoa, whoa" John held up his hands in defence, trying to talk first.

"John" Torrie soft voice spoke. She looked on with worry in her eyes and concern on her face. She stepped back almost completely out of the camera angle. She was worried for John's safety, this could be very bad.

"Nexus do your worst" Wade ordered.

"You guys wait, wait, before you do anything foolish. I need to remind you of one thing. I'm not the only enemy you've got around here" John Cena told, with a wondering look behind Nexus.

The WWE Superstars attacked Nexus. John Cena grabbed Justin Garbriel and threw him to the car door, smashing the glass window in the collison, Justin held his head after his neck collided with the glass.

John grabbed Justin, and then threw him hard through the stacked chairs in the parking lot. Torrie was standing in the background looking on, with a delighted smile across her face, happy to see John fight back against the Nexus. Also relieved that he's okay.

John grabbed Justin up, walked over to the nearest car the one he already smashed Justin into. Still with his purple never give up attire on, even his purple baseball hat on.

Cena delivered an attitude adjustment on hood of the car to Justin Gabriel. Continuing with his vicious attacks on Nexus. John walked back over to the camera, adjusting and touching the front of his hat. Cena looked over at the damage he had done to Nexus Member Justin Gabriel.

He then stated back to Wade Barrett, sending a message. "Hey Wade, this does not stop!" John shouted, with the darkness of the shadow in his eyes because of his hat on top of his head.

"Until I get my hands…" John pointed to his chest, with a serious, livid look in his eyes. He had a mission, and he will complete it. He will not stop.

"On each and every one of you, that means I'll see you next week" John stated, with a wink of the eye, he disappeared off the camera.

Torrie clapped as John walked over to her, after the camera stayed on the groaning in pain member of Nexus, South African Justin Gabriel.

Unknown to the Camera.

Torrie's pearly whites were in her smile, clapping. Being proud of John.

Felt ever so proud, if only she knew…what John was really feeling right now and what he was doing his best, trying his hardest to block out.

"That was amazing" Torrie beamed.

John smiled softly keeping his arm around Torrie in the parking lot. "That's the mission" he told.

"Well I'm going to be right beside you," Torrie declared, smiling.

John smiled back, "Well Wade's going to find out. I have friends everywhere" Torrie giggled before she leaned closer to John's arm, as they walked out of the arena together.

The plan was set in motion, and now it was in full effect.

* * *

End Of Chapter, Hope you liked it. Thank You for all the reviews :) I have not forgotten about any of my stories lol.

Until Next Time, which won't be long lol.

Chapter 11: John's revenge continues, Torrie becomes more involved. Peter pays another visit.


End file.
